Apocalypse
by LiveWild
Summary: Sequel to 'My Badblood'- Bella is desperately trying to live her old life but that's all about to change when some new aliens come to play. (I don't own anything but the characters I made up!)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to my Badblood is here!...I know that was fast but I love writing lol(:**

* * *

**(3rd Peson):**

Some where in space a light year away a yautja ship was attacked by hard meats. The ship came crashing threw earths atmosphere as the aliens killed every yautja on board and are still hungry for more.

* * *

Cannon ball!" Melly yelled as she jumped into the pool. I jumped up from my chair as the cold water hit my dry skin. "Really?" I said crossing my arms as Melly resurfaced "Relax Bella it's just water" she said as she did a breaststroke in the clear blue water.

I signed as I stretched my arms even though I was mad nothing could change my mood, my oldest 24 year old brother Hunter is finally coming home from college for a vacation. It also just felt like yesterday that I finally graduated high school I mean doesn't every 18 year old feel the same way? I rubbed my neck and felt a scar making me exhale loudly, it's been a year since I've seen the person that did this to me, Berseker.

I looked at the bright sky sadly as my memories of him unfolded in my mind. "Bella!" Said a male voice, I turned toward my house and saw my third oldest brother Daniel. He was wearing his swimming shorts, I could hear Melly squeal as she saw his shirtless body. "Yeah" I asked as I sat on the edge of the pool, I dipped my feet one at a time in the water. Daniel walked toward me and looked at Melly "Hey Melly" he said giving her a small wave. "Hey Danny" she smiled as she swam on her back showing off her bright pink bikini.

I looked at my brother waiting for his comment "Mom said to get ready since Hunter is coming soon" he informed me after a minute. I nodded and got to my feet, I haven't seen my brother since the whole alien encounter and I knew he was going to ask questions like everyone else did. I walked to the back door and slid it open, the smell of pasta tickled my nose. I walked past the stairs and to the kitchen where my mom and dad were cooking side by side. "Smells great" I said grabbing some candy from the candy bowl. "Hey" my mom said smacking my hand with a oven mitt "I've been cooking this for hours so no snacking!" She said with a smile. I nodded and went up stairs to my room, out side I heard a splash as Daniel jumped into the water with Melly.

* * *

After showering I put a dark blue summer dress on and made my way down stairs where I saw the table set but no food. My second oldest brother Michael was sitting next to Daniel. My parents talked in the kitchen quietly, "Hello sister don't you look lovely" Michael said smiling. Michael was the sweetish and respectful one out of my brothers, Daniel was the clown that played parks, and Hunter was the serious one. "Thanks" I said as I went to sit in my chair that was next to my dad's. "I don't know Mark" I heard my mom say to my dad her voice sounded worried. "Come on i'm starving" Daniel said as he tapped on the table with his fist. "Would you relax" I said sitting in the chair. "Mom come on" he said as he grabbed his folk. I looked at my brothers they all looked like my father, blonde hair and grey eyes, but I got stuck with my mothers features like her eyes and hair.

My stomach growled, "Your daughters hungry to" Daniel said signing as he leaned back in his chair. "Isabella come in here" my mom said with a light tone. I rose from the table Daniel and Michael's eyes staring me down "Try to get something while your in there" Daniel said as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was on her phone, "Yes?" I asked making her look up from the bright screen. "Could you set the table while your father and I look for Hunter" she asked. I raised a eyebrow "What do you mean 'look for'?" I questioned.

My mom took a deep breath, "Please" she said. I nodded as she and my dad grabbed their jackets, "Dont let Daniel eat anything" my dad smiled as he walked with my mom in the living room. I could hear my brother complain about his hunger to them. As soon as I heard the door shut I looked at the pan that was on the countertop that was filled with lasagna. The light rain from out side tapped on the windows, I grabbed the warm pan and brought it over to the table in the living room "Finally" said Daniel rubbing his hands together. "You're not going to eat it till Hunter comes" Michael told Daniel making him growl as I put the pan in the middle of the table. "I'll get the salad" Michael said getting up from the table and walked to the kitchen. "Did Melly make it home okay" I asked Daniel.

"Yeah cause it's so dangerous to walk across the street without getting molested these days" Daniel said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes while crossing my legs, I listened to the rain outside. "Where did mom and dad go?" Daniel asked before I could answer a loud crash came from the kitchen. Daniel and I looked at each other for a minute then ran to the source, once we came in salad and bread sticks were spilled all over the wooden floor. I gasped as I looked up and saw the window broken allowing the rain to creep in. I looked around for Michael, I yelled his name and circulared around. I heard footsteps in the basement, I walked pasted Daniel and ran down the stairs.

I saw Michael on the floor pasted out, "Michael" I said as I walked toward him. Beside him was a thing, it looked like a rubber hand but not quite, it had crawl like things on eachside along with a tail like thing. It stayed motionless beside my brother, "Michael" I said kneeling next to him. "Get up" I said right when I said that flash backs of Falconer came to me. I grabbed and shook my head I was seconds away from tears, I reached over my brother and touched the boney rubber hand but it didn't move. I shook my brother's shoulder, he suddenly arched his chest in the air making me sat up. "Daniel!" I screamed. Daniel came running in, "Michael?" he asked after seeing my brother.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" I yelled. Daniel looked around. I grabbed Michael and pulled him up the stairs, "What are you doing?" Daniel asked walking after me. "I have to take him to the hospital stay here so if-if mom and dad come you'll explain" I said a little scared as I dragged his heavy body toward the door. "Relax" Daniel said. "Somethings wrong with him!" I yelled while slipping my black uggs on and grabbing a jacket and put it on. Daniel nodded and helped me put Michael's body in my parent's Jeep. "Be carefully!" Daniel said giving me my phone and keys after putting our brother in the passenger seat.

I shut the door as Daniel ran back inside, my hand shook as I tired to put the keys in missing a couple of times. Michael's body arched and moved some move as I put his seat belt on. After dialing my moms number I backed out of the driveway. I turned the windshields on and drove, I had a feeling something was wrong. I slammed my phone against the steering wheel as my moms phone went to voice mail.

* * *

I drove for a while, I came to a empty road by the woods. I lost signal after calling my mom for the tenth time, I placed my phone in my lap and looked up and saw in front of me was a black creature. I saw it start to hiss and ran my way. I blinked thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, I looked again but the creature disappear. Suddenly something jumped onto the roof of the car, I screamed as I lost control over the car.

I shut my eyes as I hit a tree and the white airbag appeared. I went forward a little as the car hit the tree. I stayed where I was for a second as I unbucked my seatbelt. I heard a hiss, I looked up and saw the black creature hissing with it's metal like teeth. His head reminded me of a skull in Berseker's room that had the same banana shape. He rocked side to side with his boney body, rain came in from the cracked window.

My heart stopped, saliva ran from it's mouth I knew I was a goner. I leaned my head back on the airbag waiting for death. But it never came, I noticed the hissing vanished. I looked up and saw nothing, my door swung open, I didn't bother to look. I felt some one's strong arms pick me up bride style. I looked up at the person to thank my hero but stopped went I saw the predator with the cracked mask.

* * *

**IS IT GOOD? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The predator looked at me as he carried me away from the car crash, I stared back in shock no way in hell this is really happening. My mind screamed at me telling me to get Michael, "Put me down" I ordered. The predator kept shut. "My brother is in there put me down!" I yelled

**(3rd person)**

Wolf thought the human yelling at him was amusing he never got close to a human only on a honorable hunt especially not a female. He kept hearing her say 'brother' which he discovered was the male that had been impregnated, he was planning to get the female away from here so he could do his job of killing the hard meats before they got into the city when suddenly the young female jumped from his arms.

**(Bella P.O.V)**

I ran toward the car forgetting about the predator that got Falconer killed. One of the eye less black creatures came from behind the car, I stopped as I took a step backwards. The light rain made the temperature feel like it dropped 20 degrees, the skeleton like thing hissed, it looked like it was protecting the car for some reason. The creature leaned back then jumped my direction, suddenly it stopped.

It's head slowly began to fall off, I covered my mouth in discussed as the alien dropped to the floor. The predator appeared beside me as he took his camouflage off. I saw in his hands a small disk that began to disintegrate causing him to drop the bloody disk on the ground. He grabbed a cylinder from his pocket that was filled with dark blue liquid. He placed some on the alien, I watched in amazement as the liquid started to eat away at the alien. I ran to the passenger side of the car to find my brother. I gasped as I saw a hole in his chest, "Michael?" I yelled.

I opened the door and hugged his body, his rib cage hanged out. "No no" I said shaking my head as I grabbed his shoulders. My tears came back and threatened to fall, I grabbed my brothers neck and looked for a pulse but couldn't find one. I walked back and saw the predator looking at me, "This is your fault your suppose to be dead, why can't your kind just leave me alone!" I yelled as I grabbed my shoulders and cried, I had too much pain caused by them and right when it started to be normal this happens. He clicked and growled, I turned around and ran for town hopefully to find the police cause there was no way my brother was dead.

* * *

By the time I got to town the rain had stopped. I walked on the sidewalk brushing past people, I walked till I reached the police station. Once I walked in I hear the phones ringing like crazy and cops walking around. A young officer with blonde hair came my way, "Can I help you" he questioned in what sounded like a German accent "Yes I got into a accident on Shelly route, my brother is hurt and I got attacked by something I need someone down there" I said looking in his green eyes. "We'll send someone over there but it'll take some time we're getting alot of calls " he explained. "I need someone down here now he's really hurt" I told him as I sniffed. "We will, just go home and we'll call you once we find the car" he said making me mad. "Hurry there's a thing out there" I said making him show he's pearly white teeth as he smiled like I was crazy or something and said "I'll do my best".

"Well your best isn't enough" I told him, he raised an eyebrow as he spoke into his walkie talkie. "They're on it" he said as he walked away. I rubbed my elbow as I turned around and headed out side. Once I was outside I leaned against the police building waiting till the officer told me they found my car and my alive brother.

I blinked rapidly holding my tears back as I thought of Michael, "Bella!" Said a voice. I turned and saw Melly running my way, "What are you doing" she asked as I turned to face her. "I got into a accident" I told her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she hugged me. "Yeah i'm fine" I lied hugging her back lightly. "I called you're house ten times but no one answered" she told me as she unwrapped her arms from my body.

I pushed my face back in shock, "What, Daniel should be home"

"Well no one answered me"

I bit my finger nail nervously, "Come on let's go to your house and relax" she said "Relax?!" I questioned as I placed my hands to my side. Melly grabbed my arm and headed down the sidewalk and toward her car.

"Stop I have to wait till I get a update on the car" I yelled "They call" she said.

Suddenly I saw my car being toad, I ran toward the police station. Melly followed close behind, I ran into the office where I looked for the blonde officer. "What are you doing" Melly asked, once I found the blonde man I speed walked toward him. "Where's my brother" I asked him. He looked at me for a second then said "He.."

I turned back around to Melly who tugged on my jacket and asked "What brother what happened?" I ignored her then asked the officer "Where is he" the officer signed as he put his clip board down. "I'm sorry" he said. "He's not dead!" I yelled causing some people to turn and stare at me. The officer placed a hand on my shoulder, I blew up and slapped him across the face.

He looked at me in surprise. Melly held me back by the arms as she dragged me outside, "Bella stop people are staring" Melly informed me as she lead me to her car and pushed me in the passenger seat. Melly turned to look at my emotionless face, "I'm so sorry" Melly said as she turned her car on. I was tired of people apologize to me because some one close to me died. "I'll take you home" she said sadly. After a while of riding I didn't shed a tear but my heart pounded fast. "I'm really am sorry" Melly said making me crack "Shut up!" I screamed. Melly swallowed as she stopped on a red light.

* * *

Once I came to my house Melly helped me inside, the house was freezing. "Danny" Melly yelled but no answer. I pushed Melly out the way, "I'll look up stairs" she said as she ran. I walked slowly as if they were the last steps I'd ever take. I walked into the kitchen and saw no one. I saw a glare in the corner of my eye from outside, I stepped through the hole in the window as I made my way by the pool. In the corner was my brother he was laying face down. "Daniel" I yelled as I ran, he moaned as I shook him. He was shaking from the cold. I noticed a big bump on his forehead the size of a golfball, I took my jacket off and covered him to shield him from the ghostly winds. I heard clicking sounds behind me, making me yelp. I turned accepting nothing but the worst, I saw a out line of a camouflaged figure.

I grabbed my brothers hand from behind me as the creature began to appear. My stomach had butterflies as I saw the unknown predator before me, he was a little smaller then other predators I've seen, his mask was a simple design. He had small skulls on his waist belt, he roared making me jump to my feet. He stepped forward to my brother but I blocked his way "Stop leave him alone" I yelled standing my ground. The predator scanned my body with his red doted laser, "There's no one here" Melly said as she came running.

She froze at the sight of the predator, then screamed. She turned and ran but something slapped her back. Another predator appeared, he was taller then his friend. He had spikes on his long black dreadlocks, Melly cried as she landed on her back. The tall one chuckled at her reaction, I knew they were bad bloods since they were being disrespectful to Melly and I plus my unarmed brother. the short one clicked ~The one you have looks fun~ at his companion who growled ~Please I wouldn't waste the energy~ the spike haired one grabbed Melly by the collar of her shirt making her crawl at him "Let me go!" She screamed as he placed her on his shoulder then took off into the trees.

I turned back around and saw I was alone, I ran after them but a fence was in my way. I looked at Daniel for a second then ran in the house and out the door, I ran across the street untill I reached the city.

* * *

It was getting dark outside, I looked everywhere. I saw movement on one of the roof tops, I ran toward it. It lead me to an alley I looked at the roof tops but saw nothing. I grabbed my forehead as I signed in distress, I placed a hand on the brick wall. I heard a splash in the corner, I looked around but I was still alone then I heard a purring sound right next to my ear "Miss me guinea pig?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3(:**

* * *

I turned around and saw Berseker, I opened my mouth unsure of what to say. He was still Berseker, tall, skulls everywhere on his muscular body. I had a urge to hug him but stopped myself "Berseker" I said.

He laughed as he touched my collar bone with his rough hands causing me to back up into the wall, "I love the way my name roles off your tongue" he said his breath hot on my neck. I exhaled as I smiled, "What are you doing here" I asked placing my hands on his stomach that was covered by a black net. "That's none of your concern" he said, yup this was my Berseker. I decided to try another approach, "What are those black creatures" I asked.

He tilted his head then said "What's it to you" I bit the inside of my lip "My brother got killed by one and I almost did untill.." I stopped talking, not sure if I should tell Berseker about the predator he thought he killed. "Until what" he asked. "Until help arrived" I replied quickly."What kind of help" Berseker question sounding suspicious. "The police" I said. He grabbed my chin "Your lying to me, a human couldn't have possible killed one" I shrugged my shoulders, "If I find out your hiding a hunter from me" he said as he chuckled and continued "Lets just say your not gonna be to happy to see me". I suddenly remembered Melly, not caring about his threat "Did you see my friend Melly she-she was taken by-" Berseker interrupted me as his finger nail went down my chest then said "You mean that obnoxious little red head my men just took"

"I want her back"

"My men deserve a little play time"

I wrinkled my nose "Give her back Berseker" "Or what?" He asked. I couldn't think of a come back so I reminded quiet. His finger brushed the bite mark on my neck then turned around. "Where are you going" I asked as I walked infront of him. "That attitude of yours hasn't changed has it" he said. "Give me Melly back!" I demanded, "I'll keep it in the back of my mind," he said as he grabbed my waist. "You can't do that to her!" I said. I heard a hissing sound in the back corner, I turned so my back was pressed up against his chest. "Scared are we?" He said stilling holding my waist. His red laser appeared as he looked at the shadowy corner, his cannon blasted. Green blood came my way but Berseker pushed us to the side. Chunks of the alien were on the ground, I watched as the green blood ate away at the floor. "It's acid" Berseker said answering my question, wow an alien with acid blood what else is new. Berseker mumbled something in his language as he pushed me out of the way while scanning the area.

A gun shoot was heard in the distance with a mixture of screams and running "Great" Berseker said as he typed on his wrist devise. "What was that" I questioned. He snorted as his camouflage covered him from head to toe and turned to me, then faced the building and jumped. Where was he going?, I ran out the alley. I looked at the sky scapers to look for him but saw nothing, I saw the route to down town was blocked by a line of eight police men, people got out from their cars and yelled at them. One of the officers was the blonde one I slapped, he yelled at the people to get back in their cars and drive away. The street got jammed from all the cars that stopped, the honking of cars filled my ears.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Melly was on the floor crying after her alien rapist was done with her he left her in what looked like a abandoned building, she inhaled as the smell of heat ran up her nostrils. Her legs hurt really bad along with her lower stomach, she hugged her naked body whiling shivering. A black figure snuck up behind her, she sobbed but stopped as she felt a thick fluid drip on her back. She carefully turned around as she looked at a eye less creature.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)**

I watched a mob form around the police, they were still blocking the routes with their cars. I looked at the tall buildings their lights capturing my eyes like a deer with head lights, a black creature came from behind a skyscraper and crawled across it to the opposite side. Some people screamed at the sight of it and began running others were pointing. I ran on the street as I walked around cars, I ignored the screaming citizens and pushed past the mob. The blonde officer saw me and walked toward me still holding the mob back, "What's going on" I asked him. "Everythings fine" he said nervously. "So you don't see the angry mob, the gun shoot, or those creatures?" I asked with an attitude.

"You and all these people have to leave now" he ordered as a lady talked through his walkie talkie. "Four men found dead so far on the down town south side" she said. "What people, what's going on?" I asked while looking at him with my big eyes. "Everything is going to be fine" he yelled through the crowd. "I need to get across my brother's down there" I shouted. "I can't let you, I would if I could i'm sorry I can't" he said, his chest looked flat due to the bullet proof vest. I signed and was about to push past him and make a run for it when a ear aching roar came from above, every one turned to the sound. Three aliens jumped from the building and onto the ground.

As they did people screamed and began running away, I was pushed and fell into the blondes arm. He helped me to my feet and took out his gun, turned and fired at the aliens like the rest of the police did. The aliens were on the other side of the street, the cops shoot at them but it didn't have much affect on the aliens they didn't seem to notice the bullets in their bodies. Their long tails swung back and front, the officer closest to them was jumped on he screamed while the other two came our way. The two aliens jumped on more people, "Go" the blonde ordered. I froze for a second as I watched the aliens walk away from their kill and looked around for another victim.

I grabbed the officer's arm and pulled him with me as I ran. "I have to stay" he yelled. "Why you want them to kill you to?" I said back as we ran into a liquor store. There was two elder women in the corner, I let the cop's hand go as I saw one of the women praying. Aside from them there was no one, the roaring from outside grew louder. "Come Bella" said the officer. I raised a brow "How do you know my name" I questioned.

I followed him to a aisle that was filled with alcohol, "Well when you slapped me" he said hiding a smile. I rolled my eyes "Call me Peter" he said. I nodded as we walked. Then I heard a scratching in the walls, as Peter turned I stopped. I got a heart attack as I heard a bottle hit the floor, in the corner of my eye I saw a black tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost killed myself writing this lol, well I hope you enjoy and I dont know a whole lot of information about the aliens so sorry if I said something that has nothing to do with them! (Review)**

* * *

I backed up and bumped into Peter, "What's wrong" Peter asked as he turned to me. "I saw something" I said slowly scanning the corner for the alien.

Peter took out his gun and pointed toward the corner as he stepped in front of me "Be careful" I told him. I backed up as I heard screams from the elder women that where in the front of the store, out of the blue a long tail came from the side and threw me into a shelf. I hit the shelf knocking in down, the glass bottles were crushed from the weight of my back as I landed on them, a sharp glass went through my upper thigh tearing my tissues. I screamed as I grabed my thigh.

I looked up to see Peter shooting at the alien causing it to look away from me and gave it's full attention to Peter. The alien hissed while opening it's mouth and snapped a second jaw at Peter, the alien clawed at Peter's chest but hit his vest instead of his flesh. The alien charged at Peter like a bull, they both went filling through the wall. I slid backward using my hands, "Peter!" I yelled. A gun shoot was heard along with a hiss, "Please don't be dead" I repeated in my head.

Suddenly a figure came from the thick cloud of dust that was formed from the hole in the wall, I signed in relief after I saw Peter coughing, he held onto his back as he made his way to me. He dropped his empty gun on the floor and smiled with his handsome face, I grabbed my thigh as I saw a stream of blood run across the white tile floor from my leg. Peter kneeled down and grabbed my shoulder as I leaned forward ready to fall "You ok" he asked.

I shook my head "It hurts" I explained to him with teary eyes, he examined my injury. He began pulling my summer dress up to get a better look at the glass sticking out of my thigh but that meant only half a inch of fabric covered my panties. I grabbed his hand making him look up, my face felt hot as his green eyes smiled "Don't worry I just need to pull it out" he informed me. "But-" I was interrupted as he covered my mouth with his hand, I was about to smack it away went he ripped the glass out. I screamed bloody murder, my vision became foggy as tears ran out my eyes. After my scream died down he moved his hand and cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella I had to" he said wiping my tears with his thumb. I simply nodded as I exhaled softly while shutting my eyes. Once I reopened them I saw him smiling lightly, Peter placed the long blood covered glass on the floor next to him, he ripped the shelve of his uniform off and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from behind me that didn't break. After opening it he sprinkled the liquid on the strip of cloth and wrapped it around my thigh tightly stopping my blood from gushing out, I hit the ground with my hand as the alcohol began biting at my wound. After Peter lowered my dress down he got up, a car alarm went off from out side as I heard the smashing of glass.

Peter looked at me "Can you get up?" He asked with his rich accent. I shrugged my shoulders as I pushed off the floor with my hands, I used my healthy leg to hold me up. I nodded as I held my hurt leg up off the ground, "Use your opposite leg" he said as he looked through the window. I listened to his command and gently placed my leg down, I yelped as I put some weight on it. The pain came back, I fell on the floor again. Peter turned and smiled as he saw me, he grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "I guess you have to limp the way out" he said grabbing my waist, his touch so much gentler and softer then Berseker's. "Why are we leaving" I questioned him as we walked out the aisle.

"It's not safe we have to call for help"

"Why don't you use your walkie talkie"

"It broke when the thing attacked me"

I limped past the two dead women that were snacked on by the alien. "What could do such a thing" he whispered as he carefully opened the door. Peter poked his head out, after a minute he guided me out into the dark vacant street. We walked cautiously down the sidewalk, my heart was in my throat I was terrified we were walking out in the pitch dark with god knows how many aliens and we didn't even have a stick to protect ourselves I desperately wanted to call out for Berseker but didn't instead I looked around trying to see if I could spot out any hiding aliens.

* * *

**(3rd Person)**

Berseker shoot his cannon at the hard meat before it killed the curled up female who was shaking uncontrollably, the hard meats were as pathetic as the first day he killed one but they were multiplying on earth fast, he ordered two of his hunting partners from his new pack of bad bloods to come with him to the planet to kill and disintegrate all the hard meats.

The red headed human looked up slowly, he tilted his head recognizing the girl.

He could smell the blood coming from her legs, he stepped toward her. She hid her head in her arms again making him laugh, Berseker loved seeing the fear he put in peoples eyes. The girl sobbed, he decided to have fun with her for his entertainment. He pulled the female by the hair making her get up to his touch, he pulled her short hair up so high she was standing on her tippy toes, She shook "Please don't" she said.

Berseker noticed she was naked, he threw her roughly at the wall. He approached her and grabbed her by her throat wanting to suck out ever ounce of oxygen from her little lungs. She coughed as she grabbed his wrists and squeezed. Berseker dropped her on the ground as she moaned in pain, as he roared Melly screamed. She could hear his deep laughter making her feel so worthless.

She was scared to death, her life flashed before her eyes when ever he made a move. Melly rolled up into a ball, her back faced him. Berseker walked toward her and kicked her spine with his feet hard making Melly scream again making Berseker grinned behind his mask.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)**

We walked carefully around trying to find people but only found dead bodies on the street and on the sidewalk it was like a horror movie that I didn't want to be apart of, some people had holes in their chest, others were eaten. As Peter helped me I felt movement coming from behind us, as I turned my head to the side I saw a alien showing me it's silver teeth ready to attack. I was about to inform Peter when a cannon emo from a predator was fired at it. After Peter saw the alien on the floor dead, he grabbed my hand and began running.

I turned my head around after a while and saw the predator with the cracked mask standing by the dead alien watching me leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took a while for a update I've been busy! I know this chapter is a little short but I'll try to make the next one longer! enjoyyy!**

* * *

Peter held onto my hand tightly as he pulled me after him, the winds around us picked up. My ears felt numb as we ran down the block, "Where are we going" I asked as my leg grew sore from limping on it. "We need to get to my car" he said as a cop car appeared after we turned the corner. Once we reached the car I limped toward the passenger seat, I looked up and saw Peter struggling to get his keys from his pocket.

Peter opened his door and slipped in, he reached over and unlocked my door as he started the car. I jumped in and asked "Where are we going"

"Leaving town"

"What? I can't leave town!"

"Bella we can't stay"

"My family is here"

Peter signed as he drove down the road in a hurry. I was confused, tired and didn't want to think, I just couldn't leave my family here with those things out there plus I couldn't leave Berseker. I shook my head signing "Can we look for my family" he paused for a second then said "Once we leave we'll in form the next town to help look for them right now all we can do is leave" I looked out the window "Are you sure" I questioned

"Ja" he said then laughed "Sorry I mean yes" I smiled then said "What language is that" he squinted his eyes as he looked at the dark night that covered us, trying to see in front of him. "Deutsch" he said after a while. I repeated it back to him then said with a smile on my face "Um German?" I saw him grin and nodded "Are you from there?" I asked as I placed a hand on my injured thigh. "Yes mam" he responded as he ran through a red light on a empty road.

* * *

As we drove past a corn field we both saw a alien running after our car. I turned around and I barely saw the creature due to the night, it hissed as his long boney legs were chasing us. "Great what are we gonna do?!" I asked as I bit my lip, "Hang on" Peter said as he turned the car toward the corn field as he did my face smashed against the car door. He drove the car across the field, the corn hit the glass.

I shouted at him to stop as my bottom vibrated as he drove on the bumpy ground. Once we passed the field we saw a barn house in the distance. We were far from the city but there was still no signs of human life meaning the aliens were separating fast. Cannons were fired from the tree tops that were behind the barn. Peter drove in front of the red barn and jumped out, he ran to my side and opened the door.

"What are you doing!" I asked as he grabbed my waist "We have to hide" he said taking me to the barn. I didn't complain, he pushed the doors open and inside was a women and a little girl hiding in the yellow hay. "Close the door!" she yelled. Peter turned and shut the doors as I leaned against the wall. "Who are you" the brunette women asked as her daughter hid behind her leg.

"I'm Peter and this is Bella were sorry to disturb you but we needed somewhere to hide" Peter said with his German accent. The little girl no older then six covered her ears and screamed for her mom as roars were heard from out side. "Shh it's ok baby girl" the lady said as she picked up her child. "Why did you lead them here?!" she asked while holding her daughter's head. "We didn't they found us" Peter said. The women tighten her jaw as her daughter yelped "You got a name" I questioned as I leaned on Peter for support.

Peter held my shoulder as we waited for her to introduce them. "Lizzy and my daughter is Emily" she said as Emily rubbed her head on her moms shoulder. Emily cried softly as the rest of us watched each other in silence, our only light source was the blue light flashing through the window from the predators cannon's.

* * *

** (3rd person)**

Melly held onto her ribs while she coughed up blood, Berseker gave her a unforgettable beating that included her being tossed around, pouched and kicked. Melly continued to stay motionless as she leaned against the wall with her sore back thinking being still was the best method to staying alive.

Berseker didn't notice her tactic he never did when beating a human they were all the same weak, scared, even laughable at the thought of comparing one to a bad blood. "Melly!" Berseker said with Bella's voice, Melly looked up as she searched the room with her eyes for her friend but found only the predator. Berseker smiled at the sight of the confused human, he turned his heat sensor on and scanned Melly's body.

He saw many of her blood vessels were popped causing bruises to form on her pale skin, her chocolate eyes watched him with fear as Berseker walked toward her. Melly's hiccups made her body jump a little, Berseker kneeled in front of her. Melly hugged her body as she shut her eyes, she curled her toes wising he'd just kill her.

"Get up" Berseker ordered. Melly opened her eyes in shock that he just talked to her. Melly turned her head cautiously toward him, she inhaled nervously as she said "W..w..what " Berseker titled his head in frustration. "I don't like to repeat my self" Berseker said as he slid a finger nail through her straight red orangey hair then travel down her collor bone. Melly gasped loudly, "Don't don't kill m..me please" she said holding her legs close to her chest. Berseker chuckled while moving his hand then asked "Why would I kill my new little pet?"

* * *

**Review on what you think of Bereseker's new little pet?(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I cant believe it's March! well hope you enjoy and thnxs for the views! also thank soooo much to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story that means alot! **

* * *

The flashing from out side increased, Lizzy's daughter Emily held onto her mother for dear life. I wanted so badly to see the action that was happening beyond the barn walls. Peter slowly released my shoulder stopping midway making sure I didn't fall to the ground.

"How did you guys get here?" Peter asked Lizzy over Emily's loud crying. "We live on this farm, and from the looks of it y'all city folks" Lizzy stated. I smiled and nodded while hiting the hay with my boots yelling at my self mentally wondering why at of all the shoes I had I decided to wear them at a time like this. "How did this happen the people in our town said they were just in the farm area and where gonna get rid of them, how did they reach the city so fast?" Lizzy asked us as she rocked Emily.

"We've been asking ourselves the same question" I told her. "I wasn't talking to you little girl" she snapped at me and looked in Peter's direction. I raised a eyebrow as Peter looked at me with a smile. "We're not sure my boss told me the same thing, it's still left a mystery" he explained to Lizzy. "Ha some hot shot city police you are" she told him.

I curved my hand into a fist as Lizzy turned around and sat back on the hay "What a bitch" I mumbled to Peter who giggled and agreed. I used my hand to push my shoulder off the barn wall, I brushed the dust away from my skin and saw a wrinkly imprint was left behind.

Emily looked at us with her big brown eyes that were red and sore from crying, she gave me a weak smile as she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, she reminded me of a flapper with her looks. I didn't notice the fighting from outside had stopped, I swallowed and limped toward the window that was on the side of the wall. I looked out carefully and saw nothing, nothing until I turned my eyes to the road and saw three aliens dead on the floor that began to disintegrate fast. I signed at the sight, at least that was out of the way, suddenly a masked predator appeared at the window sending me back with a scream. It was the predator with spikes on his dreadlocks, Peter ran to my side in a flash grabbing my back to stop me from falling.

The predator looked around the barn then vanished. I stumbled to my feet as my heart pounded like a machine gun that really took me off guard! "You ok" Peter whispered, I breathed loudly and after a couple of seconds nodded. Lizzy looked up at the ceiling along with the rest of us as we heard a loud thump.

* * *

** (Bereseker and Melly;)**

Melly felt disgusted with her self as she let Berseker drag her by her arm naked. "I-I need clothes" she said softly but Berseker caught every word, he stopped and turned "Do I look like I care" He said with his emotionless voice. Melly trembled she was terrified and couldn't think of anything to say. "Please i'm so c..cc cold" Melly tried to say. Berserk rolled his eyes and continued with his walking while saying "You should be thankful I even saved you, I do that on rare occasions human" Melly began crying.

Her tears meant nothing to him nor will they ever, Melly gasped as she saw her clothes that her rapist ripped off her where on the ground. She wiggled out of Berseker's grip and ran to the clothes. Berseker turned to Melly who put her clothes on lighting fast, he walked to her and back handed her face sending Melly on the floor coughing.

"Please don't" she sobbed. Berseker laughed at her choice of words he enjoyed toying with her "From now on you will refer to me as master" he said with a grin. Melly looked up at him with sadness how could this be happing to her she questioned in her head. Berseker placed his hand to his side and released his metal blades showing her he wasn't joking, Melly shut her eyes.

"Please" she yelled. Berseker titled his head as he grabbed her by the neck "Please what?" He asked as her bare feet tangled in the air. Melly looked at him with fear and said "Please..please master". Berseker chuckled and dropped her to the floor. "Now are you going to be a good girl and follow me, or am I going to have to put a chain around you neck like a filthy dog" he asked her. "I'll follow" she said then quickly added "Master".

"Good..get up!" He ordered. Melly did as she was told while wiping the sticky tears from her face. "Move!" He yelled at her, she quickly moved her feet as she walked in front of him. Lucky he couldn't see the tears that left her hazy eyes.

* * *

** (Bella P.O.V)**

"Mommy what was that" Emily asked as she got up from her spot on the ground. "Nothing" her mom said with concern in her eyes. We observed the wooden ceiling begin clawed at by metal blades, "We have to go" Peter said as he grabbed my arm as parts of the ceiling came crashing down and pulled me.

I fell on the floor in pain, Peter ran back and picked me up bride style. "Hurry" Lizzy yelled as she grabbed her daughter's hand and charged at the door. Peter did the same, once we came out we were greeted by ghostly winds. I turned my head and saw the short predator was on the roof, his red laser was on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter look out!" I shouted, Peter turned to look at me, once he saw my eyes he ran to the side knowing something was wrong. The cannon missed us, the predator then fired a couple more times I ducked my head, Emily and Lizzy ran to the corn fields for safety.

The blast hit the ground under us, it sent Peter and I flying in different directions. I landed on the ground, went rolling and hid my forehead with a bang against the tree trunk causing me to black out.

* * *

**What do ya think?(: review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned as I stretched my stiff arms, I looked around a little confused about what happened to me the night before.

The sun shined brightly at the earth, I could feel the vitamin D run through my pores. I looked down at my navy colored summer dress and brushed the loose dust. I got up and looked around, there was no one I was alone. The events from the previous day came back to me like a movie. While cracking my back I walked toward the barn. "Peter!" I yelled, I limped to the barn and looked inside. I could see the old wood that fell from the roof and onto the ground. The barn's atmosphere was hot and sticky.

I called Peter's again and signed once I didn't get a response, I shut the barn door as I walked backward. I grabbed my curly hair in frustration, where was Peter?! I chewed on my lip in sadness. I jumped as I heard a moan, I saw Peter running toward me. "Thank god your okay" he said as he finally reached me. He pulled me into a hug, I smiled and wrapped my thin arms around his upper back, "I'm glad your fine to" I whispered to him as we unlocked.

"Did you see Lizzy and Emily?" I questioned as my forehead began hurting, I ignored the light pain and stared at Peter. He nodded and pointed behind him as Emily and Lizzy gave from behind the barn "What attacked us last night?" He questioned. "No idea" I lied, he signed as he ran a hand though his blond hair. A cold breeze came by making me turn my head to the side trying to get every inch of it as I could. Peter started taking off his bullet proof vest, he unbuttoned his shirt and was left with his tight white undershirt. He placed his clothes down on the ground and wipped the sweat from his arms, I looked around as I put my hands on my hips. "Where to now?" I asked him.

Lizzy and Emily finally reached us "What the hell was that last night I though there was on the black aliens" Lizzy said shaking her head. Peter scratched his collarbone and looked around, "Let's go check out my car" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. I followed close behind, Peter looked in the window of his car and growled "Great no gas" he said hitting the car door. "So what now?" I asked him. He struggled his shoulders "We have to walk". I dropped my jaw in disbelief "To where?!" I said looking around with my hands up in the air "Where in the middle of no where" I said sadly.

"Curly were not in the middle of no where" Lizzy told me as Emily grabbed at her shirt. "Well I don't see any one else here do you?" I said snapping back at her. She rolled her brown eyes and turned to Emily, "We have to keep moving" Peter said pulling on my arm. I moaned in angry as I saw the heat waves surrounding the road ahead.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Melly's feet were killing her, Berseker was making her walk for what felt like days. The hot sun was against her and shined down heavily, Berseker kicked her slouched back making her fall forward and land on her face. "What a shame" Berseker said as he rolled her onto her back, Melly looked at him cautiously. Berseker titled his head and snorted, "Your just a waste on earth aren't you" he laughed.

Melly was crushed inside she had never met someone so heartless before. A couple of hairs poked her eyeballs but she didn't move scared of what Berseker was going to do if she did. "Rise up you worthless human" he said. Melly did just that, Berseker lead them into the farm side and she didn't understand why. Suddenly the predator that rapped her appeared beside Berseker, she backed up quickly as the small alien looked at Berseker.

Another predator with spiked dreadlocks came behind Berseker, Melly's eyes began tearing up. "Don't just stand there" Berseker said looking at Melly who turned around and saw a barn in the distance and decided that was the best way to lead him, barn means people.

* * *

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

After a couple of minutes I had to stop "I can't do this" I protested as I put my hands on my knees. "Come on Bella your going to get left behind" Peter shouted.

* * *

We finally came to what looked like a high school, "Get in" Peter said as he slammed the door open. "What if a alarm went off?" I warned him. "It's the country Bella" he said as Lizzy and Emily walked in. I rolled my eyes and entered. The school was cold and dark, a little light came from the windows. I walked along with the others, I limped past some old rusty lockers and down the hallway. "I guess this is our hide out for now" Peter announced as we reached the cafeteria.

I rested my leg and sat on the plastic like chairs, "I need a shower" Lizzy said as she smelled her shirt. "I agree with the redneck" I said raising my hand up. Lizzy tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for Peter's answer forgiving about me. "Um there should be showers in the locker rooms" he said as he looked around the room.

* * *

Lucky Lizzy and Emily took the mens locker room while I got the girls. The showers reminded me of the one on the predator ship, I took my clothes off and turned the water on.

I smiled as the water took the dirt and hay down the drain. After I washed the soap from my hair I heard movement in the corner. I spit the water out my mouth and looked around, I felt I was being watched. I turned the water off and listened closely.

I saw Berseker come from the corner. I gasped "Berseker what are your doing here?" I asked as my cheeks turned red, I tried to cover my self "Please princess I've seen it all before" he said walking to me. "Shut up" I said turned around. He slid a finger nail down my back making me shiver madly.

He chuckled and grabbed my waist from the back, he grabbed my breasts and squeezed. I moaned under his touch that I missed so much. He laughed

"If you only knew what you do to me guinea pig" he said as he tighten his grip causing me to arc my back. I bit my lip as I smiled.

"I would make you beg for pleasure but I have a little toy waiting for me out side" he said as he released me. I turned around "What toy?" I asked raising a eyebrow in confusion. He laughed "Oh I think you might know her very well"

* * *

**how do you guys think Bella is going to react to Bereseker's pet (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been asked by many to do a lemon so this chapter is rated M!**

* * *

Berseker watched as I walked backward and placed my clothes back on. "What are you talking about?" I asked him, He scanned the room as a bang sound came from downstairs. My sundress stuck to my wet body making it uncomfortable to even stand "My little surprise will have to wait" he said as he walked toward the window on the other side of the room.

"Berseker stop!" I ordered after I slipped my boots on. He turned his head to the side waiting to hear what my reason was for stopping him. I slapped my arms to the side as I felt water from my hair come dripping down my back. "You can't keep leaving me" I explained sadly. I could hear his laughter making my fist shake with angry. "Your nothing like the red head are you" he said as he turned his head back to face the window, I wrinkled my face as I began thinking what red head? Then it hit me like a slap in the face.

"Where is Melly?" I said walking to him slowly "So you do use that brain of yours" he said with a laugh. "Berseker i'm done with your games!" I said. "Sweetheart I haven't even started" he replied. I stood in silence as he typed on his wrist devise, "Is she alive or...dead" I asked softly. I had a feeling he was grinning behind his mask, I exhaled loudly to show him I was reaching my breaking point.

"She's pathetic either way" he finally said. "She doesn't deserve this" I yelled at him. "Oh well" he said. "Tell me where she is Berseker!" I screamed. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Melly, her hands were tied together behind her back and the spike haired predator was holding the rope that were around her hands. "Melly?" I asked. She looked tired and weak, "M..master" she said softly and looked up at Berseker. Bereseker laughed as my mouth dropped, Melly's head dropped down.

"Melly?" I questioned but she didn't move. I ran to her, but she looked at me as if I was a ghost. I couldn't take it, I lost my whole family and know my only friend was calling Berseker master?! I began breathing hard, my heart pounded loudly against my rib cage and vibrated in my ear. "Let her go" I ordered. "She's not my pet anymore princess Celtic here is her new master" he said turning around to face me. I shook my head "Your sick Berseker she's a human being not your personal sex toy!" I yelled. "Sex toy?, oh no guinea pig you already have that role" he said. I cursed myself as my cheeks grew hot, "Please just let her be" I said looking at Celtic who kept his eye on Berseker.

Berseker growled something at Celtic who clicked in response, Celtic shook Melly's rope making her moan. I smiled as she moved her head from side to side taking her surroundings in then looked up at me in shock. "Bella!" She yelled, she was about to hug me when she noticed her hands where tied. She saw Berseker behind me and screamed "Bella look out!". Celtic released her ropes allowing her to hug me tightly, I hugged her back with fear for what was going to happen next. "I'm so glad your ok Melly" I whispered. She sobbed and said "I wa-was raped" I held my breath as I felt pity for Melly I didn't deserve any friends they all end up getting hurt in the end. "I want you to go down stairs and don't look back" I said softly barely hearing myself.

"Why? What's going to happen to you?" She whispered. "Dont ask" I told her, I pulled her up with me as I stood. She shook a little while looking in my eyes, "Go" I ordered. She looked around but nodded, she turned and saw Celtic who moved out the door way. She looked back at me for a minute and ran, I bit my tongue hard. I could feel Berseker's warm skin inches from mine. "You'll pay for that" he said. I knew what he meant by that and rolled my eyes, "Don't ever touch her again" I said turning back around to face him. He snorted "And what if I don't will you punish me" he asked purring.

I raised a eyebrow and walked away from him making him chuckle. I froze as I heard foot steps running up the stairs, "Bella!" someone yelled. It was Peter's voice, I walked toward the door but Berseker grabbed my arm and lead me to the window. He picked me up with ease and jumped as he I witnessed Peter charging in to the room in the corner of my eye.

* * *

The sky was a mix of orange and pink, Berseker jumped on the ground then onto the tree tops, I held on tightly. As he jumped off another tree branch I began asking "How are those things multiplying so fast?" Berseker thought then said "They have many face huggers". I thought for a minute then said "That boney hand thing?". He snorted and said "Yes".

He jumped onto a roof of a old school building "I'm confused if one gets on your face what happens" I asked looking up at him. "They inject eggs into your body and after a while a hard meat pops out of your chest" he said. A crow was heard from a distance as the wind picked up, "Those poor people" I thought. I began thinking of Melly then asked "Did you rape her". Berseker jumped into a window of a classroom. I jumped of his arms then turned to look at him. He grabbed my chin and said "That wench couldn't please me if she tried" he replied.

He cupped my cheek and titled his head. "You relieved?" he asked as he slid a hand down my chest. I didn't say a word not sure how to respond, his touch made me lose my train of thought. The classroom grew a little dark as Berseker touched my bit mark on my neck, did he really want to now?

* * *

**LEMON WARNING!**

I bit my lip as the trees curved on their sides from the wind. He began taking his chest armor off, then his cannon, his black net, next his cover up, finally his mask so the only thing left was his long neckless that had small bones on it. His red eyes captured mine in a stare off.

I took my boots off and kicked them across the room, I took everything off so I was left naked. Berseker pushed me on the wall, he grabbed my nipples in between his fingers and squeezed making me grabbed the wall with my hands. He grabbed my breast in his mouth and bit, I clawed at the wall.

Once he released my sore nipple he pushed a finger in me, I arced my back at his touch. Berseker added two more fingers, I grabbed his shoulders.

He pulled out of me then pushed my thighs apart, he then went inside me with his large member. I moaned loudly as he rocked hard and fast, he pushed in far. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged his neck, he grabbed my upper back. Berseker bit my shoulder making me yelp. He dropped me so I stood on my shaky legs. He grinned as he watched me slid down on the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since my lemon was a hit in the previous ch. I decided to put another one so this chapter is rated M(:**

* * *

**LEMON WARNING**

* * *

Berseker grabbed my leg and pulled me under him, he then leaned in "What's the matter can't take the pressure?" Berseker whispered in my ear. "What pressure" I joked, without warning his member ripped in to me making me see stars. He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. He played with my breasts as I hugged his waist with my legs.

"God guinea pig your so tight" he said pushing in deeper as my walls wrapped around his impressive member. I rose up and hugged him pushing him farther, he bit down on my shoulder making me yelp. He purred in my ear, I smiled enjoying every second.

As I laid back down I speared my legs out onto the floor as much as I could trying to get every inch of him in me. He rocked back and front with a slow pace, "Faster" I moaned while placing my hands on his abs and looked in his eyes. He laughed his deep laugh as he grabbed my hips and picked up his speed. I bit my lip in pleasure, I arched my chest while placing my head back. I screamed his name as I reached my climax. I felt his tongue lick my breasts as his mandibles grabbed it. I arched my back more pushing my breast deeper in his mouth as he bit on my sore nipple, he slid out of me as he stood up.

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

I was breathless, my leg muscles were shaking. He placed his armor back on as he looked down at me, my heart raced. I shivered softly as I tried to stand up, Berseker snorted as I fell back on my knees. I carefully placed my clothes back on my tired body, I laid my back against the wall exhausted. I felt something wet on my shoulder, I turned and saw blood.

I signed and wiped it off, "Amazed princess" he asked as he squatted in front of me. I nodded as he grinned, I reached out and touched his dreadlocks. He titled his head as his mandibles twitched, Berseker touched the new mark he left on me.

* * *

I woke up to a loud crashing sound. I looked up and saw I was alone, "Berseker?" I yelled while looked up. I rose to my feet quickly as I heard gun shoots outside, I ran to the window and looked in to the dark. I gasped at the sight, it was U.S military tanks. I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist "Shh" said the deep voice. Berseker leaned his head against mine as he watched the tanks go toward the direction of the city. "What's gonna happen" I whispered.

He didn't replied making me sign, "Your species technology is comparable to a caveman in my world" he said with a snore. I shrugged my shoulders in reply, Berseker turned around fast and swung his blades at something. I turned and saw a alien drop to its death, I covered my mouth "How did he know that was there?" I asked myself. He looked at me with his masked face, he took out a purple liquid and dropped it on the alien. The liquid ate away the alien, "Hey that looks like how the" I stopped in my tracks not wanting to tell him about the blooded predator. "How what" Berseker questioned. I was about to say something when a tank was fired making the building shake.

I covered my ears as I looked out the window and saw tanks firing at the sky, lighting the night up like fireworks. I turned and saw Berseker turned his visibility cloak on. He slipped past me and looked at the window "I'm coming with you" I announced. Berseker surprising picked me up and jumped.

* * *

Berseker jumped onto the skyscraper across the empty city. I saw many bodies on the street floor dead, the tanks were only a couple yards away. I heard a predator cannon blast come from the distance, "Hang on sweetheart" he said as he leaped to another building. "Leap monkey" I said as I laughed. He looked at me, probably rolling his eyes. I held onto his shoulder for support, once we stopped on a roof Catcher and Celtic appeared in the corner, I slid out Berseker's arms as they walked toward their boss. They talked for a while, I watched the tanks come creeping in. I could barely see them in the dark, the three hunters looked as well. I backed up as I saw movement in a alley,

~The damn hard meats are spreading fast~ Celtic growled.

~We found a blooded hunter around the area ~ Catcher clicked something.

~ I'm well aware the bastard has been here for a while ~ Berseker clicked and looked at me.

I turned around as I heard a hiss, suddenly something jumped on me. I screamed as I saw silver teeth and claws. The heavy alien crawled at me as it pinned me to the rocky ground, I pushed on it's smooth chest attempting to get the alien off me. It opened it's mouth prepared to release it's second mouth into my skull. It was pulled back by the tail by Celtic, who twisted it's head. After seeing it I noticed it wasn't that big at all maybe a youngling making me feel weak. I grabbed my forehead as I thanked god for sparing me once again. Celtic looked at me, specifically my shoulder.

He turned to Berseker ~Pleasurable humans aren't they mind if I have a turn~ Celtic clicked making Berseker reply with ~I'd watch my tongue if I were you ~. I slowly got up cautious not to stand close to any edges. The loud tanks pounded against my eardrums, the aliens hissed in the background ready to fight.

My legs still wobbled, Berseker noticed as he walked to me. "Shaky aren't we" he asked. I rolled my eyes as I tried to straighten my legs, the three hunters looked at each other. Celtic and Catcher cloaked and jumped off the roof, "What are we doing" I asked him. "You are going to stay here" he ordered. I raised a eyebrow and opened my mouth but he cut off me and said "If you do as much as move from this roof I will make sure you never walk again"

I signed at his threat. "Do I make myself clear" he asked. "Crystal" I said with a attitude. He typed on his wrist devise and became one with the air, then I began to think was Berseker going to team up with the one species he hates the most, humans? I looked around as I hugged my arms, rubbing them for warmth.

* * *

After ten minutes or so of just walking around the roof I began prying nothing would come popping out of the corner ready to kill me at any cost. I could hear from three stores below the military men shouting out orders, some yelled in shock as they saw the black aliens. I jumped as I hear a roar, I turned to the sound and smiled as I saw Bereseker standing on the tallest building with a alien head on his spear. He hit his chest as he showed the world what he was capable of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy busy(:**

* * *

A smile security grew on my face at the sight of Berseker, he proudly hit his chest amour with his closed fist and in the opposite hand he was holding the spear. I noticed him stare in my direction for a slit second making me blush. I hugged my self as I turned away after he cloaked back up and disappeared, I rapidly blinked as my eyes became dry due to the strong winds that howled loudly. The tanks below me started to move again across the blood covered streets where many innocent bodies laid. The sound of cannons fighting blew with the cold air, I signed loudly.

Suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth, I screamed but stopped as I noticed the hand was cloaked. "Hush sweetheart" said the deep voice. I rolled my eyes in relief as Berseker hugged my waist from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder, we listened as the military men from below fired their guns. I jumped at the sudden sounds, making Berseker laugh. "What are you doing to do about all this, we both know my kind isn't going to stand a chance" I informed him. "That's the fun part, seeing the humans fight something they've never seen and get killed like they're noting" he said in my ear.

I narrowed my eyebrow "How can you be so cruel" I said with an angry voice. I could hear a grin appear on his face making me even angrier my kind was drying because he is to lazy to fight? "You are such a jackass" I yelled as I pushed his arms away from my waist as I walked toward the other side of the roof. "You better watch what you say to me princess" he yelled at me. I growled loudly, I sat on my edge of the building so my feet were hanging down. I swung my feet back and front forgetting the roof was twenty stories off the ground. I laid my back on my roof as a breeze came by, I looked at the starless night. I smiled as I thought of the time Falconer showed me the millions of stars and galaxies when I was with him on the ship, I blinked tears away as I signed.

Berseker squatted down by the edge and watched the military men try to fight the hard meats, their screaming, gun shoots, and the aliens hissing filled my ears. I covered my ears in fear I didn't want to listen to the cries of people. "Get away from the ledge" he yelled at me. I slowly got up and turned to Berseker who watched emotionless at the dying humans, a tear ran down my cheek "Berseker help them" I yelled as I shook my fists. Berseker didn't move a muscle "Your so cute when your angry" he said laughing.

"If you won't I...I will" I announced while wiping the salty tear away. "That would be amusing to watch" he said. I was really to scream and push him off the building with all my might. I squinted my eyes making sure he was here since he was still cloaked, he sadly was. "Get me off this roof" I commanded. "Ask nicely" he replied, "Please get me off his roof" I yelled. He got up and stalked toward me, I felt his rough hands on my cheeks. "Much better" he said. He picked me up bride style and walked to the edge of the roof. I held my breath as I saw the heart stopping view; the black aliens were crawling on top of the tanks and over the men that some hard meats were eating. I turned to hid my face in Berseker's invisible chest, "You've seen nothing yet" he mumbled to me. "Get me out of here" I ordered. "Feisty aren't we" he joked, I ignored his comment and shut my eyes waiting for him to jump off.

I knew he did when I felt the cold wind blow in my face, after I held a thump I reopened my eyes cautiously. We were in a alley, I looked at Berseker who uncloaked himself making me swallow thickly. He carefully placed me to my feet, "Get inside" he said as he motioned toward to door that lead to a building.

I didn't hesitate and walked to the metal door with him right behind me. I turned the cold knob and opened the door, the smell of food filled my nose. My mouth watered with delight, I saw it was a store it reminded me of a 7-Eleven. I looked around and saw the security camera's were off, "Eat something" he demanded as he grabbed a bag of chips and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow his attitude was strangely different, "Im not that hungry" I explained. "You will eat or I will shove it down your throat" he shouted. I looked at him for a while then grabbed the chips.

I felt awkward as the only sound in the room was me opening my chip bag. I ate a couple of the barbecue flavored chips then smiled as I handed it back to him. He cocked his head in angry, "Why aren't you fighting, go help your hunters" I said as I ate some more crunchy chips to cool him down, why did he even care if I eat?. "I have better things to do" he said as he looked around the room.

I began to get a crazy stomach ache,I grabbed my stomach making me drop the bag causing the chips to spill everywhere on the floor. I walked backward till my back hit the cash register, Berseker quickly turned around lighting fast. He walked to me and scanned my body, "Relax" he said as he grabbed my hips with his hands and purred.

The pain lightened up making me clam down as he rubbed my waist. He cupped one of my cheeks making me sign, "Thanks" I said smiling.

I brushed past him as I felt the food go back up my throat, I stared to vomit the chips and whatever was in my stomach back up. When I stopped I felt embarrassed and to the direction of the fridge, I opened it and grabbed a water bottle. Berseker watched as I chugged did down he didnt seem to be alerted by any of this.

I quickly finished the water bottle and I began to think "What was wrong with me?"

* * *

**What do you guys think is wrong with Bella(;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for not undating my computer is acting weird;( Enjoy and review(:**

* * *

I covered my mouth as more food threatened to come out, I turned my back to Berseker as I grabbed the fridge handle and squeezed as I threw up some more. I moaned in disgusted at the sight of the vomit. I looked at Berseker with watery eyes. He cocked his head as I slowly walked to him, "What's wrong with me" I asked with a shaky voice. He chuckled lightly "You really don't know?" He said as he circled his finger nail on my stomach.

I raised a nervous eyebrow at him and began to think as he walked up toward me so our bodies touched. I could feel his hot breath as he lowered his cheek so it was next to my ear and purred. My eyes grew wide as the pieces all fit together "Berserker" I said looking up at him. He cupped my cheek

"Am I-I pregnant?" I said swallowing fast. "What do you think?" He said as he grabbed my hips. I pushed away from him with angry and confusion. "Why...why didn't you tell me!" I yelled while grabbing my hair. "I can't have a child I'm only 18" I shouted at him. "Is that why your being so protective and nice?" I asked. He just stood there watching me clamly and said "The hormones are already kicking in" I looked at him as I began crying. "Berseker!" I screamed with all my might. "What! I'm right here sweetheart" he said. I started sobbing as I hugged myself, "Im scared" I said with fear. He chuckled and said "Since you are carrying my offspring you won't need to be scared nothing on this planet will dare come close to my pup"

I shook sightly "I never had a child before I can barely take care of myself" I in formed him. "Oh well you will learn" he said. "You really want me to keep it?!" I asked. He roared with great power making me shake harder "What the hell to you mean you idiot of course your keeping my pup" he yelled as I turned my back to him.

"Is that all you care about the kid what about me?"

"What about you!"

"I hate you!"

"Oh please you weren't saying that when we made that pup"

"Who knows what it is, how do you know its a hunter like you or a human like me what if it's a different creature"

"It's not you damn female"

"How do you know" I said turning back around. He pinned my arms to the wall with out warning "Cause I can see it and its a hybrid" he said. I looked at him and remembered his mask gave him the power to see. "Get off me" I whispered as my breathing increased. "Make me" he said, I was pregnant with a baby that doesn't even look like my kind and I'm terrified and on top of everything there was a war going on with the aliens and humans. I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to look at him, I could feel him grab my hip with both one of his hands.

"I need to get you out of here" he said. I opened my icy eyes "I'm not going anywhere with you" I said. He tightened his grip on my wrist then finally let go, "What your not gonna hurt me cause I'm carrying around Berseker junior?" I shouted after him. He turned back around and grabbed my throat, he looked into my eyes. "Your testing my patience Bella" he said as he loosen his grip. "Fuck you" I yelled as I curled my hand into a fist. "You sure did" he said as he looked at my stomach. I rolled my eyes as he laughed. I grabbed my stomach as I bit my lip what was I going to do with a hybrid child? In the middle of all this nonsense? "I'm going to be a mother?" I asked myself. I signed as I looked at Berseker "I can't have a kid in all of this" I explained as I walked to the fridge.

"Your not going to" he said. I grabbed another water bottle and drank it; the cold water tickled my dry throat. "What do you mean?" I questioned him as I pulled the bottle away from my mouth. He ignored me making me feel sad and angry at the same time, Berseker started to fix his shoulder cannon. "What's going to happen now?" I said as I carefully walked to him. I was about to ask him a question when he covered my mouth, I narrowed my eyes then I did the same to his mouth that was covered by the boney lower jaw. I laughed when he looked up, as he signed I could feel his warm breath. I laughed some more till he smacked my hand away roughly. "Ow!" I yelled at him.

Oh great the hormones were really getting to me. He snorted, "Hey your going to deal with my bipolar attitude for nine mouths buddy" I told him as I crossed my arms. He got up and looked around the store "Get some food your gonna need it until we get to the ship" he ordered. "What ship?" I questioned as he laughed. "We're going to my planet" I looked at him in disbelief and shock "I can't just drop everything and leave" I told him. "Why must your idiotic excuse for a damn brain disagree with everything" Berseker asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulder in response to his rude question, I grabbed the side of my head trying to take all the news in. In the corner I heard a voice; a human voice making me walk to the sound. Berseker grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back, "Let go" I told him forgetting there was any one else in the store "Hello?!" Said a male voice. I looked at Berseker when he released my arm but he disappeared, I walked to the back of the store hoping to find the person before Berseker did.

Sadly I was to late and in front of me was a dead hispanic man Berseker stood there typing on his wrist devise like nothing was wrong, I understood he is being protective but he shouldn't be killing anyone!, I saw Berseker look at me as I grabbed my stomach. The sight before me was to much to take in so I turned to the side and began to once again vomit my brains out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Im back(; please review!**

* * *

As I wiped my mouth I signed loudly looking at my flat stomach knowing that my child was in there. A crash sound came from the back corner making me yelp in surprise, I quickly turn to Berseker, he stood there calmly. "What was-" I was cut off when I felt a hand run up my curly hair, I shouted and turned around to Celtic looking at me. I backed up till I hit Berseker's chest making him laugh, Celtic studied my body. Then growled to Berseker who later began laughing, I noticed there was blood on Celtic's left rib. ~The fool Catcher was killed by a adult hard meat~ Celtic said to Berseker.

I turned my head to Berseker because I knew something was wrong, "Is everything okay?" I questioned him. "Enough Bella" he yelled at me, what was his problem I just wanted to know and here he is being so rude about me being curious that he has to start shouting, it's who I am i'm a curious person! I signed as I rubbed my sore neck, the temperature in the room was getting colder by the minute. Outside was to quiet the only sound was the strong wind, "Come on guinea pig we're moving" Berseker spoke. I looked at him wondering where we would be heading to.

Berseker hooked onto my arm firmly and guided me the way we came from. "Ow stop squeezing my arm so hard" I ordered, in effect he squeezed harder till I could feel my heartbeat through my arm. Celtic was close behind Berseker studied his every move making sure he didn't bum into him, it amazed me how much fear Berseker pull in his hunters. I heard a low hiss from the ceiling, Celtic took noticed and growled something to his boss. Berseker didn't respond and kept moving, their feet hit heavy against the floor. I felt very safe with the two 7 foot tall muscular predators with me.

Once we arrived behind the store we found the same door that we used to enter the store, Berseker slammed the door open still holding onto my numb arm. A gush of wind went through my warm skin, Berseker ordered a command to Celtic who nodded back as he typed on his wrist devise. I looked around the dark alley trying to hear if there was any aliens close by, I chewed on my lip as Berseker grabbed my body bride style and jumped onto the roof.

I saw the dark skyscrapers that once had hundreds of bright lights on them, there was thick smoke coming from one of the empty tanks that was on the street below. I began to think about my family and how there was a little chance I was ever going to see them again, the thought made me frown sadly. Berseker's cannon started to spin then it blasted, as it hit it's target a hiss filled the air. I jumped a little while hugging Berseker's neck with both my arms and looked up at him, he laughed while looking right ahead "Scared princess" he told me. I rolled my eyes "That's not my fault i'm natural jumpy" I barked at him.

"Oh please your not going to blame it on your pregnancy are you" he asked. "Bite me" I said as he looked around and then carried on with his leaping. "Oh I will, soon" he said purring, I smiled at his stupid answer. We came to another empty wide alley, Berseker quickly jumped off the skyscraper and onto the floor. I heard clicking sounds in front of us, I squinted my eyes to see where the sound was coming from but saw nothing until the form of a small ship began to come to view.

I looked at the ship with wide eyes, it's been a while since I've seen one. "Bring back any memories" Berseker asked as he walked to the ship. I froze, was I really going to leave earth again? I looked around at the dead city thinking about what I'd leave behind.

Berseker dropped me to my feet and typed on his wrist devise, he pressed a couple of buttons and then red symbols appeared. They looked very familiar, they began to blink while making a funny beeping sound. Then it hit me, he was going to blow up the town.

"You can't" I said stepping away from him, "But I will" he responded. I shook my head, "Get in the ship before I throw up in" he demanded. I opened my mouth to speak when he talked over me "If your near the explosion the nucleus in the air will cause a birth defect" he said. I watched as some symbols on the bomb vanished, he pulled it off his wrist and threw it sending it far toward the city. I was to shocked and confused to move, Celtic grabbed me and ran to the ship after Berseker.

Once we got in Berseker shut the door and went to another room. As Celtic released me I looked around, it didn't have much skulls hanging down but it did have some weird designs on the wall. Suddenly the ship began to move, I fell against the wall as it felt like I was in a zero gravity ride. The pressure was extreme, I saw Celtic wasn't effected by the pressure at all. I heard a small boom and shut my eyes, that blast killed everyone including Peter, Lizzy, Emily, Melly and my whole family.

I pulled my knees close to my chest and hugged them, my head hurt to the point I couldn't think anymore.

The air pressure sent my head slamming into the wall behind me. I groaned in pain, my ears popped uncontrollably. I started to cough, I covered my mouth and coughed hard. As I moved my hand away I discovered blood. I looked at Celtic who was across the room. I got up and headed toward the door Berseker was behind, I used the wall to hold onto for support as I walked. Once I reached the door I opened it and found Berseker typing on some buttons on the control panel.

"Berseker" I said. He turned around, I raised my hand to show him the blood so he could help me. Before he could walk toward me I fell forward and blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"Look who decided to wake up" said a voice. I opened my eyes cautiously trying to figure out what was going on. My eyes opened to an unarmed Berseker, he was leaning against the tall wall with his arms crossed. I signed and moved my hands around as I felt the surface I was laying on, it was a metal table. "Why do I always end up in ships this way" I joked as I sat up. I turned my head and saw the whole wall opposite from where Berseker is was a glass window that showed the dark universe, I knew we where in a different ship since this one was way bigger. I looked down at my body and surprisingly found no needles attached to my arms or wrists. "What happened" I asked looking at Berseker's oh so familiar red eyes I haven't seen in a year.

"If you ate like I told you none of this would have happened" he responded as he shut his eyes, he seemed tired. I then remembered blacking out when I found blood on my hands, I touched my stomach with my left hand and looked back up at Berseker. "Is the baby okay?" I questioned, he nodded lightly with his eyes still shut. I stretched my arms by pulling them back toward my head. I let out a soft moan as my stiff muscles pulled. Berseker opened one eye and said "And here I thought I could only cause you to make that sound" he smirked while closing his eye back up. I security blushed while rolling my eyes, I threw my feet over the table and got up. I made a whole circle scanning the room, "Is this your ship" I asked while pulling my mid back length hair to one side.

"What do you think" he said as if it was the obvious thing ever. "Right sorry" I told him as he crossed his right foot over the other. "You seem relaxed over there" I spoke with a smile. "It'll be even more relaxing without you talking" he said back. I mouthed the word 'Well' and made my way toward him. He opened his eyes once I got close to him, he tilted his head so it rested on the wall. "What" he asked rudely. "I hope my child doesn't have your attitude" I hissed back.

"If it doesn't have your annoying voice It'll be fine" Berseker said. I let my mouth hang, I brushed past him until he hugged my stomach from behind. "No need to get so hasty" he whispered in my ear. I felt his finger nail go up my thigh and toward my panties, I slapped his hand away. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out the room and into the hallway.

He lead me to a door, my eyes wondered around while he typed on a key board thingy on the wall. The door opened as he moved his large hand away. "Get cleaned up we're having dinner later" he said as he walked away from the door frame. I poked my head in when Berseker pushed me further into the room, I turned ready to scream at him when he shut the door leaving me alone. "Berseker!?" I yelled, but silence was my only respond. "Where are you going, I swear when I find you i'm going to slap those mandibles right off your face!" I shouted at the door. I growled and turned around and saw the shower.

* * *

After showering I placed my summer dress back on and headed toward the door. I went for the door knob when I discovered there wasn't one only the stupid key panel on the wall that had red symbols on it. I tapped my foot as I felt my wet hair stick to my bare shoulders. I leaned my back against the cold sliver door waiting for Berseker to come and get me while my teeth shook from the cold. I hit the back of my head against the door lightly a couple of times. After twenty minutes I was getting angry "Berseker" I yelled his name three more times, but sadly nothing. Suddenly the door opened sending me backwards, someone catch me by the shoulder and pulled me up. I stumbled to my feet and turned around to find a predator that wasn't Berseker, I looked at him as he looked at me.

I saw he had a scar on his left rib then I knew it was Celtic, he turned around and motioned me to follow with his fingers. I hesitated for a second and followed, it was awkward as we walked in silence but as we came closer to the end of the hallway there was noise. The sound of many predators growling filled my ears, Celtic turned and pointed to my boots. "What?" I asked looking in his yellow eyes, he pointed to my feet then his bare ones.

I raised an eyebrow "You want me give you them?" I asked. He slapped his hand against his forehead in disbelief, "Don't give me that attitude" I shouted. I began to think then I figured it out "You want to take my boots off?" I questioned. He nodded in relief as I stripped my shoes off and held them in my hands, "Where do I put them" I asked. He grabbed them a threw them in the corner, I gasped "Those are expensive!" He ignored my comment and heading toward the door. I looked down at my hot pink painted toe nails then took a deep breath. Celtic growled causing me to look up at him, he began opening the door.

I walked up and followed close behind, the room was very large not huge but it was a simple room with skulls, a large ceiling, tables, and about ten predators. They all turned to me and began whispering, I looked around trying to find Berseker. Then someone held there hand up to me, I looked and saw it was who I was looking for. I looked at Celtic then carefully walked toward Berseker avoiding the eyes of the hunters, Berseker smirked once I came to him he was sitting on his throne.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up so I sat on his lap, he hugged my hips and purred in my ear sending stock waves down my spine. No one dared to look in my direction once I was with Berseker.

* * *

The party continued on for a while, Berseker forced me to eat so much meat that I felt I was going to explode. After I ate I leaned against Berseker's chest like a little girl. I tucked my hands by my sides, Berseker chuckled as he leaned back on his throne with a hand on my back and his other arm on the arm rest.

I fought to keep my eyes open, "Berseker" I said with a yawn. "I'm tired" I told him. He picked me up and headed out the door, he walked down the hallway and toward a door. After he opened it I figured out it was his room. There was a bed with fur like blankets which he placed me on, in the dark I could feel the bed stink in as he landed next to me. He pulled me so my back was pressed against his chest, I smiled as he began rubbing my stomach gently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait I'm sick with the stomach flu and didn't have time to write but I managed to squeeze this in so I hope you enjoy byee(: Warning this ch has a lemon!**

* * *

The next morning came fast, I looked around as I opened my eyes and was met with the wall. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes while I yawned softly. I noticed Berseker's hand was still on my stomach, I looked at his hand as if it was the most interesting thing I've ever since.

I turned to face Berserker so his hand was now on my lower back. It was the first time watching him sleep, he looked so innocent like he wouldn't hurt a fly but sadly that wasn't the case. I stared at his scaly bare chest and bit my lip, he was very well built. One of his red tipped wire like hair was hanging on his shoulder, I raised a hand to touch it when Berserker's eyes flew open. I yelped as he pushed his nails into my back lucky he didn't put enough pressure to tear my skin but enough to make me jump. He smirked at my reaction as he moved his hand from my back.

"Good morning to you to" I told him as I rolled my eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder, "So what do you want the gender to be?" I asked him. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow "You talk to much" he said looking in my eyes. I tightened my jaw in angry. I had a feeling he saw my jaw since he began laughing. "I hate you" I informed him as I turned around so my back faced him. "Oh really?" he questioned. Suddenly he pinned me to the bed so he was on top, he used one hand to hold my hands above my head. With his other I watched him pulled the bottom of my dress down, he stopped when my black strapless bra was visible. "Do you still hate me guinea pig?" He asked. His mandibles began twitching as he looked at me, I felt my lips rise to a small grin as I nodded.

"Then why are you smiling" he questioned as he finished pulling the rest of my dress down and threw it on the floor. I curled my toes as he touched the edge of my left bra cup, then pulled my bra clean off over my head. I rested my hands to my sides as he placed his hands on each side of my rib cage. Berserker grabbed my nipple in his mouth and bit causing me to gasp. With his other hand he massaged my right one till it was hard as a rock I could feel myself going wet.

Berserker ripped my panties off while still holding onto my now sore nipple. I placed my feet so they rested on the bed and my knees faced the ceiling. Once he released me he increased a finger into me. He pushed in and out, he increased the speed as he added two more fingers. His long nails rubbed against my walls causing me to arch my hips up. When he pulled his fingers out he licked my juice off his fingers then with his snake like tongue did the same by my entrance. My breathing increased, I needed him in me. I pulled at his cloth that covered his goods.

He grinned as I moaned his name. My body was begging him to enter, he watched as I began arching my body from side to side. He flipped me over so I was on my stomach, he finally ripped into me. I groaned with pleasure. He rocked into me till I could feel his whole length, he roared loudly scaring me. He laid on my back causing the pressure to increase, he pushed in more as he grabbed my hands that had a grip on the fur blankets while he growled. I spread my legs out so they hanged out on either side of the bed trying to deal with the pressure.

I could feel Berseker's hot breath on my shoulder. I gasped as he hit a sensitive spot, I felt my orgasm building up which I knew he was waiting for. I prepared my self as he bit my shoulder with his inner teeth as he grabbed my breasts from under. I raised my head up as I reached my climax and he once again spilled his seeds into me. I let out a heavy moan. Then he slipped out of me, I turned back around breathing heavy. I tried to hold my shaky legs up but they came falling back to the bed. My lower stomach and back were sore to the bone. I turned my head to the side and watched him place his covering back on. I shut my eyes as my muscles cried.

* * *

** (The next night)**

I woke up on Berserker's bed like any other night and signed as I found he was gone. "Where was he?" I asked myself but remembered he was still at the training room. A pain grew from my stomach making me groan in pain. Earlier that day Berserker gave me a coupe of shots that he said was filled with vitamins to help the baby, maybe that's why my stomach hurt.

Suddenly the pain grew worst like some one kicked me a hundred times in the gut. I grabbed my stomach to the point I began crying. My head was aching, my muscles were weak and of course my stomach was the worst of all. I grabbed my warm forehead as I sat on the edge of the bed. I, looked around the dark room, my eyes landed on the door. I got up and commanded my feet to take me to Berserker if I could mange.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I kneeled on the ground as I screamed in pain, what was happening? I could felt the food I ate from earlier running up and down my throat. I got up and ran ignoring the killer pain that followed with. Once I turned the corner I saw the predators training from the tall glass wall.

I went to the door and opened it. I could hear the sound of the predators growling and roaring as they challenged each other on the large mat. Scanning the room my eyes lead me to a thump. I saw a predator with red tipped hair with its back facing me making me feel relief cause I knew who it was. Berserker's opponent charged him with a spear but Berserker grabbed the tip before it could cut into him. He pulled it out of his opponents hand then twisted the other guys arm so his back faced Berserker.

Berserker kicked the other predator's feet sending him falling to the ground hitting his head hard. Berserker with no hesitant punched the predator with so much force that his mask came clean off. Hunters near by roared in victory along with Berserker. I yelled his name through the yelling causing him to turn around. The other hunters looked at me then at him in confusion.

I swallowed as I saw he had his scary mask on. He walked off the mat and came my direction.

More tears ran down till they reached my chin and dripped off. "What are you doing here" he asked with angry in his voice. "My s-s-tomach-" I stopped as it became hard to talk. I fell to my knees again, Berserker squatted in front of me. He pulled my hand away from my stomach and with his mask looked at where the pain was coming from.

He cocked his head and growled "Your sick" he announced. I narrowed my eyes in shock, my stomach began to rumple loudly. "W-hat" I said not wanting to believe what he'd just said to me. He was about to picked me up and carried me back to the room when my head went forward and I threw up on him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait this is alittle short, so sorry I was out of town for a gymnastics meet! I will 110% make the next one longer!**

* * *

I shut my eyes as I felt my cheek burn as Berserker slapped me right after I threw up on him. I grabbed the side of my hurting face. I looked up at him with wet eyes, his chest rose and fell heavy in anger as he looked at the chest armor that was covered with my vomit. "I'm so sorry" I whispered.

The atmosphere in the room became thick as the hunters around us stood watching. Berserker suddenly grabbed my neck, then he lifted me so I dangled in the air. He roared loudly in my face making me release a sob. "You like making me angry don't you" he whispered, his breath was hot. I shook my head "I'm-I'm sorry" I stuttered nervously.

The hunters around us continued to stand frozen at the sight before them. I placed a hand on his rough arms softly trying to get him to release me. He tighten his grip as others around us began talking amongst each other. I squeezed his arm once I couldn't breath "The...ba-by" I said barely, trying to remind him that if something happened to me the baby would be in trouble. He cocked his head then released me, I gasped for air while looking up at him cautiously. I hugged my arms as he started at me in hatred.

He bent down and grabbed my upper arm tightly then dragged me out the training room and out into the hallway not paying attention to the eyes that watched us. His grip was deadly which I knew meant I was really going to get it. He pushed me into his room with great force knocking me to my knees. I swallowed as I heard the room shut. I prepared myself and turned around to face him but his back was in my direction. I watched as he ripped his amour off and threw in on the floor with a loud bang. I crab walked backward till my back hit the bed. I pried to myself that he wouldn't hurt me or more importantly the baby. I didn't dare to speak, my stomach pain was still hurting but that was the last thing I had to worry about. I watched in the dark as his hands curled into fists, he turned so he faced me.

I held in my breath as he spoke "Give me one good reason I shouldn't spill your blood all over the floor" I began to shake, I knew I have his child but would that stop him from hurting me? In lighting speed he pinned me to the bed by my wrists. His eyes looked at me with fury, my eyes widened at the sight. "Give me a reason you damn wench!" He yelled. I didn't have an answer I wasn't sure if I should respond.

"Silence is key" I told my self. He didn't seem to like me not responding to his unanswerable question, he began to laugh "Why so quiet" he asked. He injected his long nails in to my wrists causing blood to rise to the surface. I shook my head from side to side, "Stop!" I yelled as he tore through layers of skin and reached the bone. I lifted my knees and placed them on his abs and pushed back with all my strength. He laughed deeply making me grow goosebumps, Berserker lifted me up a little so my back and head were off the bed.

"Your so pathetic" he whispered then slammed me back against the bed again. I arched my head as my heartbeat vibrated against my skull. I stared to kick my feet around "Get off me!" I screamed as the blood from my wrists were soaking up the fur blankets. He leaned in so his mandibles were against my cheek and said "Make me"

I let out a scream as his hands squeezed my wrist making a 'crack' sound. I saw a grin form on his face, tears slid from my eyes like rain. I pried that he would stop, for the first time in a while I was afraid of him.

After a while of unsuccessfully trying to fight Berseker off I grew weak, the bed was covered in my blood along with my a large chunk of my hair. I looked at him for a second before I shut my eyes and went into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly slid open, I blinked till the blurriness vanished from my vision. The first thing I noticed was a pain coming from my wrists. I began to lift my hands and saw my wrists were tightly wrapped in white bandages.

As I looked around I figured out I was back in the healing room with tubes up my nose. I took a deep breath in as I saw the healer looking over me. He pulled the needles out from my upper arm. I signed as he placed the needles on the table next to the metal table I was on, he looked at me with his yellow eyes. He lightly patted my shoulder as his mandibles twisted.

With his large hands he carefully pulled the tubes from my nose, he growled at me before he turned back around giving his attention to the needles. I moved my numb fingers around making sure I wasn't dreaming, I placed them back on the cold table and lifted my upper body up cautiously. I scanned the room, once I reached the glass wall a strong light source hit my eyes making me squint them. I began to study what I could see behind the wall, instead of the galaxies and millions of stars I was use to seeing there was a jungle, like one I've never seen before; the leaves were bigger and had spikes all over.

The sky was an orange and yellow color and the trees were beyond tall, I couldn't believe my eyes. The healer turned to see what I was staring at then growled something under his breath like he was telling me something, I bit my lip nervously. Where was I?

* * *

**Where do you guys think Bella's at:O**


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg thank you guys for review, following, and favoring my story! and for the person who asked about Wolf...that will remand a secret(;**

* * *

The short haired healer continued with his staring making me come to the conclusion that he's never seen a human before. "Where are we" I asked with a crack in my dry throat. He looked over his yellow skinned shoulder and looked at the jungle that was outside, before he turned back around I noticed his body had many scars on them, new and old.

"Are you a prisoner?" I questioned forgetting he probably couldn't talk. The healer murmured softly, I blinked in confusion. I lifted my sore wrist to touch my hair, I felt around till I touched something dry. I removed my hand then placed it in front of my eyes and saw blood. I rolled my eyes as it reminded me of Berserker, and what he did to me.

What was I expecting ever since I met him he's been so rude and abusive toward me but I had his child he took it why to far, the worse part was I am to terrified to do anything. A low growl snapped me away from my thoughts, the healer motioned his head toward the door. I raised an eyebrow "Wha-"

I was cut off as the metal door swung open to release Berserker. As he walked in I saw the healer lower his head not wanting to look him in the eye. ~Get out of my sight ~ Berserker roared at the healer who quickly speed walked till he was out side, there I witnessed one of Berserker's hunters grab a hold of his arm while the other shut the door. I shut my eyes for a quick second not wanting to start crying. "What not even a hello" he said breaking the silence, I looked up at the ceiling as I hugged my knees. "Remember where silence got you last time?" He questioned walking toward me with his hands behind his back.

"In need of medical attention" he whispered with a grin as he stood in front of me. I exhaled with fear, tears began building up in my eyes. I cursed myself as one ran down my cheek, making me look weak. He placed something beside me, I yelled at myself not to look but do to me being curious I did. I turned and saw what looked like a small black fur blanket but I wasn't positive. He cocked his head making me blow steam, I slid my leg out to hit him in the groin but he caught my ankle before it could hit its target. Berserker chuckled "A little to slow guinea pig" he said.

I pulled my foot from his grasp. "Better watch yourself" he said as he grabbed my cheek bones and turned my head to face him.

"Your on my plant were I have the whole field advantage" he informed me while looking into my icy eyes. He wiped the dry tears from my soft cheeks then released me, Berserker walked to the glass wall then turned back around to face me. I looked at the fur blanket then back at him. Chewing on my lip I asked "What... what is it" he looked at me with a side smile "A gift" he responded. I patted my finger against the bed wondering if I dare to see what this gift was. Making up my mind I grabbed the fur blanket and held in out in front of me and figured out it wasn't a blanket at all but a dress.

I looked down at mine and saw it was dirty. "Thank you" I mumbled, I slid off the table so my bare feet touched the cold floor. "Can I um shower" I asked him. He shut his eyes as if he were trying to decided if I should. "Wouldn't do you any harm princess" he replied rudely. I took a step forward then another till I was by the door Berserker watched my every move.

He then made his way to me knowing I didn't know my way around the ship, he placed his hand on my lower back causing me to jump. He noticed my reaction but ignored it, he pushed me forward.

He walked beside me, his hand still on my back. I squeezed the dress that was in my hands as we walked down the large hallway, there I saw some guards along the way. We stopped at a door, after Berserker opened it he turned to me "Once your done we're going to a celebration" he said. I nodded not wanting to talk to him, I slid past him and toward the showers thinking "To celebrate what?".

* * *

Once I was done showering I walked toward the fur dress that I had placed on the floor. I bent down and picked it up, I slipped the soft strap less dress on, it came down to my mid thigh. The fur tickled my mid dry skin, I turned to face the door as I brushed my wet hair with my fingers. I walked out into the hallway; looking around for Berserker. I turned around and saw red eyes right in front of me making me gasp in fright "Don't do that" I said placing my hand over my heart that pounded like a machine gun. Berserker snorted "Princess scared?" He questioned as he lowered his head so it was even with mine.

I rolled my eyes in response, he grabbed my wrist making me release a scream. He turned his head at the sound, "That hurts" I whispered my voice sounding like I was at the edge of crying. He squeezed my wrist causing me to bit my lip "You should have left it wrapped" he said then let my wrist go and grabbed my upper arm. I let him guide me without complaining, he lead me toward the back of the ship which took a while.

We went out of the ship, as we did heat blasted in my face, it became hard to breathe the hot ground bit at my bare feet. "Why is it so hot!?" I asked Berserker, he didn't seem to mind it. I looked up at the orange sky and saw two suns shining down.

I took the breath taking sight in. I could fell my armpits begin to sweat along with my forehead. We walked deeper into the extra terrestrial jungle, I could see huge heat waves dancing up ahead. Berserker's hand felt sticky against my arm making me uncomfortable. After I pulled my arm back he turned to me. "It's really hot" I explained wiping my forehead. "Why is it always something with you" he asked with a hint of anger. I shrugged my shoulders and walked beside him, as we walked bad bloods from the ship appeared. Berserker growled at them; ~Stay low~ as they followed us, they all began to walk with caution begin aware of there surroundings making me wonder "why?"

* * *

After a couple of minutes I stopped in my tracks causing the hunter behind me to bump into me. I fell onto my knees, I grabbed my stomach, feeling dizzy. I looked down at the ground, as I did I felt a shadow hover over me. "Get up" said the familiar voice. I looked up and saw Berserker giving me a death stare.

Slowly I got up and looked at my knees that had a wrinkly imprint from the grass. In the corner of my eye I saw Celtic shaking his head. ~ Out of all the females on that back water planet you pregnant her ~ Celtic clicked at him. Berserker turned his head to Celtic, and roared with his mandibles spread out wide.

Celtic stepped back a little. I licked my dry lips, as the other ten hunters and I glanced at the two. Suddenly there was movement coming from behind us, I let out a loud yelp "What's that" I shouted as I turned around making everyone else turn as well. We all watched as some bushes shook, I walked backward scared, who knows what is on this planet.

Then one of the boney pink hogs with horns appeared from the bush. I looked at it in sadness it reminded me of Tracker, the hog sniffled in our direction it growled with his sharp yellow teeth then vanished back in to the jungle. I could hear heavy laughter behind me from many individuals.

"Your not going to stop us for every little thing you hear are you" a voice said behind me, I bit my lip knowing it was Berserker. I shook my head as I turned around to face the group with embarrassment, Celtic began to chuckle. Berserker picked me up and continue to walk, "If you going to act like a baby might as well be treated like one" he whispered with a grin.

* * *

**What do you guys think! review please(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**(3rd person.) Rated M!**

* * *

Bella narrowed her eyes at Berserker's choice of words, although she'd hate to admit it, it was better being carried in his strong arms then walking on the hot ground. The hunters kept low watching their surrounding with extreme caution even thought they were feared by must they were still looked upon as criminals on this planet plus their leader Berserker was well wanted along with other high bad blood leaders so they needed to be careful.

The large jungle protected Bella from the suns that shined down on them. Of course the bad bloods didn't mind the heat, they enjoyed the temperature. Bella signed as she wiped her sweaty arms, she felt so sticky she hated this weather it was like being in an oven. Berserker and his clan were heading toward a secret palace that they were going to stay at for a little while until Berserker picked two worthy hunters to join him on a game planet that he was excited about, he had Celtic pick out some worthy pray all that was left was to drop them in and let the hunt begin.

Bella placed her small palms on Berserker's hard chest, Bella securely wanted to shut her eyes and stay in the comfort of his arms. The hunters around them didn't understand why there great master would pick the weak human, Berserker had always mated with yautja female slaves for pleasure but why put his off spring into her?

~We're almost there~ Celtic informed the leader.

Berserker turned his eyes to the side to look at Celtic ~ I'm well aware~ he replied in his dangerous voice that sent chills down many people's backs. Celtic simply nodded. Bella's eyes wondered around paying attention to the details of the jungle included the purple leaves belonging to the giant trees that were covered with thick vines.

One of Berserker's best hunters Steel suddenly came from behind the jungle armed, making everyone stop, he uncloaked in front of his lord. Even though Steel was a great hunter even comparable to Berserker, he wasn't on Berserker's ship since he was picked to stay back from the hunt to be in charge of protecting the secret palace.

~ How is my palace Steel~ Berserker asked him. ~The way you left it my lord ~ Steel said in his own terrifying deep voice. Bella looked at this predator, he eyed her with his bright yellow eyes, he was the same height as Berserker but his shoulders and thighs were black but his chest was creamy colored scales.

His light black dreadlocks came up to this mid back. Bella looked away from his mask, it was a simple design but it had what looked like engraved canines on the top and bottom on a small square that was in front of his mouth. Steel found the small, weak, soft ooman female interesting wondering how it would be like to have one under him, screaming his name. He grinned at the idea as he looked at his clan brothers then raised his chest once he saw Bella look at him a second time from Berserker's arms. Celtic shook his head as he saw Steel, he was always stealing their leader's toys.

~Let's move!~ ordered Berserker, the group began moving up. Their feet crushed the twigs and leaves that came in their way. Berserker released Bella without warning, she dropped to her knees with a 'thump' making her growl. "You can walk can't you" Berserker asked as he walked pasted her. Bella fixed her dress by brushing herself off as the tall and muscular predators watched her. She slowly got up and blushed as she saw all the attention she was getting, Steel titled his head at her as she got up and followed Berserker walking by his side. Steel could smell her, her heat making him side smile but stopped as he noticed a heat source coming from her stomach.

His mask zoomed in and he saw a small pup forming, he looked at his lord as his smile returned. Bella swallowed as she stood close to Berserker, her feet were killing her it felt like she'd walked three miles. Suddenly in the distance she could see a shape of some kind. Once they reached the palace Bella gasp.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)** The place was huge! it looked like a mansion, I slowly bit my lip as Berserker walked up to the entrance, there were some guards who were on either side of the door that bowed to him. As Berserker was half way in the door he turned and told me to follow using his fingers. Before I went in I saw many hunters camouflage and jump into the trees. I speed walked to him, I let out a happy sign as I shut my eyes.

Inside the palace was cool a little chilly but I loved it. The palace inside had four floods, there were stairs on both sides of the large room that lead up. The many floors had balconies that surrounded the floors so you walk around and look down. Against the wall were many doors with keyboards on the side. Meanwhile the first floor had what looked like a stage in front and many tables. Berserker waved a hand in my face, I shook my head and looked at him. He rolled his eyes then grabbed my arm and let me up a staircase.

We walked up as the rest of the hunters that came with us went into their rooms. We went up onto the fourth floor, as we came up to a door he typed a password on the keyboard then we went in. The room was decent size. I walked up to the massive bed and collapsed onto it with joy.

"I love laying down" I said with a smile. "Didn't ask if you did" Berserker said as he pulled his shoulder and wrist devises off and onto the table that was in the middle of the room. I looked behind him and saw a door, I was interested to see what was behind it. Slowly I got up from the bed using my arms, I walked past Berserker who was taking his armor off. I turned the door knob and went in side, it was the bathing room. But the 'tub' looked like a small circular pool. On the wall were towels and cleaning supplies. I jumped went I heard the door shut. I turned and saw a naked Berserker. I turned back around as my face burned. As I looked away he stepped into the bubble water.

"Care to join" he asked. I turned around and saw that from waist down he was covered by the bubbling water. He placed his hands so they were behind his head and rested his back against the pool wall. "I don't think there be enough room" I said teasing him. Without warning he grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the water with a 'splash'. The pool was deeper then I though cause my whole body went all the way under. Once I resurfaced I coughed as my legs tangled to keep my head from going under again.

Berserker smirked and pulled me to him, then flipped me so my back was against the pool wall and him. I noticed I wasn't struggling to swim cause there was a seat like thing under the water that was to attached the wall holding me up. He cupped my cheek as he purred. My heart rate increased and I knew he noticed cause he grinned. His mandibles twitched as he went under the water to the bottom of my dress and pulled it up over my head. Leaving me in my bra and under wear which he quickly removed and threw out the pool. I could feel his hands on my waist, I placed my arms around his neck. He grabbed my thighs from under and spread them apart onto the seat thing. I could feel my self go wet, I grabbed his dreadlocks as I felt the tip of his member by my entrance. While releasing a roar he roughly he smacked into me making me scream at the ceiling.

He grabbed my waist and pinned me as he kept going stretching me out to get his length in. A tear ran down my cheek as the pain grew, he looked at me as he rocked. I arched my back wanting every inch of him. He picked up speed making me moan loudly, he chuckled as he leaned into my shoulder and bit down. He reached my thighs and pulled them apart farther. I gasped as I felt my walls hug around his whole length. He licked the blood that covered my nipple making me yelp. I reached my climax making me freeze there for a moment untill Berserker pulled out of me. I sat there breathing hard, my legs as numb as ever.

* * *

After washing up I laid on Berserker's bed with a towel on as he finished up in the bathroom. I rubbed my sore thighs. Furthermore Berserker came from the bathroom he was dressed only in his leather cover up, he turned to me. "What am I going to wear" I questioned as I touched my towel.

"That's a you problem" he responded as he turned to face the table behind him. My mouth hanged in a shape of a 'O' "That's not funny" I said pouting. "Never said it was a joke sweetheart" he said. "Fine I'll walk around naked" I threatened. He shrugged his shoulders causing me to sign "Please" I said. He turned his head to the side, and went toward a closet, pulled something out then threw it at me. "Might be big on you" he said turning to me with crossed arms. I caught the clothes in my hands, I lifted it to eyes view and saw it was metallic colored shorts and a black tube top with only one long sleeve.

I peeled my towel off and put the tight clothes on, lucky there was a hard plate in front of my breasts so my nipples weren't noticeable. I looked at my bare flat stomach then back at Berserker. "Where'd you get this" I wondered.

"It's from the last female that was up here" he said with grin then headed toward the door "Where you going?" I asked after him choosing to forget about he just said. He ignored me and opened the door

"What about the feast?!" I said crossing my arms. "That where I'm headed your going to stay here or I will hurt you" he explained as he shut the door behind him. I stumped my foot as I ran to the bed and sat. "Damn bastard" I said under my breath, why isn't he bringing me along!

* * *

Berserker had been gone for a while, I was going to wait up for him to yell at him for leaving me and to ask about the female(s) he brought in this room, did he have slaves here in the palace? The sounds from the many predators downstairs mocked me as their roaring and deep laughter rang in my ears.

I was bored to the point the only interesting thing to do was to look at the ceiling which I was. I was laying on my back while  
playing with mid dry hair. I chewed on my lip as my stomach growled "I need food!" I said out loud. Suddenly the door opened, I stood up and was about to talk when I saw a predator.

But he wasn't Berserker but the black-skinned one with the creepy mask that I had seen earlier.

* * *

**What do y'all think(;**


	18. Chapter 18

I pushed my fingernails into the side of my thighs as the predator looked at me. "Why the face ooman ?" He asked in his deep voice. I froze, opening my mouth like a fish out of water. I quickly closed my mouth while stepping back as he stepped forward.

"Where's um Berserker" I questioned trying to cut the silence. "Your master is downstairs along with many of the bad blood lords enjoying himself" he informed me over the loud noise coming from outside the opened door. I nodded as my back hit the wall. I cursed myself out as he came in front of me; trapping me. I stared at him, I finally got to see his real face.

He had bright yellow eye that felt as if they burned right through me, he had a scar that started below his right eye and went down to his mid cheek and of course he was very tall. "Like what you see ooman" he asked with a wide playful grin. My eyes grew in fright as I placed my palms on the wall behind me. "Does-does Berserker know your up here?" I questioned. His grin vanished "I don't need permission, no need to question where I can or can't go" he responded. "Sorry" I said immediately, as I did he chuckled. He extended his hand and placed it on my hip making me hold my breath. His hands had the similar touch to Berserker's; both are warm but his was less rougher then Berserker's. His other hand reached up to stroke my cheek softly making me exhale slowly. "Can you.." I was scared to finish the sentence.

His mandibles twitched "I always wondered how it was like to pleasure a soft meat" he whispered. I slipped away from his grasp once he said that. "Sorry but I won't be able to help you with that, I don't belong to you" I said to him with a strong voice.

He narrowed his eyes then laughed "To bad, I would have treated you like a goddess" he said making me look down at the ground. My stomach growled loudly making me bit my lip. "I suggest you eat" he told me. "I'm well aware, it is my body" I barked back. "You've got some fire in you don't you" he said teasing me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Come along ooman" he said walking to the door. "It's Bella and were?" I asked staying where I was, I didn't trust him. "To the show" he ask turning to face me once he was out the door.

"Berserker said I can't" I told him tapping my foot against the floor. "Fine ooman you can stay where you are and starve" he replied. "My name is Bella" I corrected him. "I know but I will call you ooman for my enjoyment" he said back."Okay..um" I froze realizing I didn't know his name.

"It's Steel"

"Interesting name"

Suddenly Celtic appeared beside Steel. He looked at him then at me. "Come.. expecting you" Celtic said with a recording of different voices. I nodded and walked to Celtic since I felt more comfortable around him. ~Don't play around with her Steel~ Celtic growled at Steel as he shut the door and then stood in front of me ~ You accusing me of something~ Steel responded.

~ Our lord isn't hesitated about her ~ Celtic said looking at me making me wish I knew what they were saying. ~ He never is hesitated about anything~ I heard Steel clicked as I looked down from the railing at the fourth floor. I first noticed the stage in the middle of the floor was covered my a large mat, next the fact that there was alot of hunters. I heard a soft roar from behind me making me turn around. I saw Celtic pointing down the stairs, I followed close behind as he began going down the stairs.

"What is up with the mat?" I asked Celtic who continued to walk down the steps. "Battle" he said out loud. I raised an eyebrow as we reached the bottom floor, the bad bloods were sitting down and drinking out of large fantasy metal cups. Some hunters were setting up the stage, some stared at me in confusion. I turned to Celtic and asked "Where's Berserker". He looked around then replied "With lords". I felt a hand hug my waist making me jump. "Follow me ooman" Steel whispered in my ear.

I shivered slightly as he pushed me forward. We walked past many tables and went toward a large one that was in front of the stage, sitting there were predators that seemed to be the leaders so I was relieved knowing that Berserker was there. ~ My lords~ Steel clicked as he bowed.

The predators turned around to face us, I bowed as well. I looked at them and stopped at the hunter with red eyes. ~ What is this ooman doing here?!~ the one with sightly white dreadlocks roared. ~She belongs to lord Berserker~ Steel said making Celtic look at him.

~ No need to speak for me weakling, why are you with her I sent Celtic to get her not you~ Berserker told Steel with narrowed eyes. ~She looked lonely so I went into your room to accompany her ~ Steel said rubbing my waist. Berserker placed a hand on the table while the other was rested on the back of his chair. ~Remove your hand before I rip it off ~ Berserker responded with a harsh voice. I felt Steel let go of my waist, ~Trying to get close to Berserker's toy?~ the leader with the longest mandibles said with a side smile.

I held my hands together out in front of me as all of them scanned my body. ~ Well she might get tired of the same old thing~ Steel told them as he looked at me with a grin. ~Keep talking and you'll never see the break of dawn again~ Berserker said as he gave Steel a deathly stare. "What is going on?" I asked myself, I was beginning to get worried. ~ Your very brave to talk to your lord that way..or very stupid ~ said the one with white dreadlocks. "Come here Bella" Berseker ordered snapping me out of my thoughts.

I slowly walked around the table and toward him. He grabbed my hips and sat me on his lap, I looked up at Steel who titled his head at me. ~You can leave, your presents isn't welcomed ~ Berserker clicked to Steel. I turned my head around to face Berserker, he had fire in his eyes. Once I turned around I saw Steel roll his eyes, bowed, then took his leave. The hunters at the table grinned at each other

~I'd keep her close~ Celtic spoke. ~That fool doesn't scare him, Berserker has already beaten him to it~ the one with long mandible said making Berserker laugh. "Is everything okay" I whispered to Berserker as the hunters began talking amongst themselves.

"You go near him again-" I cut him off

"He came in the room and it's not like I could have done anything to get him out" I explained to him but he just snorted. "Whats up with the mat" I asked him while turning around. "That's for the show" he explained.

I was about to ask a question when two guards came from the side doors holding chains that attached to a small predator's neck and wrists, he had his face down. I looked at him with my eyes squinted. Once they got him on the mat they kicked his feet making him fall to his knees.

Then from another door four armed guards came holding chains attached to a roaring hard meat. I gasped once I saw the aggressive eye-less black creature, it brought back bad memories. Berserker chuckled as he held onto my stomach.

I cupped my mouth as my eyes widened while the small predator held his head up at the creature he was going to fight, he had an 'X' on his forehead, it was the predator from earth, the one who saved me.

* * *

**Like? REVIEW(;**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hopefully this ch. is longer then what I usually write so enjoy and review..omg I already have over 100 reviews! love you guys and keep them coming!:)**

* * *

The familiar unarmed predator looked at the hard meat with weak eyes.

~He really represents his species~ said the long mandible predator as he took a sip from his large metal cup. ~They're all weak~ the ones with white dreadlocks growled making some nod their heads. I turned my attention back on the name-less predator as Berserker turned his chair so his back was to his friends and we were looking at the stage. The hard meat violently clawed around and hissed with its sliver teeth. "What's going on" I asked Berserker as he rubbed my stomach. "He will fight for our entertainment guinea pig" Berserker responded.

I looked at the mat as the guards took the predators chains off and pushed him roughly toward the hard meat making him fall to his knees. The crowd roared in thrill, the alien wiped it's tail around as the guards yanked him backward preparing to take it's chains off. "How did he get here, I thought he was killed in the explosion on earth?!" I told myself.

"He look familiar Bella" Berserker whispered in my ear forcing me to shut my eyes in panic. "Ah yes he was  
apart of the pathetic clan who got my brothers killed" he added on. "I thought he died in the explosion" I asked a little uneasy. "If you want to act dumb fine, but you knew he was alive I'm aware you two met on earth" he said as his mandibles tickled my shoulder. "This is wrong" I said as I placed my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "He saved my life" I told him.

"And I'm about to end his" he said in my ear while he pulled on one of my hair curls. I looked at the predator with sadness, why do the bad bloods hate his kind, they look the same with only a couple differences. "Please stop this" I begged Berserker but he didn't respond. I watched as the guards were about to release the alien, I looked at predator he looked strong on the outside but in his eyes he was weak. He rose to his feet and looked at the alien with anger, "Berserker he's going to get hurt, it's an unfair match he's weak" I complained "Oh well" he said with a clam voice as he leaned back in his chair. I had to act fast, this predator saved my life and I didn't want him to die. I was about to stand up when Berserker hugged my waist with both arms; holding me back and said "Don't do something you'll regret later". With that I slowly sat back down on his muscular thighs while he hugged my waist slightly tighter, the battle was about the begin.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Wolf turned his open hands into fists, his violet colored eyes were filled with pure hatred. The bad bloods and their species discussed him, they were natural enemies; for thousands of years the jungle predators and the super predators have had a blood fuse. Wolf watched as the bad bloods began pulling the chains off the hard meat, as they did Wolf caught a glance at a human siting on Berserker's lap. She had fear in her eyes, were they for him? Did they human feel pity for him? He'd remembered the female from earth, what was she doing here? His eyes showed that she was heating up with emotion, once their eyes met Bella froze.

Wolf turned back around to face his opponent, he wasn't scared he'd battled and killed hard meats before but this time he was weak and had no weapons, ever since the exposition on earth he was taken by the bad bloods and was beaten. He was ashamed, ashamed to be a blooded yautja in the hands of bad bloods which he was destined to kill, he refused to be toyed with. The hissing and the snapping of the hard meat's second jaw filled his ears.

Wolf prepared himself as the alien was set free and was heading toward him in a fast paste. The hard meat launched at him but Wolf squatted blocking it's attack, the alien hit the mat face first. Wolf turned around to face the young hard meat.

The aliens head moved back and froth in frustration, Wolf needed to be careful since he wasn't armed. Wolf growled as the hard meat charged once again. Wolf swung he's arm out with great power and punched it's mouth making it land a few feet away from him. Four bad bloods that were seated at a table roared and commented threats at him, but he paid them no mind. The hard meat looked over his shoulder once he was on the ground it's mouth released thick white slime, it hissed as it's second jaw snapped at Wolf.

Bella placed her tongue on her top teeth, she was worried since she knew how dangerous the heard meats were. Wolf circled the beast as it came at him with it's second jaw, but Wolf grabbed the tongue like jaw and threw the hard meat against the wall but as he did he ripped off it's second jaw sending green blood all over the mat. Wolf ignored the crying hard meat who was on it's knees shaking it's head as it clawed it's self like a cat.

Instead Wolf knew the blood was acid taking that to his advantage, he waved the bloody jaw at the table of four hunters that mocked him. The blood flew from the jaw and toward them landing on three of the hunters arms and thighs while the fourth hunter got hit in the head.

The bad bloods who were hit began roaring loudly in great pain and shook their and legs in attempt to somehow get the blood off, the acid was eating away at their flesh. Some hunters ran toward their clan brothers to help, one of the hunters arm had no skin leaving the bone visible. Wolf grinned at the sight of his enemies in pain, the hard meat behind him growled as it looked around looking for something else to attack as the blood coming from it's mouth dripped and ate away at the floor. One of the guards shot his shoulder cannon at the alien killing it before it got a chance to jump of the stage while another guard grabbed Wolf.

The four bad bloods that got hit with the blood, melted from the acid and died as well. Bella couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The hunters that were seated turned their heads to their leaders, unsure of what to do. The guard dragged Wolf by his shoulders and placed him in front of Berserker's table. Bella watched as Wolf narrowed his eyes while his mandibles twitch.

~What shall the punishment be~ the white haired bad blood leader asked. ~Beat him ~ Berserker ordered to his guards who began taking Wolf away. ~ Do it right here~ Berserker called after them with a grin. The guard smiled while saying ~Yes my lord~.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)**

I watched as Berserker's guard dragged the predator back toward the mat. I watched in fear as the predator with  
white dreadlocks got up and ordered some of his men to take the dead hunters out that got hit with the acid blood. Suddenly I turned my eyes back toward the mat as I heard a 'slap' and saw the guard punching the predator making me shut my eyes.

"Berserker made him stop!" I told him grabbing my head. "His doing his jobs" he replied as I watched with wide eyes as the guard kicked the predator in the stomach with his foot making him kneel and then the guard grabbed his dreadlocks and smacked his head against the mat, in result neon blood came from his mouth "I want to go" I whispered to Berserker as I turned my head to look at him. "Your going to miss the best part" he said with a side smile as he placed his hands behind his head and continued to watch what was going on, on the mat. I shook my head trying to block the sound of the guard's fists hitting the predators flesh. "Please" I asked looking in his eyes that were watching the beating. I couldn't take it, I ran from his lap and up with stairs.

* * *

I stopped at Berserker's  
door remembering I couldn't enter without a stupid password. I crossed my arms after I hit the metal door with my palms. I leaned against the door and slid down until I was sitting on my bottom. Lifting my knees to my chest I hugged them and signed. Then rested my forehead on my knees.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming toward me from my left side. "Ooman isn't interested in watching a good beating" said a husky voice. I looked up so my chin was on my knees, "It's wrong" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Ah but that's what makes us bad bloods" Steel informed me. "You guys are bastards" I said making him laugh. "So your going to spend the rest of the night here till Berserker comes back?" He asked tilting his head. I covered my eyes with my hands as I heard the predator from downstairs roar in pain. Tears came to my eyes as I removed my hands, "Don't get soft ooman he deserves it" he said squatting in front of me. "What's...what's his name" I questioned, he responded with "Wolf". "Don't you know the code?" I asked pointing at the keyboard on the wall as he looked in my eyes. I just wanted to go to bed and forgot about all this and I really didn't want to talk to Steel. He smirked "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you"

I bit my tongue at his comment. "You need to relax and let go a little" he informed me. Steel grabbed a piece of my hair and swirled it around his finger. "How am I going to do that?" I wondered as I leaned back trying to get his hand away from my hair "I'll show you" he whispered in my ear as he cupped my cheek. I swallowed and asked "Your not trying to hit on me again are you". He grinned and said "Yes" I opened my mouth and said "Berserker-" he cut me off not letting me finish.

"I love getting under his skin"

"You keep doing that your going to end up like Wolf"

"Oh please ooman I could take your master on any day, many fear me and female practically line up for me to breed with them"

"And yet here you are with me"

His playful grin remanded on his face, I mocked him and titled my head. "What?, am I getting under your skin" I asked leaning in, in a challenging way not releasing what I was doing. "A bad blood being spooked by a ooman?..never" he said letting go of my cheek and grabbing my chin so I looked at him. "Humans aren't as pathetic as you may think we are" I spoke as the sound of drums began playing from the first floor.

"I don't think I know, I have many skulls to prove it"

He released my chin and rose to his feet, "Steel the great human killer" I said dramatically as I placed a hand on my  
forehead and other arm on my chest while opening my mouth into a shape of an 'O'. Steel grabbed my wrist and pulled me up making me yelp. He looked at me for a minute then squeezed my still sore wrists again, "Stop!" I ordered. But he just pulled me closer then leaned his in head so it was leveled with mine "I'm the great human killer remember" he joked.

"Ha! not funny" I said with a emotionless voice. He walked behind me and grabbed my hips from behind. "You have amazing child bearing hips" he whispered as he rubbed my waist.

"Is that supposed to be an insult" I said ripping out of his grasp and walked toward the rail. His chest vibrated from laughter, as I crossed my arms I looked down and saw that the mat was gone and it was just the stage, which was filled with females dancing to the music, many hunters lifted their cups at them and roared. "Why aren't you down stairs watching the females" I asked as I walked toward the door and leaned back against it.

"Your more fun to watch" he told me making me blush lightly. "Don't get so comfy Berserker is just three floors down and I'm sure he'd hear my cry for him" I threated. "Yes but he's watching the slaves while the female who has his pup is with me" he informed me making me inhale slowly. "Can you just open the door and leave me alone" I asked looking away remembering Berserker told me to stay away from him "If I was your master I'd play with you every second of the day" he said purring.

"Go away!" I yelled loudly. Steel tapped his nail against his thigh as he watched me with hungry eyes that looked like they would attack me any moment then said "I'm still keeping my promise of showing you how to let go and have a good time" . Without warning he turned around and walked back the same way he came from, I watched him leave while I asked my self "What have I gotten myself into?"


	20. Chapter 20

**May 1st?!- Happy birthday to me(;**

* * *

After Steel had left I spent what felt like hours alone just leaning against the metal door waiting for Berserker to come from his party.

I kept hitting my butt against the door as I placed my hands behind my back, my eyes grew weak as the music from downstairs grew louder. I was hungry "Berserker" I said softly so if somehow he'd hear me and come upstairs and hopefully feed me. I pulled myself together and walked toward the stairs, I yelled at myself to turn back around as I began walking down the steps cautiously. Once I reached the bottom I saw the bad bloods were out of control, many were roaring at the top of their lungs as they drank from their fancy cups, most of them belonged to the bad blood leader with long mandibles.

The female slaves on the stage looked exhausted but the hunters screamed at them to carry on. Some of them were dragged from the stage by many anger bad bloods and were heading upstairs. I held my breath as one of the hunter's brushed past me with a sad looking female in his left hand and in his right and in his left, large fancy metal cup, I wondered what was in them? I walked away from the staircase and toward the party. Planning every step I make I made my way to Berserker's table.

Once I was a few feet from his table I saw him and his two friends laughing, one of them had a young looking female with them. Berserker looked up with a grin still on his face from laughing, he titled his head at me making the two leaders turn around to see who he was looking at. As they saw me they smiled then turned back to face Berserker.

"Look who decided to come back down" he told me as I walked beside him. I could barely hear him over the drums that were being played by some bad bloods, they played the odd looking drums roughly, the high pitched sound vibrated my ear drums. I became a little uneasy as I stood by him, like he could sense my hunger he grabbed a piece of meat from the table and handled me it.

I scarfed it down and without hesitation grabbed some more from the table making the predator with white dreadlocks chuckle. I saw Berserker give him an strange stare while he grinned. Berserker grabbed some weird looking fruit from the bowl in the middle, it looked like a grape but the size of a golf ball, he shoved it in my hands, "What is it" I asked him practically yelling. "Just eat it" he said sharply. I gave the fruit a funny look then I raised it in front of my mouth. Taking a deep breathe I took a small bite out of the dry purple fruit and chewed it, it was sweet but at the same time sour. It circled around my mouth until it finally went down my throat, I smiled in satisfaction. I noticed the female slave looked at my every move, she looked almost scared of me. I looked into her yellow eyes and smiled lightly, she looked taken back by my action.

She looked like Wolf, phyically small, she had small mandibles and a small head, her dark dreadlocks were the same length as my hair. Berserker grabbed the side of my hip and placed me back on his lap. I picked up Berserker's heavy cup and was about to drink it since my throat began to feel scratchy, he quickly cupped my mouth with his hand, I narrowed my eyebrows at his hand as he grabbed the cup away from me."It's alcohol" he whispered in my ear as he took a sip from it. "I'm thirsty" I said as I felt the salves eyes on me. "That's the least of my problems" Berserker responded taking a longer sip from his cup. "What happened to Wolf" I asked turning my head to the side to look in his eyes. "You don't need to worry about that" he explained.

~ Tank, I need your assistance~ Berserker growled at the predator with white dreadlocks. ~ Of course ~ the predator replied as he stood up. Berserker grabbed my upper arm with his hand, and in his other his cup and stood up as well, the one with long mandibles smiled at us for some reason. Berserker had a strange look in his eyes as he began leading the predator and I toward the back of the room.

Once we got there, there was a small narrow dark hallway on the side of the wall, I looked in it and saw no end point. The nameless predator walked down the hallway and turned around to look at Berserker.

Berserker smirked as he said ~ Turn around ~ The predator looked a little confused at what Berserker had clicked at him but suddenly turned around. Berserker reached his arms out toward the predators head, I watched in shock as Berserker grabbed the predators forehand and reached in front of his face to grab his chin, Berserker suddenly snapped his neck with ease. The predator fell to the floor dead. I couldn't help but scream making Berserker grin, "And that's how you make your clan bigger" he said holding his hands up. I gave him a terrifying stare as if he had five heads while he drank from his cup, "You... you monster!" I yelled hugging my arms while the event replayed in my mind.

He laughed as he grabbed my chin roughly making me look up at him, "You attitude is really starting to piss me off" he yelled as I shut my eyes once they traveled back to the predators dead body, Berserker was such a heartless person who would do such a thing? "That makes two of us" I said, I could feel him boiling up. His grip on my chin tightened "I'm not like my dead brothers you don't talk to me like that" he said making me swallow thickly. "I don't believe your well aware of what i'm capable of" he said smiling, his breath smelled like rich, heavy alcohol. I grew scared as my body began to shiver sightly at his threat, I wasn't sure what to say.

"You reek of that weakling Steel" he said narrowing his eyebrows. I froze trying not to make any sudden movements. "And after I told you to stay away from him?" He asked, I had a feeling he was drunk. "See that" he said looking at the dead predator.

"That's what happens when someone doesn't listen to me" he informed me as he fingernail tickled my sleeve less arm. I looked at his eyes as a deer would headlights, why did he always act like this?! "I want-" he cut me off, "You want what princess? You want Steel" he asked. "Leave me alone, I hate you!" I yelled, making him smirk dangerously. "Without me your nothing!" He shouted. I shut my eyes I walked back so I was against the wall, I rolled my eyes, my hormones were exploding.

He threw the cup next to me so it hit the wall with a big bang causing my heart to feel like it skipped a beat. "Look at me when i'm talking to you!" He shouted harshly making me jump. "And if I don't!" I said crossing my arms, he walked in front of me and grabbed my upper arms "Your playing a dangerous game" he whispered.

In the corner of my eye I saw a fully covered guard come our way, ~ Master Berserker sorry-~ Berserker cut him off and growled ~Clean this up ~ he said motioning toward the body. The guard nodded, he didn't seem taken back by the body, like it was a regular thing for Berserker to kill. The guard stepped forward as I felt Berserker's touch tighten. Berserker pushed me back toward the feast.

* * *

I opened my eyes while yawning, it's been three long days since the feast and my fight with Berserker who didn't seem to care once I asked him to talk about it, like it was  
normal for us to fight. I placed my hand on the bed and the other on my stomach, I felt a small bump start to form forcing me to smile.

It looked like I was bloating. I signed knowing Berserker wasn't laying next to me since he'd always disappear in the morning. I chipped at my finger nails.

I had a weird feeling that I wasn't alone making me spread my leg out from behind me to see if there was anything; nothing. I slowly swung my feet over the bed and got up, I looked around for my top since I began sleeping top-less cause my breasts, they were beginnings to grow sore due to my pregnancy. As I started to look around; trying to think of where I could have left the top, the door swung open without warning, and the person who opened it was an armed Steel making me freeze as he was looking at me top-less

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I had a long of things going on and I will be having more things coming up so I will try to update ASAP! p.s this might not be my very best writing cause I did this in less than an hour to keep you amazing readers happy so review(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Review you amazing readers(;**

* * *

I let out a loud yelp and turned around quickly while hugging my chest, my cheeks began to burn as I heard him chuckle softly.

"Well hello to you to ooman" Steel said. I tapped my foot while desperately looking for my top. "You should have knocked" I said as I spotted it, I covered my breasts with my arm as I used my other one to pick my top up. "I'm seem plenty of women top less" he informed me as I slipped my top on lighting fast. I turned back to face him, "To much info" I told him as I looked at his amour.

"What do you want" I questioned with a sign, "Heading to the training room to teach some new hunters that came in this morning to fight" he explained. I nodded as I made my way toward him.

"And you came in here because?"

"Berserker has gone to a meeting leaving me to babysit you"

"Babysit?"

He smirked at my question, I grew a little nervous "Would he really trust you with me, wouldn't he ask Celtic to watch me?"

"Don't worry about Celtic"

He made his way to me making me cross my arms. "What do you want" I asked again, "I want you to come with me to the training room" he responded. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't disagree with the idea since I'd probably be in the room all day, but why wasn't someone else watching over me? "I suppose" I told him as I leaned on my hip. As he turned around I yelled out "Under one condition" . "And what is that ooman?" he asked while he continued to walk toward the door. He turned back around to face me once he was inside the door frame. "This" I said pointing to the ground, then finished "Never happened" he began laughing hard and loud making me narrow my eyebrows as his deep laughter made my skin crawl. "It's.. not.. funny" I yelled while stomping my foot, making him laugh longer.

"Ah you oomans are so full of yourselves" he responded after he claimed down. I rolled my eyes as he reached up with his right hand and began fixing his shoulder cannon. "Do you want to be the one telling Berserker or me?" I asked crossing my arms. He grinned "What, you threatening me with Berserker?" he watched my body as I stood quiet. "Just forget you saw anything" I said while I walked in front of him trying to get out. "How could I forgot such a delicious sight like that?" He asked, bending down to my eye level. I swallowed lightly, looking into his bright eyes. "What's the whole point remembering?" I asked, then added on "It's not like your going to take any of it on for a spin". He smirked "I like challenges"

"Well for it to be a challenge there going to need competition and between you and Berserker" I looked deeply into his eyes "Your nothing" I finished. He chuckled "How could you know that, like you said I haven't tried you out yet" he stated, he stood up straight once I didn't respond. Steel walked out into the hall. "I've taken many female oomans on" he told me once I stepped out into the hallway as well. "I bet they enjoyed it" I said sarcastically. "All of them were forceful, but it's so pleasurable" he said stepping toward me, "To get into your tight little bodies" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have hunters to train?" I questioned. He gently grabbed my back and lead me down the halls.

* * *

The training room was as big as the building it's self, it looked like a gymnasium with a giant mat in the middle and two smaller ones on each side. On each side of the tall walls were metal like seats that looked like bleachers. A line of five young-looking male predators were standing up straight and listing to a bad blood with grey dreadlocks, he was yelling and pacing back and forth while looking at them, he reminded me of a military commander. I didn't notice that Steel had left to get a long metal stick and was walking back. "He looks so mean" I said making him smile

"What are you going to teach them today?" I asked him. "Just going to see how they fight"

"Gotta take all of them on?"

"Not at once" he grinned. "You should join"

"I can't" I looked down at my stomach after I said that. "I'm not going to slam you from wall to wall, let's just have some fun"

"I don't know"

"Right sorry I forgot I was _BABY_sitting" I knew he was trying to convince me and it was working. "But you have a class to teach" I said, before he could answer the doors from the opposite side of the room opened and Celtic and the predator with long mandibles came in, if they were here, I knew so was their leader. I held my breath as Berserker came through the doors. Steel turned and grabbed my arm guiding me out into the hallway. "Go" he ordered. "But-" "I don't need him up my ass..I'll come get you when it turns dark" I looked at him in confusion, he suddenly pushed me and walked back into the training room. I turned and began running back upstairs.

* * *

I was relieved when I found the door was unlocked, I walked in and shut the room behind me. I walked inside and went to the bed and collapsed on to my back. I started to think about what Steel had told me that he wanted to go come get me when it turns dark, I wasn't sure if he was bluffing making me a bit uneasy. I got up and walked around the bed to get under the blankets, after I did the door opened. I turned my eyes and saw Berserker, he walked toward the bed, he slipped under the covers. He laid on his stomach as he placed his hands under his pillow. "Hey" I said softly then sat up looking at his face that was turned to the side to face me, his ruby eyes opened, piercing through me. "Shut up" he said while he grabbed my arm and slid me so my back was against his firm chest and hugged my stomach. I could feel his forehead against the back of my head, I could feel one of his hands slid up and down my thigh, making me shut my eyes.

* * *

I woke up later with a stomach ache, I rolled my head over onto the pillow and growled. I was hungry and needed food. Berserker again vanished, where did he go off to? I yawned while strength my arms, I wanted food and was going to get it one way or other, I had a craving for some fruit. I was surprised to not hear music from downstairs. I got up and walked to the door, I opened the door and saw it was dark. I walked out into the hallway, why was it so dark, did I sleep in all day? Biting my lip I looked around, my stomach growled. I walked down the hall, my bare feet hit the cold floor causing me to shiver slightly. "Hello?" I asked cautiously trying to figure out where everyone was. I walked toward the stairs case, I looked down and could barely see the bottom. I sat on the step while I held my head in my hands, curling my toes I signed. After a while I felt the stairs vibrate, someone was coming up.

I swallowed while squinting trying to see who it is, suddenly five steps in front of me in the pitch dark was Steel and a predator with only three mandibles, Steel was holding the unknown predator by the shoulder, the predator was laughing uncontrollably along with Steel. Steel noticed me as I stood up, I carefully back away as the tall figures came my way. "Fancy meeting you here" Steel said as he took his last step up and walked on the hallway floor with his friend. "Is he okay" I asked pointing to the predator who had a nasty look on his face. "He's just drunk" Steel said right after the predator stumbled to his knees making Steel growl something to him. The three mandible predator roared as he got to his feet.

"Where is everyone" I asked trying not to laugh as the predator fell again. "There's a party"

"A party, what kind of party"

He grinned and replied "Oh nothing" I raised an eyebrow as the predator walked toward a room and typed on the key pad. "Is Berserker there", he looked at my scarred shoulder that had Berserker's bite marks. I waited for his response "Yes" he said as he grabbed a piece of my hair. "I guess you kept your word of picking me up tonight" I said with a half-smile. "Would I ever lie?" He said grinning. I shrugged my shoulders as he suddenly grabbed my waist with one arm then began walking. I followed in silence, "Tell me about your self" he said. I looked at him in shock, no ones ever asked about my life. "Well I had three brothers, a mom and dad..but.. they're dead" I said signing in sadness. "Ah from the explosion on earth" he asked. I nodded and said "I didn't even get to see my oldest brother Hunter since.." I stopped not wanting to finish.

He rubbed my waist lightly. "What about you, do you have siblings?" I asked changing the subject. "I have a brother" he looked at me then said "He's the mean looking one from the training room" he replied grinning. "Oh sorry" I said looking up at him while we kept walking. "I had a sister but she was killed"

"By who"

"Berserker"

I gasped "Why?!"

"He disliked her, my sister was a brat and he didn't agree with her, killing her was the only way for me and my brother to get into his clan"

I swallowed and shook my head not wanting to take this all in. "Come on" he said as he went toward two large doors. I looked at them, they looked very familiar. We entered and I figured out we were in the training room.

"What are you doing" I questioned as he walked on to the mat. "Showing you a good time, I always keep my promise ooman" I bit my lip. "I don't understand, why are you doing this" I asked softly. He grabbed my arms gently looking me in the eye, forgetting about my question. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Live a little" my spine shivered at his words. I shrugged my shoulders "How do I do that?" He grinned and pulled me onto the mat. "Fight" he said smiling. "Yeah I once did that with one of your kind and it didn't end well" I said grinning. "So you don't want to?" He asked. I grabbed my chin with my pointing finger and thumb and looked at the ceiling "Hmmm...no" I finally said. "Oh well" he began speaking as he walked to the bleachers to get a small black closed box. "Cause if you did want to, I'd give you these but I guess I can't"

"What's in it"

"Fruit"

Once he said that my mouth began to water. "Fine" I surrendered. He walked back on the mat toward me. He opened the box, it was filled with delicious looking fruit. I grabbed one and quickly ate one but once I reached for another one he shut the box. "Fight" he repeated. I exhaled slowly, "I'll be gentle" he promised

"Yeah look at you your pure muscle!" I said pointing at him. He chuckled and went to the edge of the mat. I grew nervous rethinking this whole thing. "I can't" I shouted crossing my arms. He was about to charge but I turned around and ran. I could hear his feet case me, he grabbed me around my ribs and spun me around causing me to laugh. I tripped as I tried to get my feet back on to the ground, I fell on my back with a 'thump'. He laid in front of me with his hands on either side of my head and his knees on each side of my waist.

He cupped my cheek and I looked at him, "Your very different without Berserker around" he said as his mandible tickled my cheek. My heart raced as he looked back into my eyes, he cupped my cheeks with both hands. My eyes shook as I looked at him from left to right. I felt paralyzed as his hand traveled to my left breast. "Stop" I said but it came out as a whisper. He squeezed my breast making me moan unexpectedly, he grinned "I want you ooman " he said softly.

I shook my head, "No stop" I commanded, but he didn't. "Please, I can't" I told him. He purred ignoring me. "Stop I want Berserker!" I yelled as my head spun. "Stop hiding your feeling" he responded. I pushed his chest back with my hands, "I want him, I don't want you" I yelled.

He looked at me in anger. "Why?!" He asked, "I love him" I shouted. His face grew sadder, "Good luck getting him to say it back, he doesn't love you" Steel said while he stood there then finally got up and released me. "I'm not giving up" he said looking at me while he walked away slowly, he locked onto my eyes.

"I love Berserker" I said again, not believing it came out of my mouth. Steel slammed the box full of fruit onto the ground causing the food to spill all over the floor . He walked off and slammed the door open as I stood up onto my feet, shaking.


	22. Chapter 22

My breathing increased as I stood where I was, I was confused and scared. I steadied my breathing as I walked in front of the fruit that I was desperately craving. I kneeled down and grabbed a couple, shoving them in my mouth not caring that I probably looked pathetic.

Once my stomach felt full, I rose to my feet and looked around. Making up my mind I decided to go through the door Steel went bolting out of. I hugged my shoulders at the thought of his name, remembering the way he gracefully touched me. I used my hands to push the heavy doors open, looking around I could only see the dark making me swallow, the taste of the sweet fruit as still down my throat. I began thinking of where Berserker's door could possible be and started walking, hopefully I could get there before he did.

* * *

I groaned as Berserker thrush hard and rough into me with his impressive length which scratched my walls in a pleasurable way. I arched my back as he raised my hips up off the bed with his hands, he chuckled deeply at my soft moaning. He picked up speed as the bed rocked up and down with him. The pressure was increasing, he leaned into my shoulder. I arched my neck and head, stretching my skin, giving him full access to do what he wanted. His mandibles poked at my shoulder while he chuckled against my skin. I shut my eyes and tightened my jaw, waiting for the bite to come.

As I predicted it came, I bit my lip while his sharp teeth ripped my skin. The blood tickled down in between my breasts, his length left my sore entrance once he released my shoulder. I was left laying down breath less as he got up from the bed, he grabbed his loin cloth and put it on as I looked at the ceiling listing to my beating heart. "Get up" he ordered. I obeyed and slipped my clothes on as he watched me, I wiped my bloody shoulder with my hand as I walked toward Berserker still exhausted. He scanned my body, then turned and opened the door with me following close behind.

* * *

Berserker lead me to a door, and behind it was a his whole clan. They were all seated at tables eating pink raw meat, the sight make my stomach turn as one of them used his mandibles to hold the meat before entering his mouth. The smell hit my nose like a slap in the face. Berserker lead me to a table and sat down, I sat on the seat across from him. In front of us was a plate with the disgusting looking meat, and by meat I mean raw to the point it was still soaked in blood. I gagged at the smell of blood causing Berserker to roll his eyes. He grabbed a piece of the pink meat and swallowed. I looked at the food with my lower lip puffed out, he wasn't expecting me to eat that right? I placed my arms on the table and signed, Berserker watched me as he leaned back in his chair.

"What guinea pig doesn't like meat?" He asked biting a piece off with his sharp teeth.

"It's raw.. I don't eat it raw"

"You are now"

"Please Berserker I-I can't it's discussing and unhealthy for a human like me".

Raising an eyebrow he grinned, "It's cute how you think I care" he responded. My chest tightened "But I can't just eat it.. please" I told him once again with big icy eyes. He rolled his eyes to the side than barked something at a near by guard. The armed guard turned and walked toward us as Berserker growled something at him after the guard bowed. The guard's wide chest rose up while nodding, glad to obey Berserker's wishes. The guard left the table, I turned my head, looking over my shoulder as the door opened. A group of young predators came in though the doors, they were part of the same group that I saw when I was with Steel. Chewing on my lip I saw Steel come in behind the group, he carried a sliver spear in one hand. I watched as his skin shined from the light coat of sweat that was on his scaly skin. I turned around once I saw him walk toward our table. I tightened my jaw wishing I'd disappear, I looked at Berserker who raised his eyebrow as his mandibles moved around.

I exhaled in relief as Steel past our table. I looked at my shoulder and saw there was still dried blood, it grow extremely icy. "Can I clean up anywhere?" I asked Berserker still holding my shoulder. He motioned with his eyes toward the side of the room. I smiled and got up releasing my right shoulder as many hunters watched me, I made my way to the other side of the room so I wasn't in Berserker's view. I looked to side and was locked with Steel's bright eyes, I didn't notice I was still going forward and smashed into something, the impact was strong sending me backward and onto my lower back and bottom, I looked up and saw a young hunter covered with raw meat. I froze on the floor, did I do that? His chest armor was covered in blood, I gasped I didn't know what to say, even if I did would he understand?

"I'm sorry" I said resting on my elbows as he hovered over me. He roared and reached down to grab me with his arm but was stopped by a hand. I looked up and saw Steel. Steel squeezed the hunter's wrist hard as he raised it so it was in front of his face. The young hunter looked at him nervously as Steel roared at him. The hunter nodded quickly, his short dreadlocks went up and down. Steel let him go, the hunter turned and walked away, as he did the rest of the clan that witnessed the event went back to eating. I looked down at the floor then back up at Steel. He scanned my body, then stopped once he saw my shoulder.

I stood frozen as I looked into his eyes, I was about to open my mouth and say something when he turned and left. I got up to my feet and turned back around heading back to the way I came from, I had no idea why I left the table in the first place.

* * *

After eating the cooked meat the guard gave to me I took a shower. I put on my clothing that included the same style, tight shorts, and a one sleeve tube top, but it was a different color, the shorts were black but the top was a dark green. I squeezed the water from my curly hair with my hands while I stood next to Berserker. I haven't been outside the palace in a while, but the two suns reminded me why. I wiped the water from my hands onto my arms in attempt to cool me down. "Why are we out here" I questioned squinting my eyes to look up at Berserker. Just then Celtic and Steel came from the palace doors masked, covered with armor, and armed with shoulder cannons and weapons around their waist along with some strange looking skulls.

Their armor made them look bigger, if that was possible. They walked toward Berserker, they talked as I heard a weird noise behind me. I turned so my back was to them. I saw the space ship, it landed a few feet away from us. The sight of it was still amazing even though I've seen the ship many times before. Someone brushed past me, I looked to my side and saw Celtic walking toward the ship. What was going on, where were they going? I lowered my eyes awkwardly as Steel and Berserker walked to the ship as well. Along the way Berserker grabbed my arm pulling me with them. Steel walked ahead, I felt embarrassed. We left the blazing hot weather from outside and was met with a chilly wind from inside the ship. The motherboard was still as I remembered it, big and with trophy skulls everywhere. I heard the doors behind me begin to shut. We walked from hall to hall then walked into a room where the throne chair was. I noticed there wasn't anyone else on the ship with us, it was just us four.

Once we where all in the room Berserker left me and walked up the couple of stairs and sat in the throne chair leaving Celtic, Steel, and I standing, watching him.

~Everything is set Berserker~ Celtic growled behind his mask. Berserker rested his arms on the arm rest and listened to Celtic. I was confused what was going on? I crossed my left leg across my right, then crossed my arms. Berserker replied to Celtic making me turn my head to the side to see Celtic nod, his spiked dreadlocks followed with his motion. ~ Drop them in ~ Berserker said. Celtic began typing on his wrist device, as he did his key panel came to life and blinked red symbols. I stood up straight as Berserker walked back down again.

Steel and Celtic began walking out the room, as Steel's arm swung back and front he released his dangerous sharp blades, then they both suddenly became one with the air. I turned to Berserker once they were gone. "What's going on, where are we going" I asked following him as he stared walking as well. I could feel the ship come to life under my feet.

He didn't answer instead walked down the long hallways with me close by. He leaned me to a room, he typed on the control panel on the wall. He moved his hand away from the key board once the door opened.

The room was small but filled with deadly weapons, the walls were covered with incraved symbols. In the middle was three small stands, two of them were empty but one held a mask, Berserker's mask. I can to a conclusion that the empty ones was were Steel and Celtic's mask once were. Berserker walked toward the stand and pulled tubes out of his mask causing the tubes to exhale loudly with light steam. His back faced me as he grabbed a fish net and wrapped it around his abs.

Next he then grabbed some weapons from the wall and placed it around his belt, he put his shoulder cannon on as well as small blades under his wrist. Berserker slipped his wrist key board device on. He slapped on shoulder pads, and finally turned to me with his mask in one hand "What's going on" I said softly while looking at his body.

He grinned "Get ready for the game planet princess" he said. I looked at him, and raised a confused eyebrow. He raised his hands and placed his mask on. Once his mask was in place his whole armor, from his shoulder cannon to his wrist devise sparkled blue for a quick second making me step back in shock.

I gasped, he curled his hands into fists as he looked up at the ceiling and roared loud and heavy with all his might, Berserker was ready to hunt.

* * *

**You know the drill... REVIEW(;**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait:( ! Review please!**

* * *

I held my breath as Berserker lowered his head so he wasn't facing the ceiling, but me. His mask made me swallow nervously. He looked like he was ready, ready for something, to kill even.

I still didn't understand the situation I was in, why was Steel, Celtic, and Berserker getting armored for? He titled his head at me as I stood frozen. Suddenly I saw a beam of red light coming from the side of his mask making me look down. I saw on my stomach were three red dots. I looked up at him again cautiously as he scanned my whole body with it, his shoulder cannon followed his movement. "Berserker" I said slowly trying to get his mind straight as I felt the dots on my shoulder.

He didn't pay attention to me as his cannon began spinning and turned blue, I stepped back then the blue blast went toward me causing me to shove my head in my hands and screamed. I heard a blow on the right side of me making my heart race once again as I felt something hit my back. The sound of chuckling made my head shot up in fear. Berserker stood there, his cannon was still red in the center from the heat. I lowered my hands to my side and I yelled "What's wrong with you!" my mind was acting on its own.

"I'm fine, it's you who has a problem with yelling" he responded calmly. He typed on his wrist devise with his long black fingernail, "You could have killed me!" I shouted.

He continued on with what he was doing and said "Now why would I kill you with my cannon and miss the enjoyment of doing it with my own two hands?" I looked at his scaly red skin thinking there was no point in fighting. I signed loudly as he walked past me bumping my shoulder along the way making me step back. I turned on my heels after him.

I saw the wall was destroyed, half the wall which included the door was now on the floor in little pieces. I placed my tongue on the roof of my mouth as I watched Berserker make his way out the room. I narrowed my eyebrows at the wall once I made my way to it, I then ran trying to catch up to him. "Can you please tell me what is going on what is the game planet!?" I said out loud. "You'll find out in time" was his response. I rolled my eyes "I don't like surprises" I said crossing my arms as I walked beside him and went down the hallway, the walls released white smoke as we walked slowly pasted them.

He turned to look at me, his mask made the hair on the back of my neck stand up "Surprise" he said with an emotionless voice then continued walking. I ordered my feet to follow and myself to not talk for the next hour.

* * *

Berserker placed his palms on the panel which stretched around the room into a half circle, I figured it controlled the ship's course. The buttons blinked different colors, lighting up the place a little. My eyes looked around getting every detail of the room in. I turned and saw Berserker in front of my view causing me to gasp. I placed a hand on my chest in shock "Stop doing that, what is wrong with you guys and scaring me!" I said stomping my foot as I spoke. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him as he said "What other male been scaring you lately" My only response was a shrug, I had a feeling under that mask he was narrowing his eyes in anger.

He squeezed his grip on my chin for a second then released me. With the same hand he placed it over my belly button, I shivered under his touch. I looked down as well, my small bump was still the same size, like I was bloating. The more I thought about the pregnancy the more scared I got, knowing the pain I'd have to go through and the thought of becoming a mother. I knew that he could sensed my fear cause he began to purr softly, it surprisingly clammed me down a bit. "Is it healthy" I asked and without thinking placed my hand over his.

"A bit small" he said. I shook my head and said "Many human women are this big after four weeks" I smiled after saying that "I guess it's safe to say he or she is going to have my human height" I added on with a grin. "Hopefully that's the only thing"

"Are you kidding I pry it doesn't get your mandibles"

"Or your mouth"

"So what you personality is better?!"

I was growing mixed feelings. He roared loudly giving me a warning to not get to comfy with the idea of arguing with him, I knew I was pushing him to a limit but I didn't care. I giggled as he looked at me. Oh god those hormones are driving me crazy! He lowered his hand to his side as he turned his head to the side as well.

"Sorry I'm just a bit emotional right now" I said softly while using hand gestures. Of course he didn't pay me no mind as he became deep in thought. I looked at him as I pulled my hair up with my hands into a high ponytail, my neck was met with a cool breeze. Once he turned back to me I released my curly hair back on my shoulders and down my back. I licked my teeth with my tongue once Berserker made his way down the hall again. My feet sprung to life as I went after him.

* * *

I laid on my back on the training mat as Berserker started grabbing more of the unidentified weapons and placed them on himself.

What was he getting ready for?! A minute pasted by as the door swung open and Steel and Celtic came through , I turned only my head to the side to get a good view of them walking toward their boss. My head followed along. ~The hogs are ready~ Steel said deeply. Berserker listened as he pet his two blades that were above his right wrist. I turned my head to face the ceiling, since I couldn't under stand anything that came from their mouths I decided to not even bother to listen to their mother tongue any longer. A pain grew in my stomach again "Crap" I said hugging the lower part of my stomach as I turned so I was resting on my bottom, I shut my eyes wishing the pain away.

I raised my knees to my chest so my stomach was wrinkled up, in attempt to make the discomfort go away. I heard a growl in my direction, I looked up and saw the hunters who were know all looking at me from a few feet away. "What's wrong" Berserker said demanding an answer. I didn't respond instead took a deep breath as my vision got blurry due to my eyes which grew watery, "No don't cry you'll look like a baby" I told myself. Berserker walked to me as I suddenly cried out in pain, I placed my head down while I had my palms on the mat. I felt a finger lift my chin up and in front of me was a squatting Berserker. It felt like cramps but ten times worst. I looked in to his masked eyes with misery.

He skimmed my body and suddenly his eyes stopped at my lower stomach, which my suffering was mainly coming from. "What is it" I said as I breathed heavily. "Your uterus is stretching" he responded. I groaned, the joys I have to go through during pregnancy, but luckily I knew that the stretching was normal. I nodded as I sniffed due to my now runny nose. I scratched my elbow. "Is everything okay" I asked him nervously "Relax" he said standing up. I stretched my neck up to look at him, he turned around, his dreadlocks flew in the air then collapsed back on his body. I pulled myself together before I stood up, stumbling a little, I felt like a child could I not even stand without almost falling back down? I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked up from the floor to see Steel looking in my direction. I held onto my sore hip as I smiled lightly trying to make the awkwardness disappear.

But he to turned around and walked off with Berserker toward the side of the room. Celtic walked to me with one of his massive hands curved into a fist. I blinked a couple of time as he stared at me. He slowly pulled his hand up and held it in front of my neck. I looked down and saw once he opened his fist was a fruit of some sort, I turned my attention back up at him. He nudged his hand forward forcing me to grab the black fruit. I nodded and slowly bit into it, as I did water filled my mouth, it was like eating a watermelon. "Thanks" I said my mouth coming out dry. Pulling his hands behind his back, Celtic bowed and turned to his hunting partners. I bit my nail with my teeth as I finished my fruit, I stood there lonely as the three talked amongst themselves. I ran a hand though my hair as my stomach thankfully claimed down. Berserker shouted "Come on princess we're leaving" he said his back still turned to me. Rolling my eyes at the nickname I made my way toward the tall predators.

* * *

The ship landed on some sort of land, it looked like a jungle back home, the leaves were thick and large. I stood next to Celtic as he looked at the place as well. Steel and Berserker didn't really care much about the view of the place, like they have been here multiple times before. My feet started to take me away from the hunters and toward the jungle that reminded me of home. My eyes widened at the breathtaking sight before me. I turned my head around at a bark, I witnessed Berserker tell his hunters an ordered, they responded with a nod, Berserker typed on his wrist device along with Celtic. They cloaked making them invisible to my human eyes, I felt a bum on the shoulder but nothing was there, I figured it was Berserker passing by to head toward the jungle. Turning fully around I found myself alone with Steel.

I tugged on my shorts as he ignored me and went the opposite way that Celtic and Berserker went. I followed. "Where are we?" I asked hoping for a response which never came instead he walked up ahead leaving me behind. "Stop ignoring me Steel there's no point" I finally said. He still kept quiet and continued to walk smoothly toward the jungle. Narrowing my brows I ran so I was in front of him and held my hands up making him stop.

"Please, your making a big deal out of this whole thing and its getting awkward" I spoke while putting my hands down. "It is a big deal ooman!" He yelled back. I shook my head as I held my hands in front of my eyes to block the sun that shined down above us. "Can we just not talk about it, I'm confused as it is and this situation between us isn't helping" I said. He stood quiet allowing me to add on "Can you please tell me what's going on?" I took a step closer to him. "We're on a game planet" he told me.

"I know but what are we doing here"

"We are hunting"

"I'm not sure what your hunting which is making me nervous"

"Your kind"

I swallowed "You can't!"

"It's not Berserker or my first time being here or neither is it to kill a ooman"

"Still!"

"You should do what you master said before and relax!"

"Why are you yelling at me" I said softly. I rubbed my arms, "Just because you and I aren't going to be together doesn't mean you have to be like everyone else, I thought you were different" I said shrugging my shoulders. "I'm a hunter we're all the same"

"Between you and Berserker is like comparing night and day!"

"Why are female oomans so complicated"

"Your the complicated one Steel" I couldn't help but smile. "Guess I'm going learn how to have fun all by myself.. Oh well" I spoke putting my hands to the side. "This isn't a playground" Steel said walking toward me. "I'm talking about in general"

"Trying to convince me?"

"Only if it's working" I grinned, I didn't want to fight with Steel at all. He laughed and walked past me and inside the jungle which I hoped was a good thing. A weird sound was coming from the air, I looked up and saw a weird crate falling from the sky with a parachute attached to the top to make the landing smoother. Then i spotted another crate coming forcing me to run in the unknown jungle to get Steel.

"Steel!" I yelled once I spotted him, he turned around as I stood in front of him. "Why are there crates-" he cut me off as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a hug.

My palms were pressed up against his hard chest, I sucked in air getting ready to talk when he stopped me. "Let me hold you" he whispered. My mind went blank as Steel rested his head on mine.

* * *

**On the game planet should I use the original cast of humans or would u guys like it if I made up a new one?! review what you want!(:**


	24. Chapter 24

My heart raced as I felt his warm, strong arms wrapped around my bare waist. "Steel" I said a little taken back. He took my scent in as he ignored me saying his name in a shaky voice. He tightened his grip to the point my head was resting on his chest, what was going on?, I was scared unsure of what to do. I felt his purring vibrate against my head.

"Steel" I said trying to get his attention again, "I can hear you ooman" he said with a chuckle. "What" I told a deep breath before starting over "What are you doing" I whispered. "Just let me hold you, I want you" was his response making my cheeks flash hot. "Steel-" I was cut off as I suddenly fell forward onto my knees, the person I was against for support wasn't there. I looked straight up while I was still on my knees and saw Steel was against the tree. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Steel, the figure had red dipped dreadlocks.

I gasped paying no attention to the pain that now tickled my knees. "Oh god" I said in my head knowing it wouldn't end well. I watched Berserker's fist tighten, it was my signal to run in between them which I did.

"Stop!" I yelled at Berserker as I stood in front of Steel who was against the tree. "Move Bella I will deal with you later" Berserker shouted his chest rose heavily. "It's not what it looks like" I said holding my hands up in front of him. Berserker grabbed my wrist with a strong grip and pulled me behind him. ~If you ever touch her again I will tare you limb from limb!~ he roared with anger. ~Face the facts 'boss' your toy doesn't need your company like she needs mine~ Steel responded while pulling away from the tree with his hands so he stood up straight. "Please stop" I said placing a hand on Berserker's shoulder. He slapped my hand away making my hand burn from the harsh contract.

I was scared for Steel, I've seen Berserker fight many times before and I was worried for him. ~Don't test me~ Berserker said then grabbed Steel by his chest armor and pulled him so they were face to face.

~I won her, I've made my mark on her and in her, she's carrying around my pup, if you do as much as look at her again the humans on this planet won't be the only ones being hunted~ Berserker growled. I stood behind them watching them argue, my breathing increased rapidly. ~Never say never Berserker, why don't you worry about your ooman before I take her for myself~ Steel said not backing down.

Steel swung his fist at Berserker, Steel punched his face causing Berserker's face to turn to the side as Steel's fist met with Berserker's face. Within a spilt second Berserker grabbed Steel's head and smashed it in to the tree Steel was against a minute ago. Steel turned and growled at his rival, Berserker kicked Steel in rib with his foot as Steel was on his knees after his head was smashed into the tree. Steel roared loudly in effect. Steel charged Berserker, he pushed his shoulder backward so Berserker's feet slid against the jungle floor ripping the grass from the land underneath.

Steel pushed Berserker away from him with a powerful shove. Berserker released his blades and swiped them at Steel's mask. As they met, the blades swipped Steel's mask leaving behind a slash mark. "Stop!" I screamed. Steel's mask was scarred with Berserker's blade imprint on the side of Steel's mask, where his left cheek would be. Steel was about to charge when Celtic out the blue appeared in front of him, holding him back my the shoulders. ~Steel stop fighting our lord are you out of your mind!~ Celtic growled at Steel who tried to brush Celtic off him but had no luck. Berserker's blades vanished as he saw the other hunters yelling. ~Save your energy!~ Celtic roared again once Steel clammed down to the point Celtic didn't need to hold him back anymore

"Once this hunt is over, I'm going to beat you till you beg for death~ Berserker said as I watched in disbelief. Steel snored as he chuckled. I could tell Berserker was heating up, but I was relieved he wasn't hurting Steel anymore. ~Why don't I just kill you now as a warm up~ Berserker said in his tongue while he took a small step up. Celtic shook his head ~My lord please don't waste your breath the humans will be landing down tonight~

Tapping a finger on his thigh Berserker turned around after a moment and walked to me. I stood there shaking, grabbing my wrist he let me out of the area, and far away from Steel.

* * *

I leaned against the large tree as Berserker was standing so his broad back was facing me. We hadn't talked since the whole Steel that happened an hour ago. Sighing I crossed my arms, then again I sighed loudly in attempt to get his attention. But of course he could have cared less of me trying to get him to look at me. "Berserker" I said stepping away from the rough bark of the tree's trunk. "What" he said rudely as he turned around to finally face me. "Um are-are you mad at m-me?" I yelled at my self mentally for shuttering, but I am just so nervous around him.

Berserker titled his head, "Let me put it this way" he said placing a fingernail on the side of his mask. "If you go near him again I will lock you up like a dog" he finished. I shut my eyes as I nodded, "It wasn't what it looked like he just" I stopped not wanting to tell on Steel he was already under the bus with Berserker. Without hesitation he grabbed my upper arms and pulled me to him. "I'm going to kill him after the hunt Bella, I hope you enjoyed your last moment with him" he told me in a deep, husky voice. "Don't, he's not bothering me, he's just like a friend like your brothers were" I said, I said the last part cautiously. He stared at me, "Don't compare my brothers to that damn trash, Steel is dirt under my feet" he responded.

"You jealous?" I said grinning as I nodded my head toward him in a challenging way. In effect he squeezed my arms harder making me squeal. Then he pushed me away from his grip as he turned, as his head turned his dreadlocks were inches away from hitting my face. I smiled inside since I knew he really did care about me but why was he threating Steel? Steel wasn't hurting, or bothering me so why is Berserker so anger? I brushed myself off as he began walking, I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to him, to my jealous bad blood.

* * *

Berserker had placed me on a huge branch that was attached to a massive oak tree. Even with the large leaves I would still see the sun was setting down, it met the land half way making the sky orange. My back was against the trunk while I stretched my legs out as Berserker squatted beside of me. He stared off at the land, a large thump startled me. I looked up as some leaves broke off from their branch and came down on top of my head. I shook my head trying to get them off as a out line of a figure sparkled blue then appeared. Berserker was still squatted as Celtic appeared next to him on the branch.

~My lord everything is ready~. Berserker suddenly stood up and turned to Celtic and clicked at him in response. My bare toes gripped the bark of branch as Berserker looked me, tightening my jaw I looked up and stared back. He exhales loudly as he let out a laugh. "Come on princess" he said squatted down to my level. "I want to show you something" I narrowed my eyes in confusion "What do you wanna show me?" I asked going on my knees then rested my hands on my thighs. Grabbing my elbow Berserker forced me to stand up as he did. I stumbled forward as I tried to balance and ended up against Berserker. He turned and picked me up bride style, I placed my palms on his chest armor

"Don-" I stopped as I let out a scream, he jumped off the branch and onto the ground. I let out a yelp as his feet hit the earth making me jump up a little. I was curious to see what he wanted to show me. As he set me down Celtic followed then stood a couple of feet beside his boss. We walked deeper into the jungle quietly. I could hear the invisible birds cry to one another, I was happy there was life I was familiar with. I chewed on my lip to the point it began bleeding, the taste of metal made me make a face and release my sore lip. I could see something in the distance as I looked up. Two black looking statues or something, I really couldn't make it out. But as we walked closer I couldn't help but walk up in front of the group and toward the mysterious things. Once I reached the things I found it was like a rock or statue, it was black and had weird symbols. I reached up and touched the imprinted letters and widened my eyes. As I looked away from it and went behind it, I found what looked like a camp ground, there was trees, bones, and a fire in the middle. Swallowing I felt a present next to me. I turned my eyes and saw Berserker.

I heard a roar coming from behind one of the black rocks. I looked at Berserker with a open mouth, "What was that?!" I asked. It sounded like a predator, he sounded in trouble. Berserker looked at Celtic, I would bet he was smiling under his mask. I stepped back, I wanted to see what the noise was coming from, suddenly it came again it was so close. I turned around and walked toward it slowly knowing Berserker would grab my arm and drag me back to him but shockingly he didn't. I continued with my investigation. Is this what he wanted to show me? I walked around the fire, along the way I almost stepped on some chilling looking bones.

As I was a few feet from the rock I noticed a chain like thing was going around it. Scanning it with my eyes I figured out it began moving, was something attached to it? Taking a deep breath I awkwardly walked to the side of rock and discovered a scaly arm was spread across the side of the rock making me speed walk to the front so I wasn't in Berserker's view.

It front of rock was a hunter, his arms and feet were chained to each side of rock, his head was held down in shame.

I looked at him with a blank mind, he was stripped of any weapon or armor, he was only in his loin cloth. His dreadlocks had different sized rings on the ends. His chest was covered with green blood. He was small so I know only one predator with that body shape.

"Wolf?" I whispered walking toward him. The hunter popped his head up, one of his yellow eyes were as red as a tomato. One of his mandibles was covered in blood as well. His mandibles twitched as he looked at me, I held my breath. I was unsure what to say so I just stood there nervously. His brows narrowed but relaxed after looking at my face, I smiled lightly why was he chained up?

I felt a hand touch my arm causing me to turn lighting fast. It was Steel, he was unmasked so I could see him grin at my reaction of seeing him. Behind me Wolf roared and I could hear the rattle of the chains as he moved around. "Get ready ooman your kind is set to drop in soon" he said smiling. I blinked rapidly, I was paying more attention to Wolf's roaring which shook my soul. "Can you put him down?" I asked. "For you anything" he said making me smile lightly and blush. "But your master and I aren't so friendly at the moment"

"So?!"

"So I need to hunt, the fool with send me back to my planet"

I turned once again to face Wolf, his mandibles widened as he groaned and roared. He settled down as he noticed me watching. ~What's the matter, ooman got your tongue Wolf?~ Steel asked as I felt two arms slip around my waist, I felt Steel's abs on my upper back. I stood still as I felt something wet lick my ear. I shivered at the touch of Steel's snake like tongue against my ear.

Wolf looked at me in pity as I returned the look, I wanted so badly to release him, he saved my life and I intended to return to favor, whatever it takes.


	25. Chapter 25

**3rd P.O.V**

Steel held the little beauty's waist with a tight grip wishing he would take her right there and then. He rolled his bright eyes at Wolf's roaring, there was no point he was nailed onto the rock by the strong pointy chains. Steel looked at Bella's head going deep into thought, he didn't even notice Bella saying his name.

"Steel?" Bella said swallowing thickly. Realizing where he was Steel released the female so his hands were to his sides. She turned and looked at him, her eyes were breath taking to him, she looked like a lost puppy making him grin on the inside. "I don't want to be here" she said sadly, it was true she didn't want to be there knowing she couldn't get her saver down to freedom. Steel twitched his mandibles as he asked "Where's your master?" Bella disliked the way he called the father of unborn child her 'master'.

She motioned her head toward the back of Wolf's rock. Raising a eyebrow he looked down at her then back up at where she said Berserker was. Steel didn't feel like dealing with Berserker he didn't have the energy at the moment. "Well then go to him then" he said a little angry, he wanted her to stay with him but Berserker was in the way and would fight with him again, Steel was annoyed by Berserker he could any female he wanted, why settle with Bella he didn't treat her right and Steel was determined to show Bella that.

Bella looked a little taken back at his chose of words but nodded, the curls on her hair bounced lightly. As she left the area Steel looked at Wolf, he walked to him proudly showing off his broad shoulders. Wolf easily sensed the bad blood in front of him but didn't want to look at him, he was ashamed being here.

~Look up at me mutt~ Steel spoke. Wolf ignored the order and payed more attention to his left eye that was swollen to the point he had to shut it. After the beating at the feast he was kept in a cell along with the female sex slaves, until he was taken aboard Berserkers ship and was chained to this rock on this unknown planet. He felt a hand grab his neck and pulled his head up. Steel looked at him with no emotion. ~Why does the ooman take a liking to you?~ Steel asked. Wolf remember the ooman from earth, he had followed her when Berserker had left her when he thought he killed him in the explosion, then once the Hard meats were spreading he had saved her when her car had crashed.

Wolf wanted to talk back but stopped himself, it was pathetic to even look at one of them without ripping their hearts out. ~Not much of a talker now huh?~ Steel said with a chuckle. The weak Wolf lowered his head once again as Steel dropped his neck.

Steel looked up at the sky as he heard a sound, a ooman was falling down. He grinned widely the ooman looked small as it was falling down to the land. Steel held his hand out, he rolled his hand into a fist then stretched his fingers back out, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Berserker leaned his back against the tree trunk as he watched Steel reattach his mask to his cords. Berserker had ordered Celtic to take Bella back to the ship and watch her. Steel's cannon began to move once his mask was placed on his face, Steel looked around adjusting to the new vision that his mask gave him. Berserker took that as a sign to start the hunt even though he wanted nothing more then to twist his hunting partners head off but he tamed himself.

Steel wasn't to threatened of Berserker, they were both equal in height, strength, brains, and even age. ~Stay out of my way~ Berserker said as he stood next to Steel on the thick branch. ~Sure boss, unless I kill them all, if you lucky ill save you one ooman~ Steel responded. Berserker chuckled ~Oh please~ he said under his breath. Steel grinned. ~Why did you bring the ooman female on the hunt she could get hurt~ Steel asked as he looked around since his vision was clear in the pitch dark. ~Don't question me you vermon~ Berserker barked, he didn't want Steel to think he was over him touching his mate.

Steel's grin vanished, he kept quiet for a while, ~I wouldn't be so obnoxious if you'd just let me try out that gorgeous little female you have wrapped around your finger~

Berserker couldn't help but bark out with deep laughter. ~Still haven't stopped stealing from me have you?~ Berserker asked smiling under his metal mask. ~It wouldn't be stealing if she'd just choose~ Steel said tilting his head. Berserker looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ~I don't like sharing~ Berserker responded. ~She already has your pup, it's not like I'm going to make much of a difference in that~ Steel said looking around the land. He decided to add on, ~She might get tired of you~ he said smiling. ~So why not just let me use her as a pleasurable toy ever once and a while~ Steel continued looking at Berserker for an answer.

~On a cold day in hell~ Berserker said squatting once he heard a sound coming from the forest. His eyes scanned the area looking for a heat source.

Steel looked at his lord in jealously. Suddenly Steel and Berserker both turned behind them as they heard the sound of a voice, a human voice. Giving one last glance at each other they both cloaked, they were overwhelmed, the two great hunters forgot everything and concentrated on one thing, spilling blood.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V **

I was a little uneasy with Celtic staring at me for the past hour, I was sitting with him in the control room. His back was facing the control panel as his arms were crossed. My knees grew numb, it felt like needles were in my skin making it hurt badly. I got off my legs so I stood up, Celtic watched me like a hawk. Berserker and Steel had been gone for a long while, it was getting pretty lonely standing here with Celtic and having no one to talk to, our only communication is giving each other a awkward stare every once and a while.

Sighing loudly Celtic looked at me, I smiled lightly. Looking around Celtic began walking toward me. I straightened up a little as he grabbed my arm. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him as he lead me toward the opening of the ship. I was hit with cold air as we walked out in to forest, the wind made my skin roughen from the goosebumps that now appeared. He let go of my arm and pointed in the direction of the forest. I looked out into the darken and spotted something red, like fire. What was fire doing out here, then I remembered that there was fire where Berserker's 'camp' was. He looked at me as if waiting for a response, I simply nodded.

Celtic bowed as he began walking toward the red fire, I took a cautious step forward but stopped once I heard a scream, a scream from a human. Where did that come from, is it the humans their hunting? It sounded like a female. Once I didn't move for a while Celtic grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, my feet dragged against the ground as I tried to put the pieces together.

* * *

We walked till we were back in front of the large rocks, the fire was a few feet in front of me. I walked toward it, and looked around trying to look for Berserker or Steel. But I was met with no one, just silence and the wind that blew from above making the trees rattle their leaves. I frowned. I hear another scream come from the side of me, I turned immediately to see what it was.

In the dark I witnessed Berserker come from the trees. He was holding something behind his back. I stepped back a little, I could see red blood on his abdomen. There was a sound that followed him as well, like he was dragging something. He pulled his arm out that was behind his back and there was a red net, and inside the net was a women. She was heavily armed with guns around her waist, but she didn't seem to move at all. "What are you doing?!" I asked Berserker as he looked at me. I ignored the chill that went down my spine and continued to watch him.

I could hear someone walking behind me, the sound of clicking made it obvious of it being a predator. The women moaned as she looked around, her fingers hooked onto the opening of the fish like net. Her hair was as black as the night, I stood where I was its been a while since I've seen another human. I saw Celtic was standing by Berserker, meaning Steel was standing behind me. What were they going to do with her? I stepped back into the shade of the tree so I was in complete darkness, away from the light of the fire. The hazy eyed women coughed up some blood as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She slammed the ground with her fist and looked up, as she did she scream and crawled back in fear. Berserker tilted his head at her. "Don't kill her please" I said in my head.

She kept crawling back as tears ran down her mocha colored cheeks.

Steel stepped past me and walked toward the action. My heart thumbed loudly against my rib cage. She shook as she saw Steel approach her as well. With her shaky hands she grabbed a pistol from her waist. She pointed it at Steel, she fired it but it sparked against his chest armor then bounced off. She placed her gun on the ground. "Please" she said sobbing.

Berserker grabbed the net and ripped it off her. She got up to run but Berserker grabbed her ankle, she went face first into the muddy ground. She screamed and crawled at the dirt with her hands. Her finger nail scratched the ground. Her head faced me.

Suddenly she gasped, Berserker injected his finger nails into her lower back.

My throat was in knots. Berserker began to pull, I ran toward him "No!" I shouted. But it was to later, he ripped her spine and skull out of her back, he turned his head to the sky and roared loudly, the ground felt like it was shaking under my feet. I gasped a couple of times as I looked at the blood covered spine. My knees shook. I began to cry, I hated them so much, my mind spun, my heart grew with pure anger.

Steel saw that I was frozen with fear. I didn't notice him until he was beside me, he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me!" I yelled not wanted to even look at them. Berserker made his way toward us.

"How could you!" I asked with wet eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Berserker asked calmly.

My eyes felt on fire I couldn't take it. I turned my back to Berserker as I tried to walk away from them but Steel still had my arm. I pulled my arm till it burned from his grip, "Let go Steel!" I shouted.

Steel in effect pulled me toward him, I turned around toward him with my arm up into a fist. I pounced Steel in the face, his metal mask met with my hand.

Steel released me as I stumbled back, I turned and began to run, those damn bastards they disgusted me.

I ran as my feet took me far, far away from the murderers.

* * *

**what do ya'll think(: review!**


	26. Chapter 26

I ran, I ran hard as my tears swam down my face, my inspiration to keep running was the heavy footsteps I could hear behind me. With in a minute of running I was grabbed by the waist.

My feet flew in the air as the person picked me up then set me down on my feet. My opened hands turned into fists, I knew they would catch me but why couldn't they just leave me alone I didn't want to look at them, my mind was disgusted by them. I stood still as I sniffed, I could feel the predator's hard chest against my back, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. A hand came from behind and grabbed my throat, the hunter turned my face and I was met with Berserker. His body language showed he was furious making me shut my eyes and release a sob, "Let me go" I demanded releasing what sounded like a sob mixed with a cough. Once I reopen my eyes I found him staring at me, his mask blended in with the forest night making him look even more frightening.

"Please" I whispered as I placed my hands on his chest that was covered by a black fish like net. The salty tears began to make my cheeks itch but I paid it no mind. My sore eyes grew weak as I tired to squeezed out of the grip he had on my throat, "Begging makes you look weak" he said pulling me so my body was pressed up against his. I shook my head "Get away from me!" I yelled as my mouth faced the dark sky.

"No!" He yelled in my face making me look away from the night and back at him due to his sudden out brust. "You damn bitch your acting like me killing is a new thing for you!" He shouted again. I knew he was right but I got angry at the word he used to describe me "You didn't have to do it in front of me you bastard!" I said back then added on "That poor women you killed her like she was nothing"

"She is nothing, nothing but just a warm up kill"

I was shaking once I remembered his hand was around my neck, the same hand that had enough power to pick a fully grown man and throw him across a room like a rag doll. I was scared to death and wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. "Don't hurt me" I sobbed as my tears reached my chin.

His dreadful mask made my fear rise "Now if I wanted to hurt you don't you think I'd do it by now?" He asked. "Why..why must you kill" I asked looking down at the ground feeling depressed. I could hear a deep chuckle. "I'm a hunter, a bad blood why the hell wouldn't I kill its my birth right" he stated. I tried to calm myself down, I knew from the very beginning of him being a bad blood but did he had to do it in front of me?

"I'm I'm-I'm" I stopped talking due to my unexpected stuttering, Berserker tightened his grip as I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I'm just scared of you" I said looking him in his eyes. I could hear his mouth form into a grin. "You should fear me princess, fear is what I live off of" he whispered to me as he leaned in, I could feel his warm breath against my face. I held onto his net tighter as he released my neck. I looked at his scaly black, green, and red skin, puffing my lower lip out I felt my tears begin to dry up on my cheeks. I decided not to ask anymore questions about the hunt, as much as I disapproved of it I was going to keep quiet. "Sorry, I'm just such a baby at time" I told him still playing with his fish net with my shaky fingers.

I finally looked up at him, he was looking down at me making me nervous. "Can you take me back" I asked softly, I could barely hear myself but lucky he caught every word. He grabbed my chin, "If you do as much as step a foot from the camp ground again, you will end up just like that human I disposed of earlier" he warned me making me nod quickly.

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the same uncomfortable ground I went to sleep on that night, the first thing I noticed was the extreme heat biting at my skin. I groaned, my hand that was rested on my cheek to keep my head off the dirty ground was asleep. I flipped onto my back as I looked at the grey sky, the massive clouds blocked the sun from shining down making it seem darker then usual.

A big bang sound made me scream in shock, I sat up onto my bottom to see what it was. I saw Celtic, he had slammed his blades against a near by tree. I smiled a little at his attempt to cut the tree down.

Food began to cross my mind, I looked around and even sniffed the humid air a little. I was craving pickles, and even some whip cream on top. Licking my lips at the fantasy I looked around for another bad blood, hopefully not Steel, once I came back from the big run away he wasn't in the area all night, I felt bad for slapping him. The sticky air made me open my mouth and breath heavily like a dog. Celtic must have heard my breathing cause he turned around.

I shut my dry mouth and looked awkwardly at him, he suddenly turned around and went back to hitting the tree.

I raised an eyebrow at his unusual action as I sat on my knees. Unexpectedly I fell forward, my hand went out in front of me to soften my landing. I spun my head to see who knocked me forward. Surprise surprise I found Berserker towering over me, he must have pushed my back with his foot. Rolling my eyes I pushed on my hands and stood up. My forehead began to sweat making me moan in sadness, it felt like it was 130 degrees I was going to die out here. I could feel my heart begin to beat fast, I softly rubbed the sleep from my weak eyes.

My tongue sneaked out of my mouth and tasted the hot, moisture air. Berserker examined my body, I knew he could see my body temperature begin to rise. Reaching behind him he pulled something from his waist. When he turned something was in his hands, it looked like beef jerky. "Eat it" he ordered giving it to me. I reached and grabbed it, raising it to my eye level I smelled it. The smell was toxic! I pinched my nose and pushed the meat away from me.

"My god what is that?!" I asked making a face. "You will eat it or I will shove it down your throat" he yelled. Frowning I kept my nose pinched and placed a piece in my mouth, I bit the crunchy edge off. I played with it with my tongue, I couldn't taste it, it tasted plain lucky. Well at least it was better then nothing, it's not like he'd give me something bad. I took a bigger bite, I did that till it was all gone. Once I released my nose a disgusting after taste was left behind making me stick my tongue out. "That's a good girl" Berserker told me as he cupped my cheek. His hot hand forced me to shrug my shoulders, his warm hand made my proses sweat even more.

But I craved his touch, so I relaxed and let him slid his hand down and over my breast. "Its so hot" I said shutting my eyes as I felt the extreme heat over power my body. I felt dizzy and weak to the point I couldn't hold myself, I leaned toward Berserker's cold chest armor. My skin shivered under the sudden change in temperature. My eyes were still shut as my knees began to give out. I was suffering a heat stroke, I became very confused and scared. "Berserker?" I questioned, he picked me up. "Shut up" he said. I knew he was aware of what was going on with my body. I fought to keep my eyes opened, but I surrounded and closed them, I enjoyed the warm breeze that pasted as he ran.

* * *

A moan escaped my lips as a pinch feeling went through my arm. I looked down and saw a thick needle. I looked around and saw I was back in the ship, and by the ship I mean the medical room. I looked up and saw Steel. I closed my mouth as I figured it was him, what was I to say?

He had his mask off. After checking that the needle was safety placed into my vein he turned around to the table that had odd looking medical supplies. The silence was to overwhelming.

"I'm sorry I hit you" I shouted out loud to break the ice. His shoulder started to shake as he through his head back with laughter. "It's not like you hurt me" he commented as he settled down and turned back around. I smiled as I stood up so my back rested on the bed rest behind me. "I really am sorry.. I just flipped out" I said with a laugh. Steel walked back over to me. "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to ooman" he said with a grin. "So your not mad at me"

"Of course not"

I grabbed his wrist with my hand making him look at me. "Thanks" I said with a wide smile. He brushed my chin with his sharp finger nail. "So am I going to be okay... Is the baby fine" I asked releasing him. "Your both fine, you've just been out in the sun to long"

"Ugh don't remind me"

"You dislike the heat?"

"Yes very much"

He smiled "We as a species enjoy the heat" he informed me. "Where's Berserker?" He raised a eyebrow. "I'd tell you but you might pouch me with that small, weak fist of yours"

"Hey I could do some damage if I wanted to"

He nodded he's head sarcastically. "So do you have any children?" I questioned looking in his eyes. "I don't stay with females after I'm done with them"

"Are any willing to have a bad blood as a 'mate'?"

"Some I guess if you enjoy the thrill of being mistreated and cheated on constantly"

"Ah their into the bad boys?"

He grinned then answered my question "Yes"

I flexed my left hand, forgetting the feeling of how it was to like to write. Suddenly Steel stood beside the bed and grabbed the end of my hair. "Your hair is like silk" he told me as my hair slipped in between his fingers. He pulled my hair making my head go to the side from the force. I opened my mouth into a 'O', as I did he smiled. I reached out and grabbed one of his smooth dreadlocks and imitated him and pulled as well . His head didn't budge.

"Your hair is like.. a thick, smooth wire" I noted. He smiled at my description. My hands traveled to his fascinating mandibles. His chest vibrated from his soft purring. His abs reminded me of Berserker, making me slid a hand down to touch them as I narrowed my eyebrows. His chest puffed out, it made me smile knowing he felt proud of me giving his body my full attention.

He grabbed my cheek as I looked up at him with big eyes, all of a sudden he pushed my waist down so I laid flat on my back, he hovered over me.

My eyes shook from the mislead I was getting from him. My fingers gripped my tube top sleeves as he grabbed the side of my rib cage. His hand drifted over my bare belly. His finger was on the edge of my tube top, his nail slipped under making me realize what was happening.

"Please don't" I said with a gasp. "Your mouth says one thing but" he leaned in, his tongue tasted my neck. "Your body says another ooman" he said as his nail traveled along the tube top, inches away from my breasts. My weak hands pushed lightly on his broad shoulders, "No don't please.." I denied, I was scared that he was going to rape me with his size and strength he could easily do it. He mumbled something in his mother tongue against my skin.

"I'm not going to rape you Bella" he said looked in my eyes. "I would never do that to you, but I know you want me as much I want you" he said resting his forehead against mine. I listened closely, taking everything in slowly. He grabbed my breasts gently, I raised my foot so my knee faced the ceiling as he squeezed them. "Just say it ooman"

"Say what" I snapped a little taken back by the event. "You want me to take you"

"I can't.. I-I Berserker is-"

"Stop fighting it"

"I'm not fighting anything"

"Then why are you shaking" I looked down at my indeed trembling body. "Your making me nervous, just stop talking about 'us' okay get off"

"Give me what I want and I will"

"Don't you have to go hunting or something" I wondered making him chuckled "Trying to change the subject are we?" He commented. "Just fix me up"

"Celtic will be taking my spot as your healer as I obey you and go hunting"

"Celtic?"

"Yes he will just watch you" I rose so I was sitting up again, Steel did the same. We both turned as a sound came from behind the door. "Guess your sub is here" he joked. As he got up I grabbed his strong arm, Steel looked back at me with his bright eyes. "Steel why do you keep trying.. I don't understand" I asked softly while I shook my head, who would ever keep trying with me? He stared at me then cupped my chin.

"Your worth fighting for" was his answer.

* * *

**thank you, you lovely readers for reading my story it amazes me that people like my story! Well I have a small favor to ask you guys if that's okay?! I'm still thinking about the gender of the new Berserkser jr, as you leave your awesome reviews just tell me what you want (boy or girl) and why! okay than bye thanks a million!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh gosh chapter 27 already? Wow! (Rated M!)**

* * *

(**Dream)**

"Mom!" I shouted with all my might to the point my face was red from anger. Daniel pulled on my pigtails once again which took me forever to do like mom showed me. He laughed "You baby" he said rolling his dark eyes.

I stomped my foot against the yellow grass "I'm not a baby I'm six" I shouted back. He pulled my hair once more, as Hunter came from behind him "Knock it off" he ordered placing a hand on his head.

Daniel obeyed and as he stepped back from me he was tackled onto the ground by Michael making everyone laugh. They both rolled around on the grass. I looked at my brothers with great happiness.

Hunter walked over to me "You okay little sis?" He questioned looking down at me. I smiled as I hugged him tightly.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V) **

My eyes shot open, I was trembling with fear, my eyes were wet from tears, was I crying in my sleep? Suddenly a big boom came from behind the ship walls.

I grabbed the fur blanket that covered my body and held it close to my face. The room was pitch dark. My mind began to play tricks on me which caused me to see weird things in the room that weren't even there! I hugged my knees as I held them close to my chest, my eyes turned to the side. I saw Berserker laying on his stomach with his hands spread out under the pillow, I was a little surprised to see him. The boom came again, I let out a scream, was it a thunder storm? The thunder was louder and stronger then anything I've ever heard on earth, once the lightening came down and striked the ground it felt as if the bed was staking. I could hear the heavy rain slamming down against the ships walls, the sound filled my ears.

Berserker had been gone for two whole weeks, he and Steel went around the large area searching for the humans, I didn't hear him come in the room at all, it was the first time seeing him after the two weeks.

It also meant I was already seven weeks pregnant, the weeks have been flying by for me. My breasts were also in pain, blue veins have grown around them. I've been having to use the bathroom multiple times a day. The rumble of the thunder caused me to blinked rapidly, I turned on my side to face Berserker. His shoulder blades were flexed making him look even more muscular. My innocent eyes couldn't help themselves as they roamed his body. "Jeez Bella relax" I mentally commanded myself. The room seemed to light up before another boom came. Man I hate thunderstorms! Again another rumbles came from above me before a other ear-piercing roar of thunder.

The sound was so powerful it triggered me to move close to Berserker, my back slammed into him as I fell backwards. Without warning his eyes shot open, he flipped me so he was on top of me with my neck in his skintight grip. His eyes seemed to glow in the night. "I'm so sorry I just got freaked out cause of the storm" I explained holding my hands out. He looked to the side of the ship were the sound of raindrops was coming from.

"You know how close you were to getting killed" he asked as he released me. "Guess I do now" I said smiling. Berserker rolled his eyes. "How was the trip?" I questioned once he leaned in and nipped at my neck with his mandibles forcing me to arch my neck to the side, giving him full access. "Princess really want to hear about how I killed, skinned, and gutted many of her kind?" He answered. I slowly shook my head as a disturbing image came to mind. He chuckled against my skin, I couldn't help but smile at his warm breath which tickled my neck.

I felt his hand rub up against my upper thigh, his long nails made my leg jump out unexpectedly. "Jumpy are we" he said. "Have you've been a good girl while I was gone?" Berserker said joking. I decided to play along and responded "Depends.. have you been a good boy?" He looked up at with his beaming eyes. "Now when am I ever good" he asked.

"Never"

He laughed.

His hand that was on my upper thigh began to travel to my stomach area then went in between my breasts. I released a yelp as he grabbed my sore breasts. I grabbed his upper arm as I shook my head "They hurt" I complained. But he didn't care and continued to play with them. I moaned as he squeezed them making them feel numb. Without hesitation he ripped my top apart and pulled my shorts off and threw them on the floor. His eyes then were glued to my body. "I'm going to fuck you raw" he whispered in my ear, in effect I trembled.

As I stared at the ceiling I didn't noticed his head go down under until I felt his tongue against my wet entrance. My hips arched in shock. His fingers brushed in the flaps of my sex causing me to release soft noises from my mouth. He spread my legs out with his knees. I swallowed slightly.

His finger entered me with a steady beat. I gasped as yet another roar from the thunder caught me off guard. He added more fingers preparing me. He went faster as I felt my climax approach. Taking off his loin cloth I was meet with his manly member. Seeing his size made me spread my legs out farther till they reached their limit. Placing his hands of each other side of my head he entered me roughly. As he through his head back and roared a aggressive roar he thrusted in with great power, I placed my leg on his shoulder trying to get him in. I grabbed the blanket as he rocked, the bed followed his movement. He picked up speed once my chest began to sweat. I arched and screamed as I came. Berserker grabbed my hips and flipped me so I was on top. I started to rode him as he slammed his hips against mine while his member slid against my walls making me see stars. He roared once again as I could felt him reach his max. I screamed in delight as my walls tightened and I came like I never came before.

I feel down on his chest as my whole body felt like jello. He hugged my waist, we switched placed so I was once again back on the bottom. I didn't want him to without draw so I hugged his upper back with my feet keeping the pleasurable feeling in place, I moaned in satisfaction.

Once he bit into me I held onto his smooth dreadlocks trying to ignore the small pain that was growing in my stomach . He pulled out of me making me release my grip on him, my chest rose up and down heavily due to my hard breathing. I kissed one of his mandibles with a smile. He grabbed my lower back with his nails making me arch my chest to him, he seized one of my hard nipples in his mouth as I through my head back. He bit them as his tongue cleaned the blood that began to spill from my nipple.

With one hand he massaged my left breast as his other hand was pressed into my back keeping me in place. My hands hugged his neck. Suddenly he dropped me, I bounced a little as my back met the bed. He rolled next to me and grabbed my waist so I was pressed up against him. I placed my hand on his arms as I shut my weak eyes.

* * *

I heard a loud thump making me open my eyes in shock. The bright room made me shut my eyes. I inhaled some fresh air as I turned my body. Berserker was standing by the 'table' and was holding his large, sliver chest armor in his hands, the armor seemed to have a hole in the center.

~Fucken oomans~ he said harshly under his breath. He then slammed the chest armor against the floor cracking it some more. What was his problem? I looked under the blanket and saw my nude body. A small grin appeared as I fell backward on the soft pillow so I laid down on my back again and pulled the covers up to my chin. I turn to face the wall, my blanket slipped a little so my whole back was bare.

The door opened.

I narrowed my eyebrows as my ears were on full alert and listened, I didn't want to turn around making it awkward so stayed the way I was. As the door closed I could only hear someone speaking but couldn't understand a single word.

* * *

**(3rd person) **

~Surprised to see you awake~ Steel said as he walked toward the 'table' that his ruler was standing by. ~Were you looking for someone else~ was Berserker's reply as he looked at the table giving Steel an Opportunity to sneak a peak at the wide bed where the female he desired was sleeping.

Her bare back made him grin knowing she was naked. ~Don't anymore~ Steel said as Berserker looked up, his mandibles twitched. ~I would let you take a shot but she's numb~ Berserker said smiling as he mocked him. ~What a shame~ Steel murmured a little jealous. ~Don't you have anything better to do then stand there watching me~ Berserker asked Steel as he met his eyes.

Steel looked at Bella then turned around ~Not at the moment~ he protested as he opened the door and slipped out.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)**

I turned back around and stretched my arms trying to make it look like I had just awoken. "Who just left?" I asked while sitting up on my knees.

"Your boyfriend" he joked making me roll my eyes. "Knock it off" I said making a face as I wrinkled my nose. He grinned as the covers fell down leaving my chest bare, "I will knock it off...and if by that you mean Steel's head... gladly"

"Are you still angry with him?"

"I have more important things to do then fight with that weakling"

"When are we leaving this place?" I asked biting my nail as my other hand was behind me supporting my weight. "When ever I feel like we should leave"

Sighing at his rude response I laid down hoping he would feel like leaving this planet soon.

* * *

"Can I have some of your water?" I asked Berserker as he looked away from his dinner plate. I had finished my jug of water and was still extremely thirsty. Placing my arms on the circular table I smiled waiting for his response. He didn't speak but motioned his head at his cup of water.

My face twitched from the wide grin that appeared on my face. I reached across the table but my hands weren't long enough so I had to stand, then finally grabbed the cup. I sat back down, then took a long sip from the cup, the water went down my throat refreshing me Significantly. "I thought you said 'some' not the whole damn thing" Berserker said narrowing his eyes in confusion. My teeth hit the tip of the cup as I shrugged my shoulders "I'm pregnant I'm going to get very thirsty" I snapped back as I placed the empty cup next to the jug I had wasted down a while ago. I went back to my food as he gave me a nasty look.

I returned the look, I couldn't help but laugh. The sound most of pleasured him cause he dropped the face he was giving me and rolled his eyes. I continued to laugh for no real reason, my laugh echoed in the large room.

"Control yourself" he ordered. I shut my mouth, but in the corners of my mouth I released a soft giggle. My stomach felt full and I was in a play mood. "So" I said clapping my hands. "What" he said sharply. "We should come up with some baby names or at least talk about the baby" I explained placing my elbows on the table. Berserker didn't listen and shoved a piece of raw meat in his mouth. "Where will I give birth? I mean where will we live not on this ship right?" I added on before he could speak and said "What if something goes wrong-" he flexed his mandibles and roared cutting me off

"Relax Bella!" He shouted "One fucken question at a time your damn voice is like a sword in my brain" he said making me feel miserable. I held my head down as I felt tears sneak in the corner of my eyes. "Why are you crying" he asked sounding annoyed. "I wouldn't cry if you weren't so-so mean to me" I said after lifting my head up to face him. He snorted in response. I wiped the small tears that came down, he watched my every move as he leaned back in his chair, he then placed one arm on the back rest.

"I'm just concerned cause I'm not going to give birth on a freaken ship or I will jump off this thing" I warned "We are going to my planet"

"Not that place we were at before right?"

"No we are going a area where bad bloods aren't hunted down"

"Why must everything be so complicated for a bad blood?"

He looked at me long and hard. "Cause we have guts to make our own rules.. I don't need a rule book to follow from for everything I do princess"

I kept silent and waited as he added on "Those useless honorable hunters have no back bone... they don't understand the meaning of living free"

"But you kill dishonorably"

"Killing a whore every once and a while isn't a crime.. It's more smart" he said grinning. "You also kill unarmed pray?"

"It shows how pathetic the creatures really are..depending on a weapon to protect its self... It just adds to the fun"

"That's sick I couldn't even live with my self if I even hurt a fly"

He smiled making me do the same. "I remember when I first met you" I spoke.

"Your acting as if it was decades ago"

"Don't kill the moment" I mummbled looking at him as he rolled his eyes again Berserker placed his hand under his chin. "You tackled me to the ground" I said laughing. "You deserved it" he responded as my mouth hanged down in disbelief "Well I was terrified! I was being held captive by you and your brothers" I said slowly not wanting to distemper him. "And you killed my best friend" I summed up sadly. "Wouldn't be the first time I killed" he informed me. I bit my lip as silence filled the room. "Do you have any other siblings?" I said cutting the awkwardness.

"Yes"

"Which are?"

"You'll find out when we get to my planet"

I frowned, man I really wanted know who this other sibling was! "Are they younger or older"

He signed heavily. "Younger" he surprising replied. I got up and walked to him, I sat on his muscular lap. I set my chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Please tell me" I begged.

He grabbed my cheeks and pulled my head away from his chest. His finger broke into my soft cheek cells but didn't go far enough to draw blood. I screamed. "Stop asking" he demanded looking at me with no emotion.

I pushed his hands off and was about to get up when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. Berserker purred as he traveled up my chest.

"I hate you" I yelled. "Sh.. have some water you pregnant females are thirsty right?" He laughed deeply. "Haha oh god your to funny" I joked while holding my chest. He was such an ass but I couldn't help but enjoy it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Im soooo sorry I haven't been updating I'm been crazy crazy busy! This chapter isn't the longear so detailed but I wanted to make you guys happy so enjoy!**

* * *

"Berserker" I whispered softly trying not to anger him in anyway, I lightly touched his muscular shoulder and pulled my hand back quickly.

I carefully shook his shoulder once he didn't move making me grow mad.

"What" he said with a deep tired voice. "I'm hungry" I whispered to him as I slid closer to him on the bed. It was true I was hungry, I've been craving odd things since two weeks ago when Berserker and I had that feast together. "When aren't you hungry, you eat more then two hunters combined" he joked as he used his hands to lift himself up off the bed and sat upward, his back faced me. "I'm eating for two now" I told him with a smile even though he couldn't see it.

Berserker didn't say anything making me a bit confused is to why? He got up and walked to the door, he turned and looked at me, I sat on my knees as I looked up at him. "Well your hungry aren't you?"

I nodded happily as I gave off a grin. "Then get up alrighty" he snapped. I held my hands up in defeat and climbed out the bed a bit shaky.

As he lead me down the hall I couldn't help but feel my waist was thick, it's been nine weeks, I haven't been having morning sickness lucky, I just feel pregnant. "Don't stand to close to me" I said out of the blue as I stepped back from Berserker, I grew uncomfortable with the idea of my stomach being bare, my mood swings were increasing and I guess he got use to them, he would yell at me from time to time but I guess I got use to that as well.

Once we reached the tables in the eatting room I looked around with hungry eyes as he brought the food over, I've been trying a lot of new things lately. But this time it was the same old thing, meat and fruit, my eyes widened at the small amount of food, it looked like a feast.

Berserker sat across from me, watching me. I began to eat fast, I couldn't even taste the food how fast I was eating but I didn't care all I wanted was some food in me. "Slow down" Berserker spoke as he tilted his head in anger. I swallowed the last of the meal and looked back up at him. "I'm such a pig" I said looking down at my tummy, realizing in just six more mouths I was going to give birth.

I looked around the ship trying to avoid his eyes, as I did I came up with a question, "So um are we leaving this place yet"

"When you fell the ship move, then you'll know we're moving"

"When will that be... soon?"

Berserker shut his eyes making me stop talking, was I really that annoying to him? I signed then began to think and then asked "When will I meet your sibling?"

"Your still on that princess?"

I nodded as his eyes opened. He rose from his seat as his dreadlocks shook along with his head. A sharp pain grew in my stomach causing me to let out a gasp. Berserker turned and rolled his eyes "Stop over exaggerating it makes you look pathetic" Narrowing my eyebrows I shouted "It hurts how would you know your not me!" I grabbed my side. "Considering I have a highly advanced mask, I can see right through you smart mouth" he said back before typing on his wrist device.

After he pushed a final button the ship began to vibrate and shake from side to side. "What's going on!" I shouted as I grabbed the side of the table with my hands. The ship lifted up off the ground and began to rise to the sky, I could tell since my ears popped as my head began to hurt. I grabbed the side of my head and shook, "Ow" I signed as I growled.

Shortly after it started it ended. I shivered as I looked around, the pressure died down making it comfortable again. "I guess you felt like leaving" I said smiling as I got up from the seat and stretched my back.

* * *

Celtic stared at me as I looked around, "When are we going to land" I asked him while I swung my arms back and front. Celtic was confused at my language, I bit my tongue.

Celtic growled at Steel who was asleep on the chair beside him. Steel roared not wanting to be bothered. "Steel" I whispered as I walked up so I stood in front of him, his eyes shot open making me grin. He turned to me as he stood up a little straighter. "When are we landing" I repeated my question. Steel looked down at his wrist, his device blinked as he typed on it.

"Soon ooman" he replied as his hands went out and grabbed my waist. He pulled me forward so my legs were on each side of his hips, I sat on his thighs. My cheeks reddened as he purred. I could see Celtic looking at us from the corner of my eye. I put my hands on his chest as he slowly blinked his eyes.

He rubbed my waist.

~Careful Steel~

Steel his head to Celtic ~Why does it matter, she not pushing back~ Steel purred. ~Lord Berserker is close by~ Celtic clicked at Steel as I pushed back against his chest. I sat up awkwardly and scratched my arms lightly as I turned around. "Man was that the most awkward moment ever" I said to myself as I licked my front teeth.

Flexing my fingers I waited for someone to begin talking, I could feel someone's eyes on me causing me to turn and saw Steel. His mandibles twitched with delight as he caught my eyes in a stare off. I rolled my eyes playfully as he did the same. I giggled then stopped as I heard someone speak behind me.

"Guinea pig" said the deep husky voice.

My body turned to the side at the source of the voice. ~Where landing~ Berserker told his men then told me.

I nodded a bit excited to see his home planet once again.

Steel slid his arm against my right breast as he pasted me causing me to take a step back from the sudden contact. For some weird reason I didn't feel I was going to a alien planet, I felt I was going home.

"Come on" Berserker said grabbing my arm and guided me out the room and down the misty hallway. I took one last glance at everything hoping I'd be able to see it again soon. Berserker looked at me in annoyance as my head turned back and front looking at some things on the halls that I never caught before.

* * *

I frowned as I found the air the same as before, it was humid. We landed in a totally different area, one with more thicker trees. In the distance I could hear what sounded like to me, like some one was roaring as others were talking. Berserker gave me a warning glance as he stared to walk toward the mixture of noises. Steel came from behind and pulled a piece of my hair making my head drop down toward my back.

I slap his arm, in effect he grabbed my waist. I wanted to have fun with Steel so I opened my mouth and called out to Berserker, Steel released me quickly as Berserker turned his head. I waved with my finger at Berserker as I skipped to him, winking at a nervous Steel along the way.


	29. Chapter 29

**I would like to thank you guys once again for reading my story it means so much! I'm super* glad you like it! (:**

**-For the person that asked if Bella's pregnancy is normal(not sure if you wanted me to use your name so I didnt) IT IS, I just skipped a few weeks (2) in the story but other then that she's normal!**

* * *

The ground seemed to shake under my feet as we began to get closer and closer to the heavy sounds of roaring. My palms began to sweat I didn't know what to expect, was there going to be more of Berserker's kind?

I followed my bad blood closely as I could feel Steel and Celtic close on our tail. The noise grew louder and louder to the point it buzzed my eardrums. In front of us a village came into view, I saw the place was populated with Berserker's kind. The village its self reminded me of the olden times, I saw what looked like the females, they were shorter then the males but way taller then me.

I didn't notice I stopped walking until I felt someone bump into my shoulder. "Are they bad bloods?" I asked hoping it was Steel so he would respond. I heard softly clicking and growling making me turn around. It was indeed Steel. He looked down at me with his bright eyes and just stared. "Well?" I asked with a small smile. "No, they are afraid of us so they keep us a secret" Steel spoke as I continued to walk forward. I nodded and scanned the area with my eyes in shock, it was amazing to be walking into a world of complete aliens. We were walking into what looked like the market part of the village, there were multiply fruit stands.

Berserker was the first to leave the forest and walk onto the ground of the village. Some turned as they saw the predator and roared in excitement. Celtic walked out to and joined his leader as they walked further into the market. As Steel was about to go I grabbed his arm in panic. "Don't" I said shaking my head nervously. "What is it ooman?" He asked turning his head. "I can't go they'll stare a-and... No I'm not going out there" I decided.

Steel looked at me as his mandibles twitched. "No one is going to touch you"

"No please I'm scared"

"You've been seen by many of us before"

"Yes but no a whole village"

Steel chuckled as my head grew red with worry. He lashed one my wrist and pulled me. I injected my heels into the ground but he simply pulled me like a rag doll. Once we came into the village I could hear whispers.

I smacked Steels arm trying to say 'I told you so', the aliens carried on with their staring making me drop my head. It was awkward being the outsider, I felt out of place. The females gave me the harshest looks out of everyone.

As we came into the center of the market place I started to breath fast and uneven. Steel released me as we came beside Berserker and Celtic.

Berserker and Steel got many slaps on the back and energetic roars. I stepped back beside Celtic as the crowd grew around the two hunters. I noticed some people were nervous in the presents of the bad bloods.

I held my hands behind my back in relief since the tall figures weren't paying attention to me at all. "That's right don't stare at me" I whispered ever so softly.

Something sharp poked my thigh. I turned slightly and looked down to see a face with mandibles. It seemed to be a child, his head came up to my hips, his height make him look older but his eyes had a childish glare. My nerves grew, should I touch him, should I talk to him? The boy looked at me with a titled head, his pointy mandibles seemed to taste my fear. Making up my mind I bent down with a welcoming grin and said "Hi", the boy's bright eyes seemed to jump in excitement along with his body. Holding back a chuckle I watched him poke my leg with his long black fingernail. He looked at me as if I had five heads, but he seemed to be amused by me. I forgot about the crowd and looked at him as well, he blinked slowly as he caught my eyes.

I returned the blink, he stepped back a bit as another child came toward me, this one had a white, pale looking left eye, he looked like he was blind in that eye. The two boys looked at me, I felt like they were in a zoo and I was the main event. They talked in their language and smiled.

~It's pretty~ said the one who had poked me earlier. The other one simply smiled. Suddenly a roar came from behind me, ~Get away from my pup!~ said a female as she grabbed onto the two small aliens and looked down at me with anger. ~Who brought a ooman to our planet, she's hurting my offspring~ she said talking so hard that spit came from her mouth. I stepped back in shock, did I do something wrong?

The two boys clicked back to the female but her voice overpowered theirs. She pulled the child's with her as she walk around me with disgust. My teeth chattered as I felt eyes on me, angry eyes. As someone gripped onto my arm I let out a yelp. It was Berserker. "What did you do you wench" He asked raising an eyebrow sounding not mad but disappointed. My lips froze, what did I do?

"What do you mean I didn't do anything" I said searching into his eyes. "A female said you hurt her pup" he said tightening the grip on my arm. I pulled my face back in distrust. "What!... I didn't hurt anyone for god shakes I more scared to just stand here, why would I hurt someone?" I explained. Berserker chuckled. "I'm not joking please get me out of here.. They keep staring at me" I begged as I looked around with my eyes. "Then give them something to look at" he responded. I took his comment to consideration and nodded.

"If you move out of my view again it won't be good for"

"You just love looking at me"

"Don't flatter yourself Guinea pig"

Shrugging my shoulders I leaned in close to him, his smell was dragging me to him, he smelled strong like the ground, but it was a sweet smell. He turned after I got an inch closer to his face, he tugged on my arm, I followed him like a lost puppy overlooking the many eyes that watched me, was I that disturbing to even look at? "Can you carry me" I whispered as I walked next to him. "No" he said harshly. Well at least I tried right?

The warm heat seemed to overflow my pores, my skin itched in a couple of spots.

In the corner of my eye I could see Steel, he was talking to some females. I turned my head to sneak a peak at them.

"Can I try some fruit?" I asked as we past another stand of delicious, odd looking fruit. Growling Berserker looked at me in the corner of his eye, I smiled before he roared. Celtic came from the side. ~Watch her, get her some fruit I need to be on my way but she wants to eat~ Berserker said to Celtic who gave his full attention to Berserker.

Celtic nodded ~Of course my lord~ Releasing me Berserker carried on with his walking leaving me with Celtic, I looked up at him as the noise around us got loud once again. He pointed to the fruit and back at me.

I nodded.

He walked to the stand. I watched with happiness as he grabbed some fruit. He walked back to me with some weird but fresh looking food. "Don't you have to pay for them in some way?" I asked. He titled his head with a soft growl. Taking the fruit from his massive hands I shook my head as a sign to forgot about it. I looked at the food predicting how it would taste like. I leaned in to take a bite but it was smacked out of my hands.

I gasped as the fruit was crushed once it hit the ground, I turned to see a massive hunter looking at me. His eyes were emotionless reminding me of Berserker, but he was wider and had scars up and down him, his brown skin tightened as he curled his hands into fists.

~Why is there an ooman here?!~ he yelled.

He began to laugh as his shoulders shook, he looked like a mountain.

He stepped forward with his tree trunk legs. ~Did it follow the bad bloods home~ it shouted in between laughs. Some people looked away from what they were doing and stared at us. What was I to do?

~Copper let her be, she belongs to lord Berserker~ Celtic said stepping beside me.

~What would lord Berserker do with this thing, it's only good for one thing... killing~ it took another step forward, it pushed Celtic out of the way, Celtic flew back a couple of feet almost hiding a fruit stand.

A small crowd was formed around the mountain and I. "What did I do?" I asked, why was I getting under every ones skin? ~Shut up ooman prepare to meet your end~ it pointed his long finger at me.


	30. Chapter 30

My mind went blank as the giant being in front of me roared with great fury, leaning back a bit I watched as the figure growled at the crowd as if he was talking to them, warning them.

I couldn't help but feel like crying, babyish of me? Yes, but I was terrified, the predator's tusks dripped with salvia. His brown skin shined in the strong light of the two suns. I looked at where Celtic had been pushed and discovered he wasn't there, my fate was slipping, there was no way I was going to survive this, I was pregnant, and against three hundred pound of pure muscle.

The alien looked like he was born to kill.

I held my arms out as my eyes grew watery. Biting my lip I watched as he made half a circle around me, then charged. His feet picked up the dirt under him and through it up into the air. I pried hoping my wishes would be answered.

I dodge his arm as he swung at me. I fell back onto my bottom. He lifted his foot and as about to stomp on my stomach. I rolled out of the way and took a deep breath. "Please someone help me" I begged to myself as tears make streams down my cheeks. He reached down and grabbed my arm, placing a hand over my face he pushed me toward the crowd who watched as they whispered and gasped, I stumbled on my feet.

How was I going to fight, I never fought a day in my life. "Please wait" I said taking a step back as he held his hand out and was ready to attack once again. "Don't hurt me please" I spoke shaking my head. ~Look it's begging~ it said with a scratchy laugh, he held his head up high at the crowd, he seemed to enjoy having them watch him.

It stalked toward me. I did the same but headed backward making a mental plain of how to get past the crowd and run away till my legs brake.

His long arms grabbed my shoulder making me squeal at the bone crushing pressure. His grip made me bend my knees, it was intense, his grip made my muscles feel like they were on fire. I wanted to fight but I didn't dare raise my arms, it's not that I was afraid it was cause I couldn't feel them.

The male was suddenly yanked away from me. He went flying backward. I laid on my knees as I caught my breathe. I hugged my shoulders as I could hear the clicked of mandibles, in front of me Berserker came into my view. Berserker stood there with his chest puffed out, along with his arms as he looked at the predator who was on the floor in front of him.

The unknown alien got up and stretched his mandibles but stopped as he saw who threw him. Grabbing onto his fish neck that covered his neck Berserker pulled him in front of his face. ~Getting to comfy with my property I see~ Berserker said giving him a long stare. ~So what they say is true... Lord Berserker is settling for a human~ it said back quickly. I stayed where I was as I watched them along with the other thirty people in the crowd. Celtic walked to them. I was worried they were going to fight but out of no where the massive hunter began to laugh.

He laughed and slapped his hand against Berserker's shoulder as if they were buddies. Berserker's mandibles curved into a grin. Celtic backed off as the two talked. What on earth was going on? Were the two of them friends or something? Berserker and the other hunter departed and Berserker walked to me. He looked down at me as I stayed down on the ground.

"Rise up" he told me as the massive predator watched us. I was a little angry, I wanted Berserker to tell him to back off or even hurt him a little but no.

I got to my feet after Berserker growled at the crowd.

They quickly separated.

I looked up at him in confusion as I grabbed my shoulder. He looked at my sore shoulder. "Your friend did this to me" I told him with a hint of anger in my voice. "Oh please he didn't even touch you"

"Who is he?!"

"Don't raise your voice on me ooman" his voice became dangerous. ~You should put it on a leash~ Berserker's 'friend' said as he walked toward me, the ground seemed to move under his feet making me swallow nervously. "I want to leave" I whispered to Berserker ignoring the other male's eyes. "Who are you to give me orders" he spoke as he grabbed my wrist. "Unless you don't want me to run off you'll take me away from here" I barked back, I knew I was crossing a line but I didn't care at the moment.

"Go" he said releasing me. "But once I catch you the consequence will be unforgettable" he added on making my eyes water, he waited, testing me if I was going to run. He was threatening me for what reason exactly? I turned my back to them as I crossed my arms. I saw many of his species were still watching some were even laughing at my childish behavior.

* * *

I looked out at the field, the whole area looked like a football field but instead of the field there was a large platform and the large looking bleachers were metal. I tapped my finger against my arm as I looked around. The looks I was getting made me walk to the back of one of the bleachers and signed.

"Is the ooman lonely?" Said a voice behind me which I know belonged to Steel. "No not lonely just out of place in this world" I said not turning around as he took his hand and moved the hair from my ear back. "Where have you been... I haven't seen you since yesterday" I said sounding sad. His warm arms wrapped around my waist as he pushed me against him. "Miss me?"

"Hate to admit it but I could have used your assistance yesterday"

"And how's that?"

"Well I almost got killed by one of Berserker's friends"

"Copper?"

I turned to look at him as he still held onto me tightly. "Yeah.. Who is he?"

"Your masters old hunting partner"

"Well if he's spend time with Berserker then I guess it explains the attitude" I stated proudly with a smile. He pulled me up slightly as he asked "Oh really does that make me ruthless as well?"

He leaned in close, his mandibles inches from my lips. "Lucky for you your not influenced easily" I responded as I crossed my arms not minding the fact that his legs were touching mine. "You seem to enjoy the ruthless type"

"You shouldn't bet on it"

"I'll show you ruthless"

"How" I asked tilted my head while playing along with his game. I didn't know why I wasn't stopping he just made me feel free and when I'm with him I was able to speak my mind.

"At the platform"

"Ah so your going to fight today huh"

"Won't miss it for anything"

"Do good, many females will be watching" I said with a grin. "More importantly you'll be watching" he said resting his chin on my shoulder. "Don't mess up and fall on your ass or I'll wont be able to show my face with you in public" I joked with a laugh. It was just so fun to tease him knowing he wouldn't yell or even hit me, he'd just play along. He released me so he could cup my cheeks and looked into my eyes making me blush at the glare his eyes were giving off. "Your cheeks getting hot?" He chuckled as he let me go and walked in front of me.

"Come on outsider, I have a couple of minutes before I have to go get changed, I'll walk you to your seat" he offered as he turned to the side and waited for me to follow. Rolling my ankles I looked around for any sight of Berserker but he was gone. I nodded and made my way to him and said "Thanks"

As we walked in I noticed many females giggled and grinned at Steel, I'm guessing he was a 'babe' to them. "Sit here ooman" Steel said pointing to the bottom row. "Why not up there, why all the way down here?" I asked as I sat next to two empty seats,

"Better view" he said. I couldn't disagree cause the view as good, I could see the whole platform but I mean its not like I was into fights.

* * *

**Review(:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Short?... yes but I am going to be going on vacation:D and I have a bit time before I have to leave and I didnt want you readers to be waiting so I quickly wrote this but in a week or so I will be back on track(:... like always, enjoy!**

* * *

Even though I was sitting alone a female that sat a seat away glanced at me. Usually when I stare at people it's a quick look here and there but she was making it obvious that she wanted me to know she was giving me a look.

I didn't want to turn my head making it awkward so I continued to watch her from the corner of my eye. Her mandibles moved in a twitching motion as she tasted the air, I was hoping someone I knew would come to my rescue. Looking forward again I began to daydream, my legs swung back and front as I randomly smiled.

A growl from above made me look up. It came as no shock when I saw another female looking at me, but something about her seemed familiar I just couldn't put on finger on it. She tilted her head and seemed to smile at me, her red eyes watched me.

She wasn't like the other females I've seen on this planet, her face looked softer and relaxed. She reached forward with her hand as I leaned back a bit. She placed her hand on my stomach. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Her touch was gentle as she rubbed my belly. ~Sister~ She said as she talked to her self in her language. Another feature I noticed was that her dreadlocks came to her mid shoulder, just above her chest area. "Um... Hi" I spoke as she sat next to me. She didn't speak back not surprising me. I became a little uncomfortable as she stared at my stomach. What was her problem? Had she never seen a pregnant women before? I observed her body and stopped at her eyes, something about them just rang a bell in my ears.

I suddenly gasped.

Was she the sibling Berserker was talking about? If only I could ask her. "Well it's worth a shot" I told myself as I turned to face her. "Berserker" I said hoping she understood me. She blinked her eyes as I placed my hands on my lap. ~Yes my brother~ she said as she touched my stomach once again. I nodded thinking since she touched my belly she understood that Berserker was the father.

My mouth opened to ask a question when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I see you finally met my youngest sibling" said a deep voice. Instead of turning my head I looked at his sister. Now that I was notified for sure that she had the same blood as Berserker they began to look more and more alike. "She could be your twin" I said smiling as I looked at him and saw he was armored but his face had no mask on.

"You calling me a female?" He asked with a warning tone. Quickly I shook my head "No!"

"We have different fathers" he spoke.

"But you both have the same features as your mother then" I stated as I felt his sister's eyes on me. "What's her name?"

"Luna"

I nodded and smiled at her. ~Brother you never told me about this ooman you got pregnant~ Luna spoke.

~I don't need to tell you every second of the day of what my occasions are~

~I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt~

Luna looked at him with a funny look on her face ~Then again I could be an aunt to many pups and not have known about it~

Berserker seemed to ignore his sister. I bit my lip, it felt so weird saying 'Berserker's sister', she looked so sweet and innocent, the total opposite of her brother. ~She's a beautiful little thing isn't she?~ Luna chuckled as she grabbed my cheek and squeezed, I felt like a baby getting her cheeks squeezed by grandma.

Holding back the need to snap at her and order her to release me I just sat where I was and gave off a smile. ~Her skin is so soft~ Luna clicked with her mandibles as she rubbed my burning cheek. ~Where's Steel?~ Luna said getting up out of her seat.

~Knowing his location is the least of my priorities~ Berserker growled.

~No need to be grumpy~

~Get out of my face Luna~

Luna gave him a sad face but then tightened up ~Fine I didn't want be by you anyway~ she spoke as she walked away.

"She seems nice" I said getting up so I stood right in front him. "Sure" Berserker replied as he looked off into the bleachers. Some females chuckled and shouted out to him. "Getting comfy with the ladies I see" I said as I looked up at the shouting females. "Getting nosey I see" he smirked. "Am not"

"There's enough of me to go around"

I knew he was pushing my buttons so I stood claim and smiled "So um who are you fighting today"

Berserker looked down at me as a breeze came by lifting my hair into different directions. "You don't get what this event is about do you?" He asked. I shook my head as I pushed the hair from my eyes. "The younger bad bloods are going to fight my clan to prove to the females and the village that they are worthy to even call themselves bad bloods" he explained.

"Why would anyone willingly be a bad blood?" I bit my lip regretting saying that. He chuckled and looked at me "Why wouldn't you, that's the real question"

Shrugging my shoulders I watched as Berserker turned and walked to the platform.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey readers!.. Yes this chapter is short Im so sorry but im still on vaction and I feel like a bad author leaving you guys hanging like that for a while now so please enjoy:)**

* * *

Berserker roared, he roared loudly, his mandibles were spread out wide as the young bad blood was under him on the ground in pain. I watched in shock, the youngster didn't stand a chance.

I crossed my legs as the attendance rose to their feet and cheered, their cheers were almost as loud as Berserker's roaring. Some of the youngsters like the one Celtic was up against actually won.

My back was getting stiff, don't get me wrong the fighting was amazing but it just wasn't my style and it reminded me of what these predators could really do. As some of the _people _sat down Berserker walked away from the hurt youngster and off the stage.

Smiling I got up wanting to congratulate him.

But as I walked around the stage and went where the elite bad bloods where I saw two small females talking to him. "Guess I was beat to it" I spoke to myself as I signed. "Congrats Berserker" I whispered. "Do I get a congrats?" Said a voice beside me. I looked with my eyes and saw Steel with a grin on his face. "Congrats" I said with a teethe smile. "Thanks for thinking of me" he said. "Yup" I said looking back at Berserker, his red tipped hair faced me. "So, what's going to happen to the youngsters that lost?"

"They are going to get kicked out of the town"

"Why?"

"They aren't worthy to be living in the village"

"But you don't kill them right?"

"If the battle doesn't kill them first so.. no"

Steel looked at me while his mandibles twitched. I noticed he was looking behind me. Without turning around I felt two arms wrap around my hips roughly. ~Well done~ Steel said as he stepped forward. ~I would say the same but that would just be a lie~ Berserker chuckled. Steel bowed his head a bit as he turned around and walked away, as he walked I noticed he looked angry. I turned around and smiled at Berserker's emotionless face "Good job out there"

"This generation is getting weak" he said looking up straight as he let me go. "Where is your sister?" I wondered as I placed my hands behind my back. "Why the hell would I care" he said as he turned me around and pushed me forward. "I was just asking" I mumbled.

"Speak up!" He shouted with his deep voice. I jumped a little at his tone, "Nothing sorry" I said looking over my shoulder at him as I continued to walk.

* * *

I held tightly onto the fur towel that was wrapped around my body. I sat on Berserkers bed as I shook, I was still wet from the shower and it was freezing in the room. Berserker was out for the moment while I had washed up, god knows where he's gone off to.

Suddenly I hear knocking at the door, I rose to my feet and walked.

As I opened it I saw Berserker's sister standing there with another female. "Hi" I said with a smile. The female next to his sister began to speak "Sorry to bother, Luna talk to you" she said as her brown eyes smiled at me. "Yes sure" I responded as I opened the door and let them come in.

I awkwardly sat on the chair in front of them as they sat on the odd looking couch. The females were even taller then me when they sat!

"What would she like to talk to me about" I asked while looking at Luna. "Talk of baby" she said. "Of course" I said crossing my legs as I looked at them. "What baby gender" the brown eyes women said after talking with Luna. "Not sure yet" was my response.

"Luna want to know can she take care of baby when born" she wondered. I looked at Luna with a smile and nodded. Luna smiled as well. "Luna wish it is boy, even if boy is very hard"

"Very hard?"

"To deliver, very strong, hurts you"

"Oh"

"Have baby names yet?"

"No not yet"

The nameless female repeated what I said to Luna. "Can Luna help pick"

"Of course" I said a little nervous, Berserker and I still haven't talked about it. "Good Luna have list" she said as Luna clapped her hands. She leaned forward and rubbed my belly as I nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

**-Covers eyes with hand-... I know I know to short but hey dont judge me:p... I promise promise promise the next chapter will be longer! Also 'bluetigress' thanks for wondering about my vacation and I would be more then happy to tell you guys about it:))**

* * *

My eyes widened as Luna's friend began to shout out foreign names. Without hesitation my eyes blinked in confusion. "Sorry to interrupt" I spoke as I reopened my eyes and carried on "But I was thinking maybe a name that sounds, well you know..English?" I asked leaning my head forward wondering what they thought of the consideration.

"Explain" the dark eyed female spoke. I nodded and tried to come up with a way to come up with a explanation. "Well... Like Berserker you know um a long time ago Berserker were warriors that were ruthless and ran wild.. Which by the way" I turned to Luna "Fits him nicely"

"Want meaning?" She asked once she translated "Yes but I want it so I can say it as well"

"Picky girl"

I smiled at her comment. "Do you know where Berserker is... I mean I wouldn't want him to be angry since we are talking about the names and we still haven't talked about them ourselves?"

Once the female told Luna, she laughed. I was taken back by her action, why was she laughing? I looked down at myself trying to find the cause of her suddenly outbreak but couldn't find one. "Sorry" the female said as she smiled at me, "Luna say her brother not care to much of anything"

"I suppose your right"

"Berserker treat you right, no?"

I looked up at her comment "Yes but he can get... Well Berserk" I said smiling. They both chuckled and nodded. "Very lucky.." The female sat shifting cautiously.

"How is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She looked away embarrassed and I got the feeling she had a crush "Hey girl by all means... Knock yourself out" I said laughing in what I hoped she understood was a joke.

She smiled, the smile soon disappeared as she said "Not worthy for him"

"Oh please" I ask as I rolled my eyes "He's not worthy enough for you!" I spoke with a firm voice. She smiled softly and signed. I narrowed my eyebrows "Really, I'm nothing compared to you" I said hoping to make her feel better. "Thank you, but you have his offspring not me, not good enough" she said as she nodded. "Berserker is bossy, rude, mean, ruthless, pushy, has no self conscience, emotionless and sometimes he makes you want to cry yourself to sleep... What you like that type of guy?" I asked titling my head.

"You seem to as well" she said.

I opened my mouth trying to find something to top her comment, shrugging I spoke "I guess your right, I feel like Im one of the things in his life trying to change him in a good way, I just wish he would respect me more"

"Same with all bad bloods"

"Nah I've met someone who's... Well.. Different"

"Interested in you?"

"He's very flirty with me when Berserker's not around"

"You have feelings?"

"No!... I mean he's funny, sweet and nice but no I-I... No he's like my best friend"

The female looked at me in a questionable glare. "You seem nervous" she spoke. "What?.. No I'm not" I barked at her. She wigged her eyebrows at me as she grinned. I couldn't help but grin as well while shaking my head. Luna looked at us awkwardly since she couldn't understand us, she was bored and stood up. ~We should go before my brother comes~ Luna said as she had her hands behind her back and looked around the room with her red eyes.

~If you insist~ was the other females response. As she got up I followed and cried out "Stay your no bother"

"Good bye... Bell-ah" was her last sentence before closing the door.

I smiled and walked back to the bed, forgetting I was still in my towel and took a nap.

* * *

I felt my skull vibrate as I heard purring. Yawning I stretched lightly due to two arms that were around my stomach.

I flipped around, my lips departed, I froze as I was met with two golden colored eyes.

* * *

**Oh the eyes, the eyes, whats wrong with the eyes?:D**


	34. Chapter 34

**RATED !... RATED M!... Need I say more;) Someone of you guys have been waiting for this moment.. 'sighs'**

* * *

My mouth was closed shut by a hand as I let out a scream. The golden eyes seemed to grin at my action, I slid backward to get a good look at the person, it was Steel.

"What the hell Steel!" I shouted as I placed a hand on my chest in shock, what on earth was he doing here in bed with me? "Didn't expect that big of a reaction" He responded as he looked at me. "Well its not everyday that I find a stranger in my bed"

"I'm a stranger to you"

"No that's not what I meant I mean when I saw your eyes weren't well.. Berserker's I panicked"

He raised an eyebrow as he listen closely to what I had to say. "And what are you doing here, you sick of living or something?" I asked reminding him of Berserker's temper. "Oh please... and besides" he spoke with his deep husky voice as he reached out and grabbed my hip sliding me so I was pressed up against him again. "Berserker is out with his little friends leaving you here all alone... You know I couldn't resist" Steel said while his mandibles tangled up in my hair. "You dare devil" I said sighing while I smiled, he really was the one to take chances. His purring filled my ears up making me yawn as I closed my eyes for a second. "You don't seemed to mind me being here"

"I'm just tired to argue right now"

I could feel his fingernails brushing up and down my thigh in a pleasurable way. "That feels good" I said not really caring if it sounded odd. I could feel his mandibles spread apart into a grin. "I could make you feel even better" He said. Without hesitation his hand traveled up higher up my towel all the way up to my hip. I gasped as I opened my eyes. He looked in my eyes waiting to see if I'd pull away, I surprised myself as I didn't.

His hand went past my hip and went to my lower back, his fingers rubbed my soft skin. It felt amazing, his sharp nails dipped deep into my skin. It was the type of feeling you get when you get your back scratched, you cant demine that it makes you feel good.

I re-shut my eyes, I relaxed a bit as I exhaled, lowering my shoulders down to their normal position.

Then his hand went across my rib cage and to my belly. His touch became gentler as he rubbed my bump. Slowly he went up testing to see if my eyes would pop open and scream him. I was tired at the moment, more then before thanks to his back rub. Suddenly his hand retreaded from under my towel. I opened my eyes. His hand went to the top of towel, he slowly pushed my down on my back so he was on top, his knees rested in between my legs. I watched as he pulled my towel down, it slid down slowly, teasing him.

It stopped on my belly, leaving my chest exposited.

He looked back and forward between my eyes and my chest. Why didn't I stop him? I couldn't find it in my self to answer that.

Steel's hand lashed onto my sore breast, I gasped, my brain was yelling at me telling him to stop, but my body disagreed. His pinching and squeezing made my body arch in odd angles. "Bella" he said claiming me down, my back lower back down onto the bed.

I felt the tingling feeling in-between my legs start to grow, I didn't have a single thought in my mind, my brain shut down on me.

His other hand did the same to my other milk gland. "I-I" I wanted to speak but couldn't, the heat in between my legs was dominating my ability to speak. Back home I would be called a whore for this, I felt like one. "Stop demining me Bella" He said my name so softly that I didn't recognize his voice. "You want me don't you" he whispered in my ear. I arched my head as his grip became rough. Without letting me answer his hands let me go and went to my towel which was wrapped loosely are my hips. With ease he ripped it off.

I curled my toes as he looked at my nude body. Once his eyes looked back at me, I noticed he had a glare, he looked determined. I looked away from his eyes and up at the ceiling, I didn't see that he had taken off his lotion cloth, until I felt him creep into me. My hips bucked upward at the contact. His hip went forward trying to fill me up while his hands pushed my legs apart.

I moaned making him purr.

I grabbed at the bed under me as he worked with a steady beat. Soft sounds came from my mouth making him go over the edge. I hooked his hip with my leg as he picked up speed. My back arched as he grabbed onto my waist, with each thrust his fingernails went deeper into my skin.

My heart my racing as I could smell sweat fill my nostrils.

I could feel my climax approaching, I knew he could feel it to, he leaned over toward me and nipped at my ear, he went down to my shoulder, "N-no" but I was to late as he bit down making me cum. He did the same but didn't slid out, he kept his member deep inside me. My weak leg came down onto the bed like Jell-O. His teeth were still hooked onto my shoulder. He then collapsed down beside me. Without even having to look down I felt some kind of liquid coming down my thighs, I knew it was blood, it was coming from the holes Steel left on my waist.

My brain seemed to turn on as I figured out what just happened.

My hand reached up to touch my shoulder, there was a new mark on there, and it wasn't Berserker's.


	35. Chapter 35

***Gasp* thank you for all the reviews, followers, and who ever favorited! It really made my day! Now back to the story!:)**

* * *

I swung my legs back and front as I staid where I was on the edge of the bed, yesterday night still buried in my brain, I was ashamed with myself.

Berserker still hadn't returned giving me time to cry to myself for what I did, not only did I risk my life but Steel's as well. I tried my best to cover up my shoulder where Steel had bite me. I hoped, pried that I get hurt by someone or even something in the room that would rip my skin off where the bite mark is so the memory and it would be gone.

My legs stopped their movement as I heard a sound, it was soft but rang loudly in my eardrums.

A aggressive roar came from behind the door.

I covered my eyes, it was like getting a zero on your test and having your parents sign the paper, I was having the same overwhelming feeling but a million time worse. My mind pictured the events that would happen to me when Berserker finds out. I was fearing for my life and my child's.

He couldn't find it, he can't, he won't.

I held my breath as the door opened making my head turn to the sound. There stepping a foot in the room was Berserker, same emotionless face, dangerous eyes, the air seemed to fear him as it became harder to breathe. My stomach hurt, and my heart shook. I exhaled lightly not wanting to make it look like I was troubled. "Hi" I spoke with my dried throat. It came as no surprise when he didn't respond and shut the door, "Good he's acting normal" I told myself as he walked to the bed and collapsed onto his stomach.

I lifted my knees onto the bed and against my chest. He smelled like alcohol, the smell was so strong that it scratched my throat. "You smell... Interesting" I smiled as I laid on my back so my head was facing the side of his. "I could say the same about this bed" he commented, I could hear him inhale against the fur of the bed. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to relax but I was over the edge.

I turned onto my stomach and looked as he lifted his head and turned it to the side to face me. "It smells like another male" he said placing his head on his hand while his elbow rested on the bed.

I shrugged, "Well your sister was here and her friend" I said, he looked deep in my eyes as he narrowed his brows almost as if he was thinking. In blink of an eye he grabbed my neck and was on top of me. "Don't fuck with me Bella" Berserker threatened, the way he said my name made me shut my eyes tightly.

"I'm not-" he cut me off and he shouted "It wasn't a question" his mandibles stretched out showing his inner teeth. "What male's been in here" he asked again as his knees that straddled my waist pushed into me with great power.

"N-No one" I lied.

Berserker began to laugh. "Look at you, your to scared to even talk" he said as he grinned. I began to cry, he was going to find out and I felt awful, even though he was abusive I cared what he thought of me. He pinched my cheek bones with his fingers, "What did you do" he asked his husky voice made me cry even more.

Did I dare to say anything?

"I'm sorry Berserker" I sobbed and I shut my eyes. "I didn't mean to if I could take it back I would, I- don't hate me please"I begged as I grabbed the fur sheets under me. My tears have now reached my chin. "Who is he" he asked. I knew he knew what happened. "Don't hurt me I d-didnt mean to hurt you" I said looking in his ruby eyes as I tried to breathe but couldn't and hiccuped instead.

His eyes continued to stare, I sounded desperate and I was but I meant everything I said, as to what happened between me and Steel I regret it. "Who" he screamed as he placed his hands on each side of my head, "Who was in here princess" he asked again.

"St-...Steel" I announced.

"So Steel finally got his way with you in my bed"

Berserker began to laugh loudly, his laughter seemed to vibrate the bed. Once I felt his hand move I covered my face "I'm sorry Berserker please don't hurt me" I spoke. He didn't strike, he looked at my shoulder which was covered up.

I placed my hands down as I felt his hands slid my top down, he slid it all the way down so it rested on my belly. His rough fingers touched my shoulder. His nails slid over the bite.

His sharp fingernails slashed against the mark.

I screamed as the mark was no longer there and was covered with blood. He grabbed my chin. I groaned as I felt the large amount of blood come running down onto the bed and down my chest and arm. He ribbed the memory of Steel clean off my body. "Why do you always look for trouble you whore" he asked.

His eyes were filled with rage. I shut my eyes knowing the word he described me was true. He released me and got up.

He walked to the door and slammed it open, it hit the wall next to it and bounced back. I pulled my top back up over my chest and grabbed my shoulder. I looked at my hand and saw it was soaked in blood. I ignored my injury for a minute as I wiped my sore eyes.

I knew where he was going and who he was going to, I just hoped I could get there in time before more blood is spilled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey you lovely readers just wanted to say I will tell you the details of my vacation in the next chapter cause I'm so tired right now and cause its going to take a long while to explain haha well like always enjoy and tell me what you think.. P.s this chapter gets intense:D**

* * *

"Berserker stop!" I shouted as I followed him out the door. It was pitch dark outside making the struggle of finding him harder. If only I knew where Steel's little cabin was.

I looked around desperate to find Berserker, I didn't want Steel to get in trouble or killed, I had something to do with it as well, not just him. "Crap where did he go?" I asked out loud as I ran. I ran toward the light that was coming from the center of the village. The cold ground made my feet go numb while I picked up the paste and sprinted.

I hoped he hadn't gotten to Steel yet. "Berserker!" I shouted as I swung my arms back and front against the side of my three month growing belly. The brightness of the village was getting closer by the step. As I reached the center I saw two large bonfires that reached up toward the sky with its silk like red flames. I saw a couple of the village people that were around the fire looked over their shoulders at me. I was frozen to the floor as I ignored their glares and concentrated on looking for Berserker as my eyes scanned over the heads of aliens that were around the fire.

My feet began to move again and lead me around the group and away from the light. As darkness over came me I could hear the crackle of fire making my heart race faster. Out of no where I was lifted into the air.

I let out a loud yelp as my feet were in midair. A warm chuckle followed my gasp making me turn around once I was placed back on the ground.

"Steel!" I said as I opened my arms up and hugged him. "Never thought I'd see the day where you were this happy to see me"

"No you have to listen to me" I warned him as I pulled away from his hard, hot body and looked in his eyes that glowed like two flash lights. "Berserker... He knows what happened.." I told him even though it was embarrassing for me to say. "Your shoulder" he said as he touched the area making me hiss. "Steel you have to listen to me, Berserker bolted out the cabin and I don't know where he is please be careful" I said looking at him as I spoke fast.

"I haven't seen him"

"Just-"

"Calm down" he said softly as he leaned down.

"He's-"

"He can't touch me Bella"

"I've seen Berserker when he's angry I'm sure he could do some damage"

"He needs to face the facts"

I took a step back and spoke "Steel.. I'm sorry but I was wrong to let you do that" Steel tilted his head in what seemed like anger. "Bella you wanted it as much as I did" he spoke making me exhaled loudly. "You don't know that"

"What you prefer him... He's done nothing but hurt you mentally and physically"

"He's a bad blood just like you.. So your saying you've never done anything bad in your life, people make mistakes"

"No one should even dare put a finger on you" His mandibles twitched, he was ready to say something when a loud scream came from the side of me. Steel's head turned fast as he looked for the cause. "Shit" he whispered as he turned to me.

"What?!"

Without answering he grabbed me and took off into the trees. "Steel what the hell!" I yelled making him slam a hand over my mouth as he leaped once again. I swore under his hand as he stopped after a while, we were high up in a tree. He turned around so half his body was covered by the trunk of the tree. He looked back toward the center of the village that was far away in the distance. I pushed away from him so I stood on the branch and looked at him "Why did you do that?"

"They're here"

"Who?"

He staid quiet as he continued to look.

"Who Steel?"

"Sh"

He looked closely and typed on his wrist device. I became to feel light headed. "Ow" I mumbled as I grabbed my forehead in pain. "What" he asked looking down at me. "My head.. I feel dizzy"

"It's from the blood your losing"

I had totally forgot about my shoulder, I looked at the large slash mark and groaned. Loud roars and screamed were coming from the village. "Steel what's going on" I asked with panic in my voice. He squatted down and looked at me, "Everything is going to be fine"

"That doesn't sound fine" I said pointing to the village. His wrist device began to glow making him turn his attention to it as I turn my attention to the village. Roars, the sound of buildings being destroyed, and screams filled the air making me cup my mouth, they were screaming as if they were getting killed. "Are they.."

"Yes" he suddenly said as he lifted me up again. "Who's hurting them.. Why aren't you-"

"My top priority is keeping you safe"

I blushed at his generosity. "I'll explain everything I swear, just let me get you somewhere safe first"

I listened to him without commenting and let him take me away, away from the screams.

* * *

"Why are we back on the ship" I asked, my head hurt so much that it made my voice sound as if I ran a mile. He walked into a odd small looking ship that I've never seen before. My eyes shut once he enter the ship so I could only hear him as he walked inside the ship and down the halls. I listened as Steel's feet slammed against the metal floor.

I felt him move one of his hand so it supported my whole back as he removed his other one from my body. I heard a door open and shortly I felt I was being lowered into a soft bed. His mandibles pressed up against my cheek "You still up"

I nodded making him smile. "What.. What's going on" I asked keeping my eyes shut. "The village is being attacked by Wolf's clan"

Once he said Wolf my eyes opened and looked up to see him siting on the bed in front of me. "Wolf?.. He's still alive"

"Sadly" he said looking to the side of the wall. "I told your master to kill him, but he didn't so this is what happened"

I stood up on my bottom and looked at Steel. "They're looking for Wolf?"

"Yes and they just killed the village and half of Berserker's clan"

"Oh my god.. Why don't you just give them what they want!"

"That would make us look soft, dogs even, if they want they're warrior back they have to fight for it"

"But those poor people are dying cause you guys don't want to look weak"

"I don't give orders I obey them and if I were the boss I'd do the same"

"Do you know where Berserker is by any chance" I asked sighing. "I know as much as you do"

I covered my eyes hoping he was okay, this was to much for me to take in, in one day. My head was suddenly pulled to the side. I looked up and saw Steel fingers creep away from my hair. I reached up and pulled his deadlocks with my thin fingers making him grin. "At least you have one more day to live" I joked. "At least it's with you" he said playing along as he leaned in and placed his forehead on my uninjured shoulder.

"You don't mean that I bet you'd rather be with a bunch of women having a blast"

"Nah, none of them would be as good as you"

I rolled my eyes.

His tongue licked my neck making me shut my eyes tightly, it felt amazing. "Are you sure we will be safe here"

He looked in my eyes as he said "I'd die before I see harm come to you"

"Are Celtic and Luna okay"

"Couldn't tell you"

"Sorry" I said making him look at me in confusion. "Sorry cause I know you rather be out there fighting but stuck babysitting me" I added on. He shrugged before he collapsed onto the bed and smiled "Not fighting to be with you is a price to pay"

I was afraid to go to sleep knowing that the village was being attacked and here I was sleeping like nothing was happening, I was scared that the hunters would come.


End file.
